Confessions of a Swan
by My name is Birdie
Summary: Bella Swan has gone down in history as a legendary vampire hunter, her very name sending fear into the hearts of vampires everywhere. Now starting at a new boaring school in Forks, Bella meets the Cullens. Vamps rule the world and Bella is fighting to win
1. Preface: Bloodline

Preface

Has anyone ever watched Pirates of the Caribbean? Did anyone ever notice that the character Elizabeth Swan has the same last name as me? Did anyone ever think long enough that it might actually be a real life story? Of course not, because things like that just don't exist.

No? Well I'd like to invite all skeptics to take a look at my family tree. Elizabeth Swan, living like a queen until she found her life intertwined with the lives of demons of the sea and the pirates that were still fighting to control them. She crossed swords with the best of them…and lived. She became the Pirate King, ordering the Brethren Court to fight along side her instead of run. Deemed a pretty tough chick by a good amount of people.

Diana Swan, lived in a cabin on the calm and quiet country side until she was one day accused of being a witch. She fought off angry crowds for months, hiding out with the worst and finding her fair share of scum. Screamed at a demon or two, never really being unnerved as she should by them- as most would be. It was a family trait really, not to be afraid. Though no one knew why until much later. She died fighting against and angry mob, the picture of fury and power but not quite a witch. Like a heroine glowing the fire of the dawn, her sword slashing, her eyes burning. Yes, because the world was burning in her eyes- becoming something she'd never seen before. She'd broken the spell of her quiet life but didn't live for barely a second before it was all extinguished.

Violet Swan, the fist of the Swan women to ever discover (or fully understand) that we were a pureblood family of vampire hunters. Portrayed in beautiful paintings over the centuries as an avenging angel, striking against the demons that lurked almost unseen in the shadows. The very woman so many novels had taken into view, trying to decode her life. Just a type of woman who was more of a mythical goddess than anything. Like a real life Athena that no one really thought as real.

Yes, you see, vampire hunters are a race all their own. They have to be in order to survive against the strongest and most powerful vampires. Each with several of their own specialties. Over the years they evolved, becoming much like vampires themselves…almost. Inhumanly beautiful, immortal, fast and strong. They only differences were that they didn't drink blood and they didn't kill innocent people. Distinct with their violet colored eyes and hauntingly beautiful presence.

Me? Well I'm Isabella Swan, and yes, I am about to make my own mark on the Swan family. I'm about the to be the best vampire hunter there ever was. You could say I want to find a place among the toughest of the Swan women- the ones who were written down in history and never forgotten. Even if I'm only remembered as a fictional character like Elizabeth or a mythical goddess like Violet, I know what good I've done- and all I can ask for is to be remembered.

I'll make everyone remember the name Swan; I'll make vampires quiver with the very mention of my name but make every hunter smile as they think about the mysterious girl of a legend.

To think about it though, I never really thought about it all until it happened. Until I really was a legend. And then it was too late to turn back…

Lillian Hartford Academy was already coming into view.

_**__________________________________________________**_

_**A big thanks for Enchanting Phoenix who gave me the idea for this story to add onto an already building concept. Hi and keep up the good work! I know, another story! But I had to work off some creative steam. So let the story begin!**_

_**-V**_


	2. A strange meeting

Chapter one: A strange meeting

**B Pov**

I shivered in my dark jacket in the cool September night air as I crouched low enough to survey the street below but also be ready to leap down on a vampire at any second. I pulled my silver dagger closer to my side, the blood red ruby and engraved blade shone in the bright streetlamp. _Swan. _This was a special dagger that killed both hallow vamps (short for Halloween, the ones who rule the world, the ones that the humans only know about) and indo vamps (short for indestructible) but with two very different effects. For a hallow vamp it was like a stake to the heart, killing them almost instantly. But for indo vamps it turned every part of them it touched into ash.

But I didn't want to get lost in memories of how I had come to get my prized weapon so I looked away from it, down into the street below. While I was lost in my thoughts, there had been movement. Almost as if the darkness its self were stirring inside. And then, Victoria emerged. A vampire that was almost feline like in the way she moved. She had flaming red hair that swayed slightly, giving her the appearance that her head was on fire. Her crimson eyes scanned the disserted street hungrily, searching for a lone human she could prey on. No such luck for her though.

The humans had gotten smarter. After the vampires had taken over they had begun staying indoors at night, surveying people carefully but relaxing once they realized that the people around them weren't hallows. But they didn't know there was another kind, one that walked among them undetected. I remembered my very fist encounter with vampires. I was seven years old and my family had just been slaughtered before my eyes.

_A blur of colors, an unnatural breeze. Bright red, splattering everywhere. Screams, cries, moans and laughter. I watched everything as fear, adrenaline and rage coursed through my veins, burning me from the inside. Renee and Charlie were pale and motionless, blood splattered against their skin and cloths, both lying in a pool of each other's blood and their eyes glassy and unseeing. _

_Two pairs of eyes watched me in the darkness, but somehow my eyes saw them. Two vampires; both completely different. The first was a woman, obviously a hallow from the small canine like fangs that seemed to be illuminated by the lightening that flashed outside the window. She had blond hair with one stripe of violet, her eyes the color of fresh blood. She smiled at me menacingly, more of her teeth showing as she did so. _

_The second I couldn't ever forget but couldn't actually remember. That night had been so horrible that my seven year old mind repressed the memory of him. I knew he too was inhumanly beautiful and frozen in his youth, his own red eyes forever burning into my mind. He didn't smile or move toward me in any way, he stood quietly surveying the scene like an observer with his arms folded across his chest. Fear and rage at what they'd done to my family were fighting for dominance inside my chest, where my heart was beating like the thunder from outside. _

_I was shaking as much as the house shook with the force of the storm outside. But one look at the calmness of this vampire and the fierce hunger of the other, and rage settled its self into my heart. My mind went numb, and I only reacted in pure instinct. _

"_Aww, what's the matter little girl? Are you too afraid to play with me?" The female taunted. Moving slowly, as not to cause her to notice, I snapped off one of the legs from a chair in the dining room. I made sure the sound was muffled, much too quiet for her to take notice in. I hid it behind my back, feeling the splintered wood beneath my fingers and waiting for the right moment to plunge it through her heart. _

_I don't know why I did it or what made me do it, my body just reacted to some buried instinct. My mind had almost completely shut down, too mesmerized by the glowing red orbs of the other vampire who was still watching quietly. It infuriated me that he didn't even try to join in, and also didn't try to stop this female from killing me. She sank to her knees, joining me on the floor and scooted closer. Her face was full of mock sympathy. _

"_Aww, you're hurting my feelings, little girl." I stared blankly back at her. "I said, I want to play!" she laughed and was at my side the next instant. The other vampire's eyes flashed for a moment, startling me. She leaned closer to me, her face inches from my throat when she took a deep breath. _

"_Oh, you smell so good it should be illegal!" she taunted. She turned to the other vampire then. "Come on, you can share with me. You'll want a taste of this one." She looked happy then, happy that he was in my house with her- about to finish me off. When he didn't say anything she turned back to me with a shrug of her shoulders. "More for me then." I looked back at the boy slowly, watching to see if he made any move toward me. _

_Very slowly I saw him nod at me. I was frozen to the spot. Fear and confusion was threatening to consume my already clouded thoughts but I tried to force them back. The woman leaned in closer taking a few more deep breaths. This was it, I was going to die. Any moment now she was about to sink her pearly fangs into my skin and tear me apart like a wild animal, drinking my blood like she had with my parents- making it slow. _

_Flash! I don't know what made me do it at that moment, the moment that strike lightening touched ground in the front yard. I just know that something that had been holding back the stake in fear snapped and I was plunging the piece of wood deep into her chest. I didn't dare stop, I push harder. A scream. Loud and piercing. At first I thought it had been the vampire's but I realized later that it was mine. My own scream of rage. _

_The two of us fell backward, almost in slow motion, and onto the hard floor. The blood was becoming a river, surrounding us. Her expression was a mask of surprise, confusion, fear and anger. She cried out hoarsely, her body growing paler. _

"_Help me!" she cried. The other vampire didn't move, he watched as he had from the beginning, in the shadows. His cold eyes bore into mine but I forced myself to tear away from his gaze. The woman's face was more furious, fighting against the stake that I was still pushing farther into her chest. A new me was waking up, and a new strength kept her from pushing me off and pulling the stake out of her chest before it reached her heart. Lightening, thunder. The fury outside didn't even compare to mine. Renee and Charlie's faces flashed before my eyes, their faces splattered with blood and their eyes glassy and unseeing. _

"_You killed them!" I screeched. "YOU KILLED THEM!" I screamed louder. _

"_Damn it, I said help me!" she said, squirming under the wood. Still, the boy sat coolly unfazed. _

"_Make sure you get her heart or she'll just heal herself," he said quietly. And then he turned, and was swallowed by the darkness. I pushed one last time and sighed as I felt the vampire stop moving. _

I watched Victoria searching in vein.

"Looks like you're out of luck. Everyone's gotten smarter than you've given them credit for," I whispered to myself.

I watched as her inhumanly beautiful face twisted in frustration at not finding any prey tonight. She must have been searching all night for someone. With one last scan of the street, she turned back toward the forest she had come out of and was swallowed by the darkness. I leapt into the next tree, following her as she ran through the forest.

One vampire, and Victoria at the very least. She would have been very easy to take care of alone but I knew she was part of the coven that I'd been looking for since Saturday. She'd lead me to their hide out and then I'd be able to take them all out at once, in one strike. The night air rushed past me, but I could see well enough through the darkness. The two of us seemed to be running for so long that I was beginning to wonder when we'd get there, so I let my mind wander to thoughts about my new school. Lillian Hartford Academy, my own person hell until I graduated. All thanks to Vivian Smith. A very good friend of mine but one who worried too much.

"_Bella you know you can't just be a vampire hunter for your entire life." _

"_And why not? I'm good at it and last time I checked, it was a bad thing that vampires ruled the world." _

"_Bella you're an amazing vampire hunter. One day you're going to rid the world of all filthy vampires, but then what? You won't have anything to do. That's why I want you to do more with you life, I've enrolled you into Lillian Academy." _

"_Excuse me? Didn't you even think to actually ask me first?" _

"_Just listen to me. At least do this until you graduate, for me," she said pulling the begging face out. I sighed, already beginning to waver. I just couldn't say no to that girl. _

"_I guess I've got to go pack then," I said after a while. _

"_Thanks, B! You won't regret this, I promise!" _

Victoria stopped suddenly. I sank into a crouch on one of the branches of an ancient oak. The bark was smooth under my fingers, so I clung on tightly- hoping I wouldn't slip. Victoria opened the door to a small cabin and stepped inside. It looked like it only have four or five small rooms, and the whole thing was made of wood. Good. I listened closely to the vampires inside, hearing every word and knowing who'd spoken.

"_Catch anything good, Victoria?" Laurent asked absently, a vampire with dark skin and the same glowing red orbs._

"_No! No one was even out! Three weeks straight with not even a taste. When did humans get so smart?!" _

"_They've put two and two together obviously. They know the vampires hunt at night for convenience, so naturally they avoid going out." _

"_If this keeps up we might have to start hunting in broad daylight!" Victoria laughed sarcastically. _

"_We might if things keep going as they are." I heard the shuffle of cards and imagined Laurent playing cards by himself. _

"_Where's James?" Victoria's voice was almost unfitting for the feline appearance she had. It sounded too normal. _

"_In the back but he said not to disturb him." There was a soft hiss of frustration, I imagined it was Victoria. _

"_Have you heard about the reward?" Laurent asked suddenly. _

"_What reward? How much?" _

"_500 grand for a girl who likes to go after vampires. She goes by the name of Swan apparently. I've heard she carves Swan into her victims." _

"_That's just ridiculous gossip! A human girl, fighting against vampires? Yeah right. And then carving Swan into their skin. Well if they were dead they'd be ash so she couldn't carve anything into ash." _

"_She carves her name into the other kind of vampires, I don't know what she does for our kind." _

"_It's still ridiculous." _

"_So you wouldn't take the reward?" _

"_What if we just kill some human girl and say it's Swan? Would we get the money?" _

"_Probably not. They'd have to identify her somehow." _

"_Oh well. Too bad, we could have used some more dough." _

I jumped down from my branch then, hearing quiet enough. I pulled my bag off my shoulder and pulled out a tin of gasoline, beginning to pour the foul smelling liquid all over the cabin and even around it. Moving as silently as a ghost, I sealed the doors and windows, making sure they couldn't get out before I pulled a silver lighter from my pocket. I flicked the switch and led the flame toward the wooden frame of the house.

At once there was a small explosion of fire. It leapt up like a wild animal, the flames beginning to rapidly lick at the cabin. I watched the vampires from beside a window. Their faces registered shock when they began to smell the suffocating smoke. A third vampire, James, rushed out of one of the back rooms.

"There's a girl!" he cried and threw himself at the door. It didn't budge, instead he was thrown back into the opposite wall with the force he put into trying to break down the door.

"Who are you?!" Victoria screeched at me. I smiled pleasantly, watching as the flames ate away at the cabin, the flames getting ever closer to the vampires.

"My name is Isabella Swan. And I am about to erase three more vampires from the world," I said clearly so they could hear me.

I felt the blood of the Swan women flow through me, giving me strength. I felt the ancient time flow, almost as if my fingers were grazing it. It stretched out in every direction from me, not a physical thing but a powerful feeling. I knew that when these vampires looked at my eyes they would see my family radiated back at them. Elizabeth, Diana, Violet, and me. We would all look out of my eyes like windows and freeze the vampires to the spot.

**The next day**

Last night's hunt had been filled with glory. I felt like I was bathing in light and power that stretched toward the heavens. I remembered the way they had burst through the doors finally and I defeated them one by one, Swan carved into a nearby tree trunk. I was very proud of my work, and very proud to have my dagger. It was made from solidified poison that was so powerful it ate away at whatever vampire skin it came into contact with.

With my ipod in hand, I walked through the front doors of Lillian Academy like I was a queen. But I quickly put it away when I reached the front office. Sitting behind a desk with an expression that clearly said she hated to be here, was a woman with short curly hair, styled in a bob. Her electric blue eyes watched me as I entered the office, her blood red nails tapping the counter annoyingly.

"Hi, I'm here to pick up my schedule." She rolled her eyes.

"Name?" she asked in a cold voice.

"Elizabeth Marigold."

"Ok, yeah here you are." She clicked a few buttons before the printer whirled to life and she handedme a piece of paper.

"Thank you."

"Have a nice day!" she called after me in fake welcome. I sighed and began making my way toward my locker, wondering about how I'd ever be able to find my classes. Just as I had shut my locker door, I nearly jumped back in surprise.

In front of me was a small pixie like girl. She had short inky black hair, and golden eyes that seemed to dance in excitement. A vampire, I noticed with wonder. But a vegetarian.

"Hi, I'm Alice Cullen!" She introduced herself happily. Cullen, the name stirred something deep inside my mind. But it was too distant to grasp. I turned my full attention to the vampire who was holding her hand out for me to shake. I shook it quickly but dropped it almost instantly afterward. I was still standing in a ready position, ready to fight to the death in the hall full of humans. But she didn't make any threatening move toward me.

Maybe she's just being nice, I thought. Yeah and maybe Santa Clause is just invisible. But still, I couldn't help but to relax around her. She didn't seem to mean me any harm.

"Elizabeth Marigold. I'm new here."

"That's pretty obvious, it's nice to meet you!"

"It's nice to meet you too Alice." I had surprised myself by actually meaning it. Somehow she reminded me of Vivian.

"So where'd you transfer from?"

"Oh just Brendan High back in Arizona."

"Wow, long way from home!" she laughed. I couldn't help but laugh as well.

"Hey Alice?"

"Yeah?"

"You wouldn't happen to be walking past the AP history class would you?" She laughed again.

"I have first period AP history too, I'll take you. Then you can meet Jasper."

"Jasper?"

"He's my boyfriend," Alice explained.

"Oh."

"Come on, we'd better get going before the bell rings." I followed her as she led me away from the lockers and down the hall. Everyone turned to watch her as she walked proudly, her skin glittering faintly (but only enough for me to notice) giving her a natural shine. She almost looked like a model strutting down the catwalk. I hadn't noticed all the whispers or stares that weren't only directed at Alice because I had begun to feel a prickle in my senses that meant someone was watching me. I turned in what felt like slow motion, my eyes scanning the hallway behind me only briefly before I was met with a pair of glowing honey colored orbs.

Across the hall stood a fallen angel, I was sure of it for about half a second. He was lean and boyish looking with untidy bronze hair that looked almost as if he'd just rolled out of bed. But somehow, it was attractive. His skin was pale, almost like marble. And he was staring at me, locking my gaze with his. His eyes had caught mine and refused to let me go, making me feel like I was drowning in them. A vampire, my mind told me numbly. I stared at him for what felt like only moments, not noticing that someone beside him was calling him. I would have normally noticed that this person too, appeared to be a vampire.

It was only when Alice began pulling me back down the hall that I noticed she had been calling my name. I looked at Alice's excited face for half a second before I looked over my shoulder at where the boy had been but he was gone. I faced Alice again reluctantly and quickly saw that she was laughing quietly to herself.

"That was my brother, Edward. I'm sorry about him."

"Edward, huh?"

"Yep!" she said quickly and then seemed to decide on changing the subject. "Let me see your schedule." I handed it to her, blushing slightly when I realized I had wrinkled it when I had been gripping it a moment ago. She moved over to the nearest wall and began smoothing it out before running a long pale finger down the list of classes.

"Ok you have first period with me and Jasper, then second period Latin with Emmet, third period biology with Emmet and Rosalie and then fourth period music with Edward."

"Alice, are you finding me chaperones for all my classes?" She flashed me a dazzling smile.

"Of course, since you're new here you won't know where any of the classes are!"

The two of us started down the steadily emptying hall again, making our way toward first period. She must have noticed my thoughtful silence and decided to bring up the subject I was most curious about.

"Sorry about Edward. He tends to act kind of mysterious sometimes," she said. But she didn't need to. All he'd done was capture my attention and send my mind whirling, but I didn't have a reason to kill him. He was a vegetarian, probably from the same coven as Alice.

"Mysterious isn't the word I'd use," I muttered to myself, fully aware that Alice could hear every word and was smirking to herself.

_**_____________________________________________________________**_

_**Oh for the love of- God that was long! It took forever! I was rewriting this when all of a sudden the computer freezes up before I had it saved and deleted all my awesome work! I got a little too excited on the first chapter so I had to fix it. I couldn't remember everything I wrote so I'm sorry if it still sucks. Anyway please review, I'm being sapped of motivation at the moment. **_

_**-V**_


	3. I've seen him before

_**Hello everyone! Sorry I haven't updated in a while, I've been really tired lately and kind of lacking drive. I still am but I realize that I need to update or a lot of people will be pretty mad. Anyway here it is, it might end up being short but every time I say that it usually isn't. I'll try to remember to edit it before I post it this time. Wish me luck!**_

Chapter two: I've met him before

**B Pov**

The day had past in a chaotic whirl. I was constantly introduced to numerous people that I mostly forgot as soon as I had a moment to myself. Only the strange Cullen family really stayed in my mind but then again, maybe it was because I had trained myself to do this after years and years of being a vampire hunter. I'd have to be careful around them; even though they appeared friendly, things could change at anytime really.

And I'd like it if I wasn't killed by a vampire just because I had let my guard down- or even dragged off to the Voultri so they could collect the reward money for my capture.

Oh? I forgot to mention the large sum of money on my head? Yep! It's a grand total of 900,000 dollars. But it may have gotten larger now. But I was pretty sure that'd I'd done my job correctly and left no trace of my presence, except for the vampires that caught sight of my face before they died. But that was reserved for only them and even then no one else had ever seen what I looked like. So I think I'm safe unless I do something to attract attention to myself.

I was just pondering the idea of someone accidentally seeing my face when I walked into last period. I had completely forgotten this was my class with Edward, completely forgotten that I was still at school- and with vampires no less!

The only available desk was next to _him_, Edward Cullen himself. He was gazing at the white board with a blank stare, his expression somewhat board. He didn't even look up until I was seated next to him and had already begun to pull out my song book and violin. And when he did, a slow smile spread across his face- somewhat crooked, as if he were amused somehow.

"Sorry, we weren't properly introduced. I'm Edward Cullen."

"Elizabeth Marigold." I smiled back just as pleasantly but waiting for something.

"It's nice to meet you Elizabeth." The sound of his voice was a musical instrument all its own. And somehow, I felt my chest tighten and felt the stirring of a memory. He sounded familiar, but where had I heard the voice before? It couldn't possibly be anyone else, it was unmistakable!

"Likewise," I said after a moment.

"How long have you played the violin?" He asked suddenly. What was this, twenty questions? Was he about to ask me my favorite color? Or was he about to ask if I killed vampires for a living?

"About nine years. How about you? How long have you played piano?" He laughed then, his expression a little surprised.

"How'd you know I play the piano?" I shrugged as if it didn't really mean anything.

"You look like a piano type guy. I'm just good at that kind of thing."

"Very, but I've been playing it since I was eight years old."

I smiled mentally, noticing how he dodged the question.

"All right class listen up!" Miss Smiths called through the room, the chatter of the other students silencing instantly. She had honey colored hair that was pulled up into a tight bun, her bright blue eyes hidden behind half moon shaped glasses. Her expression was stern and her voice had a slight French accent in it. She wore a rich brown turtle neck and black skirt that hung just below her knees.

"Today we 'ave independent study. I'd like everyone to compose two songs before the end of the term and perform it for the Christmas festival." There were groans from all over the classroom but one look from Miss Smiths silenced them again. "You may work with a partner if you wish," she said before she turned to the board and began writing the date of the performance and other dates on the white board.

There was shuffling and then the loud chatter of students getting to work. A few people were jumping to their friends' side, demanding to partner up.

"Well how about it?" I tore my eyes away from the laughing class and turned to face Edward with his crooked grin again. I couldn't help but smile a bit myself.

"How about what?"

"Do you want to be my partner?" I wasn't really sure if other people were beginning to turn to watch us at Edward's words or I was just imagining it but I felt my cheeks burn instantly.

"I-I guess," I said stiffly. A few other girls gave me cold glares at the sound of my less than friendly sounding choked answer. He smiled though as if I hadn't acted strangely and began pulling out empty sheet music.

For the next hour and half we worked together. I tried my best not to sound like I was being rude- since before I really hadn't meant to. I listened closely as Edward worked through the part of the duet we were working on. He was playing his part, the sound weaving a certain calmness around the now silent room.

I was too entranced by the music to notice the silencing instruments and the faces that turned to watch us. I felt the rhythm of the notes ripple through my body like it was ten times louder than it was. And I just let myself get carried away, forgetting that I was sitting next to a vampire that left me more uneasy that I'd been since the night my parents died. But it wasn't unpleasant exactly. I should have remembered that everyone was watching and that I was still in class, not drifting off into my own little dream world.

But when the part for the violin came I lifted it up and began just as smoothly as he had, transitioning nicer than I'd thought I would. And then the two sounds joined, weaving a colorful band that seemed to drape around my shoulders like a blanket of warmth or a bubble of peace and sound.

I jumped when the bell finally rang and students began packing up their bags to go home. I couldn't help but to feel a little sad that we hadn't gotten to finish the first part yet.

"I guess we'll pick up tomorrow," I said before turning to leave. He looked like he was about to say something but before either of us could blink, Alice was rushing in, towing a very surprised looking Jasper.

"Bella you have got to come over today!"

"Oh ok, I guess…" She beamed at me, glad that I really hadn't put up a fight.

"Good, I want you to try on a few things."

"E-Excuse me?"

"Don't mind her. Alice gets a little enthusiastic sometimes," Edward laughed from behind me.

"Well come on, let's go!" Alice grabbed my hand and was already dragging me out of the classroom before I could say goodbye to Edward- even though I'd probably see him again.

But when I looked back, I caught a last glimpse of him. He was standing in the doorway with an amused expression on his face. But he was standing in a slight shadow, and another memory stirred in my mind. For a moment, the vampire from before flashed before my eyes and it was hard to distinguish them apart. I blinked a few times to try and rid myself of the painful memory, turned away and let Alice lead me to the silver Volvo in the parking lot.

He seems so familiar. But where have I seen him? Surely there aren't a bunch of people walking around who look like him, and yet somehow his face brought up the memory of the vampires from the night when Charlie and Renee died. No…when they were murdered.

_**__________________________________________________________**_

_**Sorry it's short, I'm running on empty at the moment. I need to gather ideas, update and then fuel myself more. Maybe if you guys reviewed really good reviews and motivated me.**_

_**-V**_


	4. Reliving a Nightmare

_**Hello again everyone! Thank you for all the wonderful reviews! I have a goal of 100 reviews for this story so please help me achieve this! I've only reached this story for one recent story so I'd like the others to catch up too. Sorry if that sounds unreasonable. Anyway, a few of you have already figured out a key part of the story. Good job but please don't tell anyone else since they'll figure it out soon anyway. If you have any questions, feel free to ask. And if you have heard any songs that you think would fit this please let me know what the song is and who it's by so I can include it in a chapter. Thank you everyone!**_

Chapter three: Reliving a nightmare

**E Pov**

I couldn't believe my eyes. When I went to school that morning, I was prepared to have a "normal" day as always. Meaning I'd go through the motions of school and class, meet up with the others at lunch and then go home after everything was done. But I didn't expect to come face to face to _her_. Emmet was on the other side of me, talking to me about the video game he was going to buy for this weekend and the wrestling match that Jasper promised him.

And then I heard the most beautiful sound in the world, the sound could only be compared to bells or wind chimes.

"Elizabeth Marigold."

I turned around and saw that a small girl with dark brown waves of hair cascading down her back and the deepest chocolate brown eyes I'd ever seen. Her skin was unusually pale, even for some of the other people that lived in Forks and she most definitely did NOT live in Forks. I would have remembered seeing her before though her face brought a sense of familiarity.

"Where'd you transfer from?" I heard Alice ask Elizabeth. I looked a little closer at her, and was surprised. She just didn't look like an Elizabeth.

"Oh just Brendan High back in Arizona."

A few minuets later the two of them had begun to leave the lockers and head to the AP history classroom. But I just couldn't stop staring, even after Emmet had caught on and was trying to shake me from my trance like state. One moment Alice was laughing and Elizabeth was smiling politely at her and then I saw her stop. She stood still for what seemed like forever, as if she had just realized something vital.

And then she began to turn around. I knew that if I had a heart beat it would have been thundering frantically as she scanned the crowd of students and finally met my eyes. I was caught for what seemed like years, the two of us frozen on the spot and unable to look away from each other. I was once again struck by her unearthly beauty, it was a bit unsettling knowing that I'd seen her somewhere before but unable to tell where. Her eyes seemed to look right through me and see what I was, and look even deeper than that. She didn't get an uneasy look on her face or unintentionally cringe away from me like everyone else did. She seemed as transfixed as I was.

I'd never been one to believe in angels or anything like that, but for one moment I was entirely convinced that one had landed at Forks High and was gazing at me from across the hall.

And then the worst possible thing happened, Alice tugged on her sleeve, snapping her from her trance and starting off down the hall again. Distantly I heard Alice talking with Elizabeth again, Elizabeth's answers sounding somewhat forced. I wanted nothing more than to flee the scene, so I took off to first period without a backward glance. But I couldn't escape Emmet and Alice's thoughts, even though I was concentrating on _her _thoughts and getting nothing.

**Alice: Edward, were you spying?**

Alice seemed a little smug somehow, though I had no idea what about. She sounded like she was hiding something but when I pressed further into her mind she began singing Halo in German.

**Emmet: What was with that? She's just another human girl, Edward.**

No, she wasn't just another girl. I was already starting to see that something was different about her, something that made me get pulled like a magnet toward her.

**B Pov**

Alice and I piled into the silver Volvo I'd seen in the parking lot this morning and waited for the others. One by one they appeared from the front doors and strode out of the school building like V.I.P's strolling into a club. Rosalie and Emmet, looking like two movie stars; Jasper who sat on the other side of Alice, like they'd just walked off the set of a summer romance movie; and Edward who just looked like a Greek statue come to life.

Edward pulled out of the parking lot at an alarming speed but I bit back any comments about the speed. There was silence in the car except the low hum of the engine. I felt more than awkward to be here, especially since Rosalie didn't seem to like having me here either.

Emmet and Jasper had been friendly to me when Alice introduced us, and Alice was like a long lost sister or something. And Edward…well he was beyond description as usual.

Finally, Alice broke the silence. I couldn't have been more glad, until I heard what she was saying.

"I'm really glad you're coming over, Lizzy!" Alice had started calling me that since first period, my new nickname apparently- though I didn't mind.

"Lizzy?" I couldn't have been sure or not if Edward actually said it, but if I heard right, it sounded like he had snorted.

"What? Isn't Lizzy a good name?" I defended but kept my voice amused.

"It's not that. You just don't look like a Lizzy." Alice and Jasper were both stifling sniggers but Emmet and Rosalie seemed to be to preoccupied with each other to care. It was kind of sweet how the two seemed to have a little bubble of peace wrapped around them. I felt a little pang of jealousy at the sight of them though, but I tried to keep it off of my face.

I don't think it worked though since Jasper glanced at me with a bit of a sympathetic expression.

When we finally got to their house I was again surprised. The house was a large white Victorian styled house. Large windows seemed to make up an entire wall from the back and a huge garage made me begin to think they had more than just a few cars.

As soon as I was out of the car, Alice grabbed my arm and practically dragged me into the house. She was already talking at full speed but keeping up a pretty human pace. I heard the others laughing from downstairs and heard Edward call up at Alice.

"Don't be too long, we have to work on our music project!"

"Don't worry Edward!" She looked at me again, her smile growing wider. "You're going to look stunning when I'm done with you!" Oh no.

I was in a vampire's house with an over active vampire-pixie who was going to make me her Barbie Bella and I'd never get out of it.

Soon, we'd reached her room. I mentally groaned at the size of it. It was designed in a modern sort of way with a large desk with a computer on it, a book shelf on one side and a shelf full of purses on the other. There was no bed, obviously, but a HUGE closet made up for the absence of one.

It was long and wide, probably about the size of a small classroom. Shelves of shoes, bags, belts, and any sort of accessory there ever was could be seen almost everywhere. Hundreds of different outfits hung on revolving racks, a floor to ceiling mirror stood beside the door.

And to my horror, Alice had already begun pulling a lot of clothes off these racks. Surprisingly, they looked to be about my size.

"Alice, I'm obviously not your size. How'd you have all of this?" She shifted nervously a little bit but turned and smiled at me with no hesitation.

"Some of this Rose gave me to hang onto."

"These are Rosalie's clothes?"

"No, she was going to give them away." My senses were prickling. I think she was lying but I wouldn't press the issue anymore.

A silk blue dress, red V neck sweater and hip hugging jeans, short black mini skirt and violet colored tank top; the clothes seemed endless. Finally, Alice sent me to the bathroom to try everything on. I was amazed at how well everything fit, how it molded to my body like it'd been made just for me. The silk was smooth as butter, the sweaters soft and warm.

The last outfit was probably my favorite. It was a comfortable blue baby doll shirt and black leggings. I had a pair of cute flats to match (also amazingly my size) and stepped out nervously for Alice to inspect my outfit. I opened the door slowly and watched as Alice's expression became an explosion of excitement.

"Perfect! It's so back to basics, but it looks great on you!"

"Well this was fun-

"What do you mean 'was'? I'm not finished with you yet, Lizzy. I still have to do your hair and make-up!"

"Why am I getting so dressed up?" I thought I caught a hint of a smirk on Alice's face again before it was swallowed up by her sheer excitement.

"A) because it's fun, B) because I said so, C) because you'll look great!"

"The ABC's of Alice's Barbie experiment," I muttered to myself, knowing full well she could hear. She led me back into her room and sat me in a chair beside the vanity that was pressed against the wall opposite the door.

While she began pulling my hair up in various styles and looking through her make-up bag for the perfect shade of eye shadow, I let my thoughts wander back to Edward.

And soon, my wandering thoughts turned to the deaths of my parents. And before I knew what was happening, Alice's room faded away and I was on my knees in the kitchen of my old house.

_An unnatural breeze that brought with it a sweet smelling perfume, and also the revolting stink of blood. Lightening and thunder shook the house in fury, but I still was not afraid. _

_A river of blood and two faces with unseeing eyes. Two monsters with pale skin and surreal beauty. Their characteristics were similar in some ways but also became opposites after a point. One face was smirking at me with an evil glint in her eyes, and the unnatural calm of the observer who's face was obscured by shadows. _

_Confusion and also the sense of being outside of myself, unable to control my movements at all. My mind screamed at me to run, to make my legs support my weight and run or at least suck in a lung full of air to scream. But I didn't do any of that. I stared back at the two monsters, since that's what a vampire is to a seven year old, feeling calm._

_Later on I had convinced myself that I had felt rage at these two for murdering my only family alive, but I felt as unnatural calmness and the icy breath of death that hung like a cloud over the house. I was as calm as the vampire who was observing seemed to be. I stared at them, watching their every movement like studying a lethal predator for signs of danger. This felt so natural to me, but something that shouldn't be something that a little girl knows how to do. It's something an adult would do. _

_This quiet observing seemed to unnerve even the other one who was watching me closer now, waiting for some sign that I was inhuman as well. I felt unfeeling at that moment, studying my surroundings as well as watching what the advancing vampire was doing. I was looking for any type of weapon, studying the layout of the house incase I had to run. I scuttled backward a bit, staying in a sitting position, until I hit the back of the kitchen table. _

_Glass glittered on the floor from the brilliant lightening, surrounding Renee and Charlie like snow. Yes, they are lying in snow. There's nothing I can do for them, a small instinctive voice told me. _

_A ghostly melody reached my ears and I turned my focus to the vampire, who was no more than a teenager- still extremely young. He was singing softly, almost as if he were singing to himself. He kept his eyes closed while he did so but I could tell he was alert and ready to attack at a moment's notice. The woman seemed to enjoy it. She smiled and laughed at my expression. _

"_You're singing voice is so lovely. I'd like very much to hear it more, Edward." _

_Edward smiled a bit, opened his eyes and stepped out of the shadows. I saw his face completely, I didn't need the lightening to brighten the room. _

_He had untidy bronze hair and a slightly boyish appearance. He was tall and had as pale skin as the woman, though they were two very different types of vampires. I tried to focus on the words he was singing, but they were strange and unfamiliar to me- and they were somewhat eerie. His voice rang around the kitchen like a ghostly tune. _

_Edward looked at me then, his eyes not shining with hunger like the woman's but obviously blocking whatever I could have seen in them. I reached back a hand, gripping the leg of one of the kitchen chairs tightly. I'd begun to wonder later why I had been age to so quietly or easily ripped the chair leg off without notice or even at all, I was seven years old and obviously seven year olds couldn't pull a chair apart like that. _

_I made sure it was sharp and splintered but hid it behind my back, using Edward's singing as a distraction. The woman seemed hardly to notice me as he sang, her eyes closing and a sigh of content escaping her slightly opened lips. _

_As slowly as I could, I stood up and began to move toward the front door. It wouldn't have taken long to sprint out the front door but something told me they'd hear me if I ran and I'd have to be cautious- or else snap them from the spell that Edward seemed to be casting over the two of them, since he too seemed unfocused. _

_I was nearly at the door, my fingers closing around the doorknob and preparing to pull it back and move a little faster. But just as I did so, a hand wrapped around my ankle and dragged me to the hard floor. I fell hard, little white lights popping in front of my eyes. I felt myself being dragged back, almost as an animal carries off prey. _

_I fought with every ounce of strength I could muster, thrashing against my restraint. Slowly my eyes adjusted again and I could see that the woman had me in her grasp. She flung me beside Renee, so that my face was more than a little close to hers. I jumped back but was slammed by another great force as she slammed me into one of the cupboards. _

"_No, no. I haven't finished with you, I'm still too thirsty to let you just leave." I should have been scared stiff but I was running on adrenaline. I could feel ages of instincts running through my mind. _

_I didn't know about my heritage then, and I wouldn't until I met other hunters who knew the history of the Swan family. But I saw their faces then; Elizabeth, shining and powerful as she fought off pirates and supernatural forces. Even Calypso herself! Dianna who was like a mighty Hercules. Becoming an unstoppable force like a hurricane and dying like an avenging angel. And Violet, who spent her time learning about the mysterious world we all seemed to be apart of. Sometimes being marked as witches because of it. _

_Elizabeth who was still young with tanned skin and blond hair. Dianna who had strange blazing blue eyes and jet black hair that streamed like ribbons as she fought. Violet with pale skin and strawberry colored hair, her eyes shinning with curiosity and motivation. _

_All at once they seemed to whisper to me, pouring their strength into me. _

"_Fight and live Isabella," they said together._

_I stood up swiftly and gripped the chair leg in my hand tightly, my last lifeline. I ran at the woman with full force, slamming into her so that the two of us toppled backward and she flew into the living room. I landed a few feet away from her, standing up again. My heart was racing, my breathing shallow as I prepared to live or die. I wasn't a seven year old little girl anymore, I didn't even feel like a little girl anymore. I hardly felt like me anymore. I felt like I was the Swan family, rising up against this one vampire who decide she wanted to murder my family for something to eat. _

_My mind was silent now, no longer wishing to run away or scream. The slight tremor of anger was rippling through me but I tried to keep it at bay- the cool calmness would be what helped me win._

"_You have to get her heart if you want to kill her," I thought I heard the Edward whisper. I would have to remember him later, but now I was just fighting to stay alive against the woman who's stricken face looked from me to Edward. _

"_W-What the hell is this?! Is she on drugs or something? No little girl can throw a vampire like that!" she screeched. "Edward, help me! You've got to kill her!" He just shook his head, his eyes burning with disgust at her. _

"_If you can't even beat a little girl then there's no hope for you to ever join us." _

"_Please!" she begged. _

"_Do it." I turned to him, his eyes fixed on me now. "She killed your parents. Do it, do it now." _

_All at once, the flood of fury rushed out and I was clinging to my instincts against its flood. I moved forward, striking as fast as a cobra. Faster than I ever thought possible. _

_A scream of rage tore through the almost silence, match only by a second scream as the chair leg struck something and then slid forward as if moving through butter. I wouldn't let go of the wood, I couldn't. I was too afraid that I'd feel a great strike on some part of my body at any moment. My eyes were squeezed shut, I didn't want to see. _

_The woman and I toppled backward, her scream already silenced. I didn't want to look at what was around me, the gruesome scene of more than my parents' slayings. My whole body was shaking, I could hardly feel the cold arms that pulled me off of the woman and patiently pried my hands from the chair leg. _

"_It's ok, it's over now." I opened my eyes at the sound of his voice, my face much closer to his than I thought. I looked at him and he looked back, his eyes seemingly endless and his gaze making me feel like he could see straight through me. I was shaking more this time, afraid he was still going to kill me. _

"_It's alright," he soothed. "I'm a friend." _

"_A friend wouldn't let my parents get killed," I said defiantly, numbly wondering why I had said it out loud. _

"_There was nothing I could do. Sue had already killed them by the time I got here, but I guess you didn't need my saving." _

_Tears mingled with the blood that had stained my clothes and covered my body. I don't know if some of it was mine but I didn't like it. _

_Standing here at the scene of my parents' murder and forever changed by it in ways that most people wouldn't believe. In ways that aren't anything to do with normal trama or something that could be worked out in counseling. I'd discovered something that had been missing for a very long time. _

_The thing that scared me the most though, was that I was glad the woman was dead. Not just because of what'd she'd done but what she was. I didn't trust this vampire, this Edward, but he was all that kept me alive at the moment. So I let him take me to a police station and didn't fight when he left me standing outside the headquarters. _

_When he did leave though, I sank to the ground and shook with sobs that washed bright red down my cheeks. I didn't stop for a very long time, not even when the other officers heard my sobs and discovered me. I didn't stop crying until I fell asleep. And even then I'd wake up and remember and still cry. I did this until three days later when I finally realized I couldn't cry anymore. That was also the day that Morgan found me. _

_A vampire hunter who'd read about my family's murder in the paper and knew at once, and came to get me. Claiming that she was my aunt, and later adopting me. I'd forever be grateful to her for that, taking care of me and teaching me how to listen to my instincts but also learn many new techniques. She taught me about my family bloodline, and she kept me safe until I went off to hunt by myself. I haven't seen her since I was twelve years old, when I left our Denver house and moving to Phoenix to meet with a large group of vampire hunters. _

_That night changed me forever, and woke up a part of me that I could never put to sleep again…_

_**_____________________________________________________________**_

_**I know, I know! I'm going to work on the next chapter right after this. I just thought it was better to have a good two chapters instead of one that's not so good. Let me know what you think, it took forever to write! So again, if you figured Edward was the vampire she saw when she was younger, yay for you! If not, you know now. Maybe I'll give you a little prize or something. +shrugs+ whatever you want for guessing right. **_

_**-V**_


	5. Burning Memories

_**I won't say much since I said pretty much everything in the last chapter. Just review and stuff…**_

Chapter four: A Burning Memory

**B Pov**

I opened my eyes slowly, surprised to find myself still in the chair beside the vanity. Alice was still fiddling around with a hair straightened, her attention thankfully not on me. Because when I looked in the mirror, my eyes were a blazing violet color. I blinked a few times, trying to calm my heart at the same time and watched as the violet faded away slowly and revealed my normal brown eyes. I smiled to myself in relief and almost jumped up in excitement a few minuets later when Alice said she was done.

"Have a nice nap, Lizzy?" Alice joked as she let me look again at my appearance. I was surprised with her work. A slight orange tinted my eye lids, a brown eye liner bringing more attention to my brown eyes, and a soft pink lip gloss made my lips look slightly fuller. I grinned at Alice again.

"Nice work Alice!"

"A little make-up goes a long way!"

"I'll say."

"Oh, I think it's time for you to go downstairs and practice with Edward," Alice announced as she glanced at a clock that was on the wall beside us.

"Oh right…" Edward. I remember now, that night. Somehow I had repressed the memory of that night, changing it. A lot was different in this memory than the one before. Or was it just a dream?

_It wasn't a dream, _my inner voice seemed to say again. _That really happened. You refused to see the memory again. _

A repressed memory. What was Edward doing there? Why hadn't he killed me? Why was he so nice? And perhaps the most important, who did he mean when he said 'us'? He couldn't possibly have meant vampires because the woman already was a vampire. It made me feel uneasy. Maybe, well maybe Edward had meant to join the group of vampires that later took control of everything. After all, plans were said to have started at about that time.

I just couldn't believe that Edward had been part of that. Had been there the night that everything changed. Did he remember me? I don't think so. Or maybe this is all a plan to kill me where it will be out of sight. After all, they're all vampires. Even if they do have strange golden eyes- the mark of a vegetarian. I don't care because I know Edward hadn't always been like that. I knew him when he had blazing red eyes. I wonder what made him switch. But then again, I doubt he could ever change.

I had been so pulled into my thoughts that I hadn't notice Edward move to my side.

"You look so thoughtful, Elizabeth. Mind sharing?" he asked quietly, a crooked grin sliding onto his face. I jumped about a foot in the air and glared at his amused expression. "Whoa didn't mean to scare you," he laughed.

"You didn't scare me."

"Oh my mistake." He led me toward the back of the living room where there was a beautiful black piano standing on a slight platform. Edward sat down right away and pulled out the copy of the sheet music we'd been working on in class. He looked like he belonged there, like it was made just for him. I could almost see him in a black suit, opening his music as he began to play before a crowd dressed in formal clothing in a beautiful theater.

Noticing my staring he smiled again. "What?"

"N-Nothing." I pulled out my violin from its case and the music sheet.

"Would you like to warm up first?"

"Yeah, that'd be good," I mumbled. I thought I heard him chuckled quietly to himself again but decided not to be distracted by him again.

_Alright Bella, just get this done and then get out of here. _

I started with the scales, doing that two times before my thoughts were pulled elsewhere. Specifically, they were pulled back to the memory. What brought it on? How'd I suddenly just remembered? But if I was being honest with myself I already knew the answer, it was seeing Edward again. Being so close to him had somehow triggered my repressed memories.

Flashes of that night kept unfolding before my eyes like unraveling threads. Flash! A river of blood. Flash! A muffled snap as I pulled the leg of the kitchen chair. Flash! Two screams that stirred the unnatural silence. Flash! Four faces, two cold and lifeless; two inhumanly beautiful and staring. Flash! A hand around my ankle. Flash! Lightening, thunder and the shaking that wouldn't stop. Flash! Flash! Flash! Edward stepping from the shadows, his gaze cool and observing.

"Elizabeth? Are you ok?" I hadn't realized my eyes were closed or that I had stopped playing until I heard Edward's voice.

"I'm fine," I lied. I began playing again, not even noticing when my violin began emitting not the scales but the hauntingly beautiful melody that I'd heard Edward sing.

I looked up and saw that Edward was watching me closely, his eyes searching my face as if wondering how I knew this. I didn't even know how I knew how to play it. It just started in my thoughts and became a sound. And I couldn't stop now, I just couldn't pull the bow from the strings. Back and forth back and forth, the melody taking on a saddened quality. I could almost hear the words I didn't understand but were right there in front of me, on the tip of my tongue.

I'd studied all the languages vampires used and I knew this one, and soon the words floated into my mind like another instinct.

_A quiet night for a quiet calling_

_A quiet angel forever falling_

_A quiet urging to go this way_

_A quiet urging to look away_

_An inner tide that wakes but doesn't sleep_

_An inner door that's buried far and deep_

_One hand that reaches and one voice that calls_

_One little dream that shatters and falls_

_No time to dream just wake and greet_

_Just open your eyes and see what you see_

_Don't turn away from what you were meant to be_

I felt the words so deeply now, felt them on my lips just waiting to be sung. But I wouldn't open my mouth, I could do little more than play the notes the way I remembered and watch as Edward seemed to go deeper into thought.

**A Pov**

I thought everything was going perfectly. I mean, Lizzy had been dressed up and sent off to practice with Edward. I'd already seen that these two would be in love, but I wasn't prepared for what I heard next.

I was just sitting on the stairs waiting to hear them start talking or something, when Lizzy stopped playing her scales and started playing something else. Something that she most certainly shouldn't have known how to play. It was beautiful in a heart breaking way to made me get to my feet and make my way over to the two of them. Edward was sitting with a very distant expression that meant he was deep in thought and Lizzy seemed to not notice my appearance.

Jasper, Rosalie, Carlisle, Esme, and Emmet soon followed; filing into the living room and watching as Bella played the song on the violin and Edward sat as stunned as I'd ever seen him. I looked at Carlisle, trying to somehow ask without words.

"Lizzy?" I asked quietly, putting a hand on her shoulder. She fell off the chair she was sitting in at once, much quicker than I'd thought she would, and sat on the ground in an alert stance. But then she realized who it was and straightened up.

"Sorry, I was kind of out of it," she said quietly.

"Lizzy this is really important, where have you heard that song before?" I was trying to be nice but it was really important. She shook her head.

"I don't know." She looked slightly past my shoulder though when she said it, she was lying. But I couldn't force an answer out of her.

"Listen Alice, thanks for having me over but I think I should get home. I'll see you at school Edward," she said quickly before hurrying out of the house.

"How's she supposed to get home, we drove her here."

"I guess she'll walk." Normally I would have insisted on taking her home, but I was way too caught up for the moment to notice.

"Edward, how in the world does Lizzy know _Still Night_?"

He seemed to snap out of it then, his face just a little more animated.

"I don't know."

"How could a human know the song of the Vampire Kings?" Jasper managed to voice the one question everyone in the room was thinking. (Vampire Kings are the vampires that took over the world)

"That's a good question but I think it'll have to wait."

**B Pov**

This could not be happening! One day here and already I was being exposed because I'd had a little repressed memory decide to slap me in the face! And the one vampire who happened to be there that night was Alice's "brother" and the Greek god come to life that went to Forks High.

"Great how you managed this one, Bells!" I pulled out the keys from my pocked and stuck them into the lock before turning it carefully and pulling open the door.

It wasn't much but it was home. My house was a moderate sized house with few windows and dark interior. It was pretty high tech in some parts, like security and stuff. I flung my backpack down beside the door and my violin beside my music stand. I locked the door behind me before plopping down onto my white couch and took out my notebook from under one of the couch cushions. And then I started to make my notes about my first day in Forks, Washington. The place that haunted my memories.

_Mostly human population. Five indo vampires are currently enrolled in the school; Edward, Alice, and Emmet Cullen and Rosalie and Jasper Hale. Carlisle and Esme Cullen pose as their adoptive parents so that makes a coven of seven. All vegetarian, though Edward was one of the vampires that was at Charlie and Renee's house the night they died. _

_Carlisle and Esme are together, Alice and Jasper, Rosalie and Emmet are also together. I have yet to find any fellow hunters or allies. Edward appears to be part of the Vampire Kings and could possibly prove to be dangerous. As for now, I have visited their house and can reach it by foot if necessary. _

_More details will be provided later but it might be best to lay low and avoid the Cullens for a while. I wouldn't want to stir up trouble too soon. _

I finished with a sigh and shoved the notebook back under the cushion. My lap top beeped suddenly. I opened it and saw that I had an e-mail for both Vivian and Morgan.

**Dear Bella,**

**How is Forks? And Lillian Hartford? It can't be too stuffy, it's right with your taste. I think you'll like their music program. Meet anyone interesting yet? How about hunters or vampires? Well I'm sure you found plenty of vamps, it's just a question of hallo or indo. As for you staying at your parent's place, I don't think that's healthy. Even if you've fixed the place up and stuff, it's not good for you. I'm already worried. And I DO expect e-mail two times a day and a phone call. So write back soon or I'll have to fly to Forks and make a scene as I beat the crap out of you in the middle of class. **

**-Vivian**

I smiled to myself, feeling comforted by my friend's feeling worried about me and quickly wrote back.

**Vivian,**

**You won't believe this! One day and I've already met five indo vamps that go to the same school and act human. But they're part of a coven of seven and they're all vegetarians. They seem kind of nice but I'm still working, I won't forget. I was invited to their house to finish a project I had in class with Edward for music. Except, I realized that I had repressed memories of that night. Edward was the one that was there, Vi! I was so close to the one vampire that changed everything! And yet I don't know what to do. I think I may have ruined everything when I started playing the song from my memory. As for allies, I haven't seen any yet. And I also haven't seen any hallo vamps, I'm a bit worried actually. But tomorrow is a new day, Vi. I can't do much about staying at my parents', I have no where else to live and its fine. I'll send you e-mail whenever I have time and call you a lot, alright? Got to go study.**

**-Bella**

I sent that and then turned to my mother's e-mail, except that hers was a little more worried.

**Dear Bella, **

**I know you wanted to go out to Arizona to start a new life and everything but I really don't want you getting hurt. I only trained you so you would know, not just to go out looking for danger. I want you to call me everyday and also I will be visiting as well. In two weeks, on the seventeenth. Just make sure you get enough to eat and that you're being careful, alright? I'm your mother Bella, it's in my nature to worry about you so you can stop rolling your eyes at the screen. **

**I love you a lot,**

**-Your mom**

I laughed to myself, knowing full well that when Morgan was writing this she would have "seen" me rolling my eyes at her worry.

**Mom,**

**There's no reason to worry about me. I am fine. Perfectly fine. In fact, I just made a discovery that could help me out. I think I'll head to La Push tomorrow after school to see if the wolves are going to be allies or not. But don't worry, I think Vivian may just end up being here tomorrow after my e-mail and she'll go with me. I can't wait for your visit, just make sure that YOU are being careful too. I'll call you soon. **

**Love you,**

**Bells**

Once that was sent I felt more than a little tired, so I just laid back against the couch and quickly fell asleep again.

When I woke up it was much later. My senses were prickling, so I knew at once that this was what had woken me up. I sat up straight, listening intently. Something told me that whatever it was, was outside. I crept slowly toward the door and whipped it open. Edward Cullen stood just as always with a surprised expression on his face and his hand held up like he was just about to knock on the door.

"What are you doing here?" I hissed.

"I could ask you the same thing."

"What are you talking about?"

"Are we just going to stand out here and talk in the cold?" he asked suddenly. I glared at him.

"Yes we are."

"I see."

"'I see' what?"

"You already know don't you."

"Oh, and whatever are you talking about?" I crossed my arms over my chest, studying his expression. But he looked sad somehow.

"This isn't a game! Do you or don't you know?"

"I know." He sighed, hanging his head as if disappointed. "I take it that wasn't the answer you were hoping for."

"No," he said in a quiet voice.

"Why because you wanted to kill me while I didn't know?" I couldn't allow myself to pity him. He'd been my only option in survival once, but I didn't need him anymore. I was old enough to take care of myself and my Swan blood made me able to take care of myself even among vampires.

"That's not it!" I was backed against the door, his hands pressed on the wall on either sides of my face- his eyes looking hurt.

"Why then? Why didn't you kill me then? And don't lie!" He didn't answer me, he just straightened up and looked away.

"Why'd you let her get so close to killing me?"

"Because I was trying not to do the same thing!" He shouted back. "Tell me your real name," he said suddenly, turning back toward me.

"Elizabeth is my real name."

"Don't lie."

"I'm not!" He closed his eyes for a moment, looking like he was trying to remember something.

"Isabella, your name is Isabella but you like Bella."

"H-How-

"I saw the name on a spelling test that was on the fridge. And I heard them saying your name."

"Then you were there!"

"I was trying to get Sue away!"

"Now who's lying? You're a vampire and vampires kill, its just in their nature!"

"Well some of us don't want to!"

"That's hard to believe." His eyes looked hurt again but his expression was hard.

"You remembered the song."

"I did."

"But you were too young."

"When you're like me, you're never too young for anything. I even remembered the words." His eyes flashed again.

"But how could you?"

"I studied many languages while I was training, especially ones that were common among vampires."

"Don't you know what that song is?"

"No, of course not."

"It's the song of the Vampire Kings, about vampires." I gasped quietly.

"But of course you were-

"I used to be. Those were the years before I decided to stay with Carlisle and Esme. Before I chose a vegetarian lifestyle.

"Then why did you let me live if you were still drinking human blood?"

"Because I felt like I knew you," he said quietly. His eyes burned into mine as he leaned closer toward me.

_**_________________________________________________________**_

_**The end, please review so I can write more! PLEASE! I AM ON MY KNEES, PRESS THE REVIEW BUTTON AND SAVE A LIFE! SAVE MY SANITY!**_

_**-V**_


	6. Caroline Madison

_**Hi guys! I've finally decided partially what I'm going to do with this chapter so I decided to write it before I lose what I've gotten put together already. So please enjoy!**_

Chapter Five: Caroline Madison

**B Pov**

All night I lay tossing and turning, thinking about Edward and my life since I met him for the first time. I should hate him. It's in my blood. But yet I find myself marveling at how gentle he seems, how human. Like a wall that I've found myself somehow started taking down without notice, and once it was down- well all hell would break loose because it meant that I was in love.

But I can't be in love with a vampire. It was against every code of vampire hunters and most especially the Swan family. It was staking my own kind. And it would be seen as unforgivable. If I was about to take this giant leap, put my life in the hands of a vampire that had already once held my life in the palm of his hand, then it would mean fighting for it. I'd have to go against my own kind; I'd have to fight my own nature. I'd have to be more hidden then I already was, keeping my missions far away from Forks and the Cullens.

But I was going to at least try…

**The Next Day**

Tuesday morning was already a spinning mass of colors to me. I drove into the parking lot and the moment I stepped out, Alice was at my side. A huge smile was spread across her face and she seemed to almost vibrate in energy.

"Morning Alice."

"Elizabeth, we have got to go shopping after school! I just saw the perfect dress the other day, it would look great on you!" I fought back a laugh at how excited she was. Personally, I wasn't one for shopping. Luckily though, I had a mission after school that was extremely important and I was told not to be slow about my work this time. Not that I am, the Council just wanted to make sure I got it done quickly.

"Sorry Alice, I have to study for my biology test," I lied.

"Oh well I've already passed that, I'll come over and help you study-

"No! I mean, it's ok. I usually do better alone." She looked a little hurt for a moment but recovered quickly.

"Alright, but there's no getting out of going with me on Saturday!"

And before I could say no, Alice skipped off to her locker and I was forced into an unwilling shopping trip. But she was right, weekends were the days I was off duty so I had no excuse not to go.

I groaned mentally and headed for first period before I could make myself skip class and head home now. I imagined myself sitting on the couch as I flipped through TV channels mindlessly as my black and white cat, Anna, purred like a motor engine on my lap.

"Ok class, I'd like you to do a project on an important date in history. You and your partner will research the date given and decide on either a presentation of photos, a made up letter from someone in that time period, or to dress up in the styled clothes of that time period," the class groaned as Ms. Johnson announced our project.

I could only wonder who'd be my partner. Alice would obviously be taken by Jasper and I didn't know anyone else well enough since Alice had insisted on being a personal body guard the other day. That was assuming we could even pick partners.

I was just starting to worry when I looked up and met a pair of violet eyes. Very vivid violet eyes. Violet eyes that could only belong to a vampire hunter- or at least a descendant. The girl who sat beside me had long wavy auburn colored hair that rolled in waves past her shoulder to the small of her back. Her skin was lightly tanned, as if it were just an effortless glow. She was tapping her long fingers against the desk aimlessly, her eyes a little glassy. As if she was interested in something far away.

But she must have noticed my staring because a moment later she looked up and saw me. A smile spread across her lips, friendly but somewhat cocky looking. She stood up from her desk as everyone else shifted around to sit next to their partner and sat down in an empty desk next to me, her eyes shifting to Alice and Jasper quickly before back to me.

"I'm Caroline Madison," she announced. Madison. I'd heard that name before. Not her particular name, but as a family clan name.

"I'm Elizabeth Marigold," I said back, shaking her hand. She smiled, looking as if she were holding back a grin. I turned to look back at Alice and saw she was staring at Caroline with glassy eyes that seemed a little cold.

"Wanna be partners, Elizabeth?" She asked, putting emphasis on Elizabeth.

"Sure." Her cocky smile was back in place. I was just glad that I'd found another hunter, and that I wasn't the only one in this dreary town. But how could I possibly have missed her?

"I wasn't here yesterday," she answered as if reading my thoughts.

"Alright, one person from each group come up and get a piece of paper out of the hat."

"I'll go." I stood up and made my way past the group of kids who were squabbling about getting first pick. I quickly pulled a piece of folded scrap paper from the black hat that Ms. Johnson had set on her desk and carried it back to my desk before opening it.

"Civil war, that's bad luck," Caroline sighed. I had the sudden urge to see how Alice would take this and turned back to look at her again. She had her eyes on the piece of paper, while Jasper sat glaring at the paper. Was he mad at what they got? Or was he somehow offended by what Caroline said?

"Depends at how you look at it," I said back.

"It's depressing. A war, obviously it's not a happy thing."

XXXXXXX + XXXXXXXXXXXX + XXXXXXXXX + XXXXXXXXXX

A while later everyone was beginning to flip through text books when I felt a piece of paper slide under my hand.

_Why are you working with Caroline Madison?_

_-Alice_

Was she serious? Was Alice mad or something?

**(**A/N Alice is _italic_, Bella is **Bold**)

**Well obviously, she volunteered to be my partner.**

_Well I would have been your partner._

**But you had Jasper, I didn't want to make Jasper find someone else. You're his girlfriend if you don't remember.**

I looked over and saw Alice smirking at my note before she scribble back.

_That's true, and Jazzy seems happy that I picked him. Though I don't think he would have had a problem with me working with you. _

**Well that's ok. I'm expanding my horizon, my circle of friends.**

_Hardly, Caroline Madison is a witch._

**Isn't that a little harsh?**

_Not at all. For some reason, she hates all of us. I just don't know what we did to offend her. _

I mentally smiled to myself because I knew exactly why Caroline didn't like the Cullens. I didn't blame her really, even if you were a lost descendant of a hunter clan, you still felt the icy coldness that built a wall up against vampires. If I wasn't careful, I'd end up building my own wall.

_How's that funny? The girl just randomly hates all of us, for no reason. I don't see how it's funny!_

**It's not that. It's just, well I can't imagine someone just randomly hating you Alice. Plus, you should see your face right now. I think even Jasper is fighting to keep back a laugh.**

As soon as I passed the note toward Alice, I felt a second note slip under my hand.

_Alice is quite amusing isn't she?_

I smiled to myself again before scribbling a reply back to Caroline.

**Amusing doesn't seem to cover it.**

_No, it doesn't. But I think you already knew that._

**I did. So, Madison. I thought the name sounded familiar. Pretty important clan to have a member off in Forks hunting vegetarians. **

_We're not that important. There are more clans that are higher up than ours. Anyway, I'm still in training so technically I can't be sent anywhere good. And as for vegetarians, I'm not hunting them. They're "good" if you can believe it. So I'm here for the Port Angeles ones. They've got a bunch of the good ones._

**As a matter of fact, I was heading out there myself later tonight. Drop by my place and we can go together.**

_Excellent. This would technically be my first hunt so I'm glad you're going too, since I would have had to go anyway. _

**So it's settled then.**

_But before that, I'd like you to meet me outside the cafeteria at lunch. _

**Why?**

_To be perfectly honest, I want to know your real name_

**Oh but Elizabeth Marigold is my real name-**

_Oh come on! Even a newbie like me can tell that that's a fake name. Couldn't you have come up with a better alias? Anyway, I'm just curious is all and I know you can't let the others overhear._

**Fine. I'll tell you, but at lunch. But I don't know if Alice will like it.**

_What does it matter what she thinks? She's a vampire, regardless of being a vegetarian. You don't stop your true nature._

That last bit hurt a bit. Even though she was only talking about vampires, I think she meant most people can't stop their own true nature. Including vampire hunters. I guess it would be harder keeping things a secret than I thought.

**Listen, we've got to be super careful tonight. I've never had someone with me before, and a rookie is probably an even worse idea but I'd like the company. Just make sure not to get hurt or doing anything stupid, I'd hate to have to come bail you out. **

She smirked at me then, full confidence radiating off her face.

_Oh I'm sure I won't. Let's get started before we're behind everyone else._

I nodded and flipped through the pages of my textbook to the part about the Civil War.

"So what do you think; dress up, timeline, or pictures?" I asked a little while later.

"Oh that's tough. How about we make a timeline? I really don't want to dress up and have people stare at me all day and pictures would be hard to find."

"Good idea."

"How about we swing by the library on the way back?"

"Even better! We'll get some work in between too!"

**A Pov**

I didn't trust that girl. That Caroline Madison. Something was off about her and I just hated that Lizzy was being reeled in by her evil ways. Jasper kept telling me that I was just being overprotective- though he wouldn't even suggest the "J" word. (Jealous) I just didn't trust her is all.

Sure something was off about Elizabeth too, but in a cute, quirky way. And yet, these two seemed to get along extremely well. Almost like sisters.

"Alice, calm down. Elizabeth isn't going to replace you, it's only her second day."

"Expand her horizon my foot, I don't trust that Caroline," I hissed.

"There's nothing actually wrong with her. For some reason she just doesn't like us. Since most humans tend to keep their distance from us, this might just be a more extreme case. Don't worry about it."

"Fine, but I'm not happy about it!" I glared back at the scrap piece of paper on the desk. _Women's Rights._ It wasn't a bad topic, but I would have rather have had a group of three.

_If only Caroline had been sick again today,_ I caught myself thinking.

_What's going on, Alice? _I heard Edward say mentally.

_Elizabeth is going to be Caroline Madison's partner._

There was silence for a few moments as I let this sink in.

_The girl who hates us?_

_The very same._

_Why did she even talk to Elizabeth? I haven't seen her talk to many people._

_Beats me, but I just don't trust her. But Lizzy is just buying into all her lies!_

_What did Jasper say?_

_He said not to worry. That she was probably just distancing herself from us like all humans but in a different way._

_Well he's probably right. Just keep an eye on them…in class I mean._

_Roger!_

**B Pov**

Latin was finally over with and I was already making my way toward the cafeteria.

"Lizzy, you coming to eat at our table?" Emmet asked once we had finally made it through the doors.

"Oh no, I promised Caroline I'd eat with her today."

"Caroline?" His expression was puzzled as he made his way toward the table where the others were already sitting. Edward wasn't there yet and I was glad, I knew there would be no stopping me then. I'd have to go and sit at their table.

So I moved quickly out one of the side doors and onto the lawn that had many rarely used lunch tables. A few people were outside already, enjoying the mild weather- seeing as it hadn't rained yet but it wasn't exactly sunny either.

I pulled a few snack bars out of my bag and waited for Caroline to show up. And while I was waiting, I pulled out a sketch pad and pencil. Before I knew it, my hand was gliding across the page and my attention was far away from the students at the tables or the quiet footsteps that stopped at my table and finally the slight weight on the opposite side of the table as someone else sat down.

"Are you always that engrossed in your work?" I'd forgotten how silky her voice sounded. Caroline had a certain presence like the Cullens; she was someone you couldn't forget but someone your memories did not justice for. She'd startled me but I didn't jump or gasp. I looked up at her and saw she was smiling down at the page. "And a great likeness to the Edward Cullen too," she laughed.

I too looked back down at my work and felt heat rush into my cheeks. Edward was looking up at me from the page with eyes that were somewhat amused, his lips pulled up into that familiar crooked smile.

"Sorry, I was just waiting for you."

"No problem, it was my fault for being late. Mr. Rich decided that my English paper was worth a 'D' and I had to stay and explain to him why it met his requirements."

"So what did he do?" She smiled mischievously then.

"He gave me an 'A' of course."

"Persuasive. I don't see at all how you're still a rookie."

"My parents didn't want me to start when I was young, like most people do," her smile turned into a frown and she glared at the tips of her fingers. "But anyway, so what's your real name?"

I looked around quickly, satisfied that anyone that would hear was out of ear shot.

"My name is Isabella Swan," I whispered, knowing full well that she could hear me.

Caroline gasped dramatically, her eyes widening and her expression so shocked it was almost horrified.

"No way! You were a Swan all this time and you never told me?! I've been so rude!"

"Don't worry, you weren't rude at all."

"Oh my god, the last of the Swan clan. This is like such an honor!"

"No, no really. I'm nothing special as far as hunters go."

"Oh no, you're not just one of the best hunters there ever was. You're just a simple girl like me who grew up in a major clan and turned out not to be special!" she said sarcastically. "So how'd you start?"

"You don't know?" I felt a little smug myself. "After all that you seemed to know so much about me."

"No, I don't. The other clans gave reports of the last of the Swan clan and how great of a hunter she was but nothing else."

I sighed to myself. The last of the Swan clan. I'm not sure I like that title; the trouble with being the last of anything was that once you were gone, so was that entire bloodline. And it just proved that all my ancestors were probably looking down on me with shame that one girl could manage to mangle their family name so much. I wasn't anything special, yet I managed to become the last of us. It was more than a little depressing to tell you the truth.

"I was seven…" I began. Caroline leaned in, her face alive with excitement and her aura seemingly quivering in anticipation. "Two vampires attacked my parents that night, and they were killed instantly."

"That's horrible!" I nodded but continued.

"One was a hallo and one was an indo."

"How in the world did you manage to make it out alive, when you were seven years old?!"

"Well I don't know exactly. The indo didn't do anything, just watched. He didn't even seem interested at all. The hallo was a woman, and she decided to take me next. I should have been afraid, except I felt nothing but calm. I let my instincts drive me, telling me to snap off a leg from one of the kitchen chairs."

"Oh my god, that's horrible! But good that you had instincts! What happened next?"

I smiled to myself again. Not many people knew about my story, the story of how I'd become an entirely different person in a matter of minuets. Morgan and Vivian were the only ones really. And now it would also be Caroline, it felt good to get it off my chest. Though I would never dream of telling Edward, the person who had only seen half of the story and didn't even realize exactly what he was seeing take place. He hadn't realized that he had let a vampire hunter live. Even if I was only a child. I wouldn't have been able to fend him off with only a piece of wood.

"Well I don't know really. I just found out that I had some repressed memories about that night. Like how the indo began singing, and the woman seemed deeply entranced. I took that time to run to the door, but I never made it. She caught me and dragged me back. And then, it was almost like the indo wanted to help me. He was almost egging me on, he told me how to kill her."

"And then?!"

"And then I did. But when it was all over, he took me to the police who placed me in a new home."

"What do you mean 'he took me to the police'?"

"He saved my life," I said quietly again looking down at my sketch pad. "I wouldn't have been able to fend him off with only the chair leg but he let me live anyway…"

_**_________________________________________________________**_

_**Another chapter will hopefully follow this! Review lots please! **_


	7. Dancing Swan

_**Ok, second chapter for today! Isn't this great, double chapters for both the times that I updated recently? Well anyway, they were "to be continued" ones and I thought it was unfair to leave it like that. Plus, I have to finish my idea flow and the chapter was getting a bit lengthy. The song used in this chapter is called Halo by Beyonce. **_

Chapter Six: Dancing Swan

**Caroline Pov**

When Bella/Elizabeth finished her story, I felt like a piece of was reaching out for her. Her cool composure seemed to make a lot more sense now. She had been hurt badly a long time ago and the wound hadn't at all healed. I could see the hurt in her deep brown eyes, an unusual thing since most hunters have violet eyes. But it also meant she could linger among the enemies as nothing, not even a threat- but also being the one who could easily take down the worst of them.

I hated that we lived in a world like this. In a world where vampires could run the whole damn place and no one would care unless it affected them. They'd care if they could only hear what happened to Bella in the uprising. Look what their world had cost Bella.

I didn't want to spoil her hope, since Bella seemed to be clinging to the hope that the indo she had met the night had not meant her harm but I'm not so sure. One of two things stuck out in my mind really. One option being that he had not known she was a vampire hunter but even then his mercy might not have been mercy at all. It might have been more merciful to kill her but then again. Maybe he wanted her to live like that.

It wouldn't surprise me, vampires are just cruel by nature. Leaving a little girl to face the ugly world they'd created, alone would be something they'd do. I refused to believe there was some alter motive for letting her live, because vampires were incapable of compassion- as it had been drilled into me many times before. I think he had no idea who she was, and most definitely would have killed her had he known what and who she was.

But his mistake was the vampire hunting community's rejoice. An important clan was lost, a clan that was almost like royalty that stretched back farther than even the oldest of the other clans, but one lost member had returned back into the safe embrace of the hunters. She'd found a good family, and I was happy that she had. Broken or not, Bella was still looking for revenge- it was easy to see that much, and she'd stop at nothing until the vampires slinked back to their shadows once again, or she'd die trying.

I admired her. I had long before I knew who the girl in my history class really was, the girl who became like an angel for our kind. I was sure that with her, the vampire race would one day become extinct.

And yet, I got a strange sort of empathy from around her. When she looked down at her sketch, into the face of the indo vamp Edward Cullen, she almost seemed to soften a little. I didn't know what the connection was between the two, but I didn't really mind that she seemed to like him. Granted, it was a little revolting, but they weren't a threat to us. Maybe it was because I'm just a newbie and I haven't been hardened by the slaughter of hunters and vampires yet, but I understood that she liked him.

Even if I didn't.

While Bella talked to me on the way to Port Angles, I could tell that both of our minds were elsewhere. So together we sat in silence, the wind flowing through the windows of Bella's sports car, and the hum of the engine the only other noise. I let my mind wander back to the days I had spent being schooled on the history of vampires and their hunters, and the days that led to the destruction of the Swan clan.

At the age of six I was already learning the characteristics of vampires, and pointing out people that had such characteristics. Usually they only had one quality, like someone who was pale or someone who had cold skin, but the older I got- the better I got at distinguishing vampires.

At first it scared me how many people walking around were actually vampires that I hadn't known about. Now that vampires ruled the world, they could walk around town and not care about being exposed- though they normally wouldn't. They always hallo vampires that people saw walking around, the indos were more rare and hid among the shadows. Though some mingled with humans, they were more discreet about hiding.

By seven years old I began physical training. Gymnastics, karate, ballet. Everything that could possibly make me improve on being a hunter; gymnastics for flexibility and quickness, karate for fighting skills (though I took many other fighting technique classes) and ballet for balance and fluid movements.

But I also took many other classes like music including; singing, piano, flute, violin and cello- so I could become good enough to be advanced groups that proved to have many vampires in them and also some very important vampire links.

By nine years old I had mastered pretty much every fighting technique. Music and dancing were things I was very good at, and tracking down vampires for the adults became a very easy thing to do. Even if I lived a relativity sheltered life, I felt like I was living on the edge.

By thirteen I was very good at getting information from other vamps, disguising myself as a vampire a few times.

Fourteen, fifteen, sixteen, and seventeen, I had become a social butterfly. Poised and graceful, girl envied me and guys wanted me. I built my walls, like all successful hunters, and kept myself cool and collected. Somehow, my unique appearance and cool personality made me even more irresistible to people. I found myself invited to parties almost daily, a line of guys a mile long that were just waiting to ask me on a date, and girls would ask me my secret. How did I manage to be so cool and beautiful.

But ever since I was six years old, when I first heard of the destruction of the Swan clan, I mourned with the poor girl left behind.

"_She's about Caroline's age too." _

"_Amazing! She took on two vampires at once, and so young!" My father had cried in awe. He sat down in his chair, "master chair" I called it since only the head of the household sat there. My cousin David, sixteen at the time, ruffled my hair a little as he walked past to sit in one of the other chairs. _

"_I tell you Uncle Will, that girl did a stunning job. When the others got to her she was so calm, didn't even flinch as they moved the bodies."_

"_She sounds cold. Her own parents die before her eyes and she doesn't even take notice!" hissed David's sister, Marie. _

"_No not at all. We're told her hunting instincts were awakened, she didn't even seem like a little girl." _

"_Tell us David, what happened there?" My father almost begged sadly. After all, David had been one of the first people to get to the house to arrive. _

"_It was a mess, it was. And the girl too! She was clutching at a broken piece of chair leg but just sat as calmly as ever. She was covered in blood and it took a while to get her cleaned up and bandaged up, since the hallo attacked her."_

"_Dirty rats!" Father said angrily. I hadn't heard him say that in a very long time. It just wasn't like him. _

"_The poor girls all alone, the last of the Swan clan. But she won't disappoint us, it's painfully obvious that this girl is a living miracle." _

"_She's a Swan," I said standing up off my cushion. "It's in her blood and marks her as amazing," I defended. _

"_You're quite right, Caroline," father smiled down at her. _

"_Who's going to take care of her?" I heard myself ask but never sure why I did. _

"_A very nice woman named Morgan Burns is taking care of her." _

"_Morgan Burns? Why is she the only-_

"_Morgan Burns is of the Council, it's a very good thing she's decided to take care of the girl and not leave the choice up to other clans who might become greedy when trying to obtain her. She's just a girl, hunter or not, who's family's just died. Rushing her into hunting would be terrible, she's only just started to heal…" _

All through my childhood I though of Isabella Swan as an angel. An angel with large white wings like the purest snow and kind heart but with power that would strike down every vampire that tainted the Earth.

I felt sad for her, losing her family- so that she was all alone in the world. But I prayed, I whispered into the night air and looked up at the moon and hoped that wherever she was, she'd look up and realize that someone else in the world was thinking about her and that she wasn't alone.

Isabella Swan was the angel of the vampire hunters, and I wasn't the only one who thought so. I was just the only one that spent my childhood dreaming about one day meeting the girl who was more like a goddess as our ages progressed and she fought the vampires and won. I drew many pictures of her, how I thought she'd look.

And in each picture she stood wrapped into the silkiest white robes, white as her wings that stretched toward the heavens and bright as the light that she sent to Earth and burned all the darkness away.

It was hard to think of her as my age. I had always pictured her as a teenager or an adult in the picture of youth. And now that I had actually met her, I was surprised by how accurate my imagination had been to the real thing. Except for the big white wings and robes part.

She had dark, mahogany color hair that tumbled in gentle waves just past her shoulders, flawless fair skin, and deep brown eyes that seemed to see right into your soul. Isabella Swan was everything I thought she'd be, and I felt like I was spending time with a goddess or something. And when I thought back to Edward and his family, I wasn't surprised why he was so interested in her- no not interested, in love with.

Edward Cullen was most definitely in love with Bella.

It was funny when you thought about it. A vampire and a vampire hunter, a fallen angel and the purest of angels. They were polar opposites but they were pulling at each other like magnets. And for once, I almost felt glad that Bella was in love. She'd finally decide to look up and realize she wasn't alone and that someone cared about her- even if that someone was Edward Cullen.

I never wanted to admit it to anyone but Edward was the only Cullen that I actually liked. (Not like, like) Though I had to act coldly toward him as well since I did to the rest of the Cullens. I couldn't help it, really it was just a reflex and I'd only slipped up a few times. Mostly I just avoided them.

And from what I'd seen of the two of them, they both seemed a little lost in the world. Maybe they'd both finally realized that a sun was shining in front of their eyes, lighting a path for them to meet.

I looked over at Bella who was beginning to pull over so we could get ready. And I suddenly remembered the promise I made to myself all those years ago, that I wrote down on a piece of paper and stuffed into my secret treasure box.

_I will one day meet Isabella Swan and tell her she's not alone. And that I will serve her in any way she needs. _

Whether that is getting information from vampires or being called at two in the morning to discuss a problem that's been weighing on her mind. I'd only known Bella for a day and already I felt like I'd known her for a very long time. And even though I sound like a fan girl, I wanted nothing more than to fight by Bella's side. Even though I was told she works alone, one time- just to see how she fights.

I'm told it's a spectacular sight.

**B Pov**

I felt a little shy on the way toward Port Angels. I felt like I was being examined inside and out by Caroline, and she was seeing deep down into the part that was in love with Edward. I know I shouldn't have been ashamed but I didn't want to have it all out in the open so soon. Not when I'd had so few time to get used to my surroundings. And I felt a little insignificant with Caroline- she was graceful and fluid, she was beautiful in an earthly sort of way, almost pixie like with her small frame. She spoke confidently and moved the same way, almost like she was dancing in a way that a ballerina would kill for.

And Caroline had grown up in a vampire hunting family. I hadn't known what I was until it was too late. Charlie and Renee never talked about vampire hunting, I don't even know if they knew.

Caroline and I made our way into a rest stop bathroom, each of us towing a black duffle bag into the ladies' room. I locked the door on my stall and pulled out my clothes from my bag. A tight fitting maroon colored cami and black jeans complete with my high heeled black leather boots. It seemed like it was a bit much, but we were bait as much as the weapon when hunting, but we also wanted to look inconspicuous.

I grabbed the bag off the hook and stepped out to face the mirror. I was already beginning to braid my hair when Caroline came out. Her shirt reached just below her bust line and was a deep violet color, and was wearing a black mini skirt with simple black heels. When she came out she just pulled her hair up into a pony tail, taking seconds but making it look like she'd spent hours on it.

I turned back to my reflection and started putting on my make-up. When I was done my eyes were covered with a light brown shadow, my darkened eyelashes and eyeliner bringing a dramatic look to my eyes. I didn't bother with much else except to put on a clear gloss and lean against the counter as I waited for Caroline to finish.

She was almost done now, just putting on a little mascara.

"You're not alone you know," she said suddenly. No one else was in the bathroom so I wasn't worried about being overheard but I was curious about what she meant.

"Huh?"

"When your parents died the entire community heard about it. I was six when I heard. Everyone always said that you were alone, the last Swan. But you're not alone. I just wanted you to know that." She was still putting on mascara, her tone casual, as if she wasn't saying anything more unusual than what the weather was like.

"Oh." She put the cap back on her mascara and smiled at me.

"You look great."

"You too." I hesitated for a second before I felt my own confidence pick up, the thrill of hunting starting to reach my veins yet again. "I'll make sure you have fun tonight."

She smiled again, wider and more confident. "Excellent."

XXXX + XXXX + XXXX + XXXX + XXXX + XXXX + XXXX +

Our location for tonight was Club Spark. It was pretty new, with celebrity appearances and complete with bouncer and long line to wait.

Caroline and I danced up to the front of the line, earning us many angry shouts that were cut short when people saw us. I led the way, my hunting spirit coming out again.

The bouncer barely had to look at us before he stepped to the side. "Have a good time ladies," he said in a deep voice. I smiled back at him, mentally laughing at the awestruck expression he wore, and pulled Caroline inside.

The inside was the picture that popped into my head whenever you said club. The room was large and humid, loud music pulsing through the room and vibrating the floor along with the hundreds of people that danced on it. A crowd of people stood on the dance floor, swaying in every direction to the music, the blue and violet lights dancing off the crowd.

Straight from the door, past the dance floor, was a platform where the DJ stood at the table, speakers on each side of the stage. On the opposite side, to our right, was a bar complete with four bartenders and stools that were almost full of people. To our left was a long staircase that winded around, almost above the dance floor, and up into the upper level which looked out above the dance floor.

"Something tells me it's invitation only," I said in Caroline's ear.

"Then let's get invited," she said back. I smiled at her and the two of us made our way into the crowd of swaying bodies.

The music thumped loudly, numbing my ears but vibrating through my body. I liked this feeling in a way, the music vibrating through me and making me feel light as a feather. Caroline and I danced together for only three minuets before we had to be separated. A man in his twenties with dark brown hair and blue eyes smiled at me as he made his way through the crowd toward us.

"Meet me at the bar in half an hour," I whispered to her before the man had reached us.

"Hello ladies," he said in a confident tone. I smiled at him, trying to look seductive. "I was wondering if you'd like to dance," he said to me.

"I'd love to," I laughed and took his hand as he led us further away. I turned back a little and saw that Caroline was laughing, still dancing by herself but being approached by someone as well. Obviously not noticing him yet.

"The name's Ben."

"Jackie!" I shouted back. Since I'd never see this human again, I didn't bother with saying Elizabeth but he wasn't who I was after either so I wouldn't say my real name.

"It's nice to meet you Jackie!"

"You too!"

He put a hand around my waist and pulled me closer, the two of us beginning to dance to the next song. This way and that, I let the music move me. I hadn't ever taken formal classes like Caroline had, who obviously would have danced with ease, but I didn't need to be taught something that was just natural to me. The air was thick and hot, and I regretted wearing jeans, but I danced on.

Ben seemed to be enjoying himself as the two of us moved with the music, and even more amused when the crowd made a little circle around us. I didn't mind, it seemed to happen a lot to me. But it also made getting invited a lot easier, if the attention of the crowd was on me, then so would the attention of whoever was above.

_**_____________________________________________________________**_

_**Dang it! I still didn't manage to get it done in only two chapters. Oh well, you'll get a third one maybe. **_

_**-V**_


	8. Halo

_**Third and hopefully, final, chapter for this update. I just strung some stuff together. I decided that Caroline was going to become a part of my story when Bella walked into history that morning. She needed a fellow hunter but one that would understand if she loved Edward. Please don't misjudge Caroline, she's a good character and she's going to help Bella a lot. The song is Halo by Beyonce. So without further ado…**_

Chapter Seven: Halo

**B Pov**

_Whoa slow down, you're moving too fast for me_

_Spinning round and round, you've got me spinning_

_Soon I'll be fallin' if you keep on callin' me_

_Whoa slow down baby, slow down for me_

_I just can't keep up with your moves_

_You're moving too fast for me_

The lyrics were typical of a club song, but now I found myself singing along with the crowd and the song as we danced. The spotlight was on us, and I was making sure that I put every ounce of power into this dance. This way, that way, whipping in almost every direction. I didn't worry that I looked stupid as I normally would because I was in a club, the atmosphere prevented me from forgetting that I'm on the job.

I spun around Ben once, touching my dagger that was hidden in my belt as I did. His expression was awed, watching me dance around this circle that the crowd had provided. Amazed that he'd snagged me himself.

And then the song ended. I didn't feel out of breath, I felt more alive and ready for anything now. I smiled up at Ben, ready to do another dance to get the attention of the ones I wanted, when I felt a tap on my shoulder.

I spun around and met an inhumanly beautiful face. The vampire was tall but also slightly muscled, he had silvery blond hair that was pulled back into a pony tail. He was wearing an elegant suit that somehow didn't look out of place in the club and dark sunglasses that obscured his eyes from view. I smiled up at him and smiled at me. An indo.

Well, well, well. Didn't take as long as I thought it would.

"Mind if I steal your dance partner for a while?" The vampire purred. He had directed the question at Ben but smiled down at me. I tried to act awed, like I'd never seen anyone more beautiful in my life. After all, most vampires weren't used to someone acting like they weren't anything special. I took his cold outstretched hand and waved back at Ben with the other.

"I'll see you later!" I called and was pulled through the crowd with the vampire. The crowd parted like the red sea as we moved through, the faces smiling at me as I made my way past.

I'd done it. I'd just made it into the V.I.P section and that made me more important. And also meant I'd have access to the room above. I scanned the room quickly, looking for Caroline but not seeing her anywhere. Maybe she'd done outside for some fresh air. I tried not to worry or less the vampire would probably pick up on my unease.

The winding stairs were steady, though they didn't look like it, and the two of us made our way into the upper level. Part of the room faced the railing that if you leaned over, looked out over the dance floor. But another part was covered by thin maroon drapes matching the maroon colored carpet. Other people sat on couches or cushy chairs behind the curtains, some of the other mini rooms still had their curtains open.

I was glad to see that Caroline was sitting on a particularly thin loveseat with another vampire that looked a bit like the one with me. He had blond hair that was pulled back into a pony tail but his sunglasses were on the table beside him and he wore a more casual suit. He was young like this one, probably about our age in appearance. The vampire beside her hand his arms wrapped around her shoulders and was whispering something into her ear. She giggled at whatever he said and glanced at me quickly, but quick enough not to have the vampire notice.

The vampire with me led me into the furthest room from the stairs and the two of us sat on a loveseat that looked like it'd been made in India. In fact, the whole room was Indian styled. The pillows that were like cushions sat beside the love seat and another chair, littering the ground in a somewhat stylish way. They were silky and had beads dangling off them. Candles glowed dimly on tables around the small sectioned room, creating a mood that was desirable supposedly. The incense was a bit much, almost forcing me to cough a few times.

The vampire smiled at me then, his arm wrapped around my shoulders as well.

"I'm Damien."

"Lola," I giggled.

"Oh Lola is it? I heard you tell that man down there your name was Jackie?"

"They're both my names. Lola is my nickname."

"Oh, are you sure you're not just playing hard to get?"

"I'm sure," I laughed. Damien leaned closer, almost as if he were about to kiss me.

"You smell wonderful, Lola," he whispered.

"It's what I strive for," I replied. He smiled then, pulling away but not far.

"What are you doing here in this club?"

"My sister and I wanted to dance tonight, so clubbing sounded like a good idea."

"Your sister?" His eyes lit up a bit. I wanted to kill him then. He really thought he'd kill me and then get at my sister? Well newsflash: I don't have a sister!

"Yep, I think she was in the other room."

"Oh what a pity, she could have joined us."

"Well, I'm pretty sure she doesn't want to kiss a vampire," I whispered. I grabbed my dagger from my belt and waited. Damien's eyes got wide and I thought I heard a low hiss escape his lips before he broke out into a smile.

"Observant aren't you?"

"Well I can spot a vampire a mile away…"

"And why's that?" he purred, leaning closer toward my neck again.

"Because it's my job to kill them."

I thrust the dagger into the vampire's exposed neck and pulled back. Damien let out an agonizing scream. But no one else would hear, I'd made sure I sealed the place with a spell so that no one outside out tiny little room would hear anything. And even our shadows against the curtain wouldn't be anything suspicious.

Before my very eyes, Damien was turning to ash. It started at his neck where I had stabbed him and downward and upward like spreading flames. He was on his knees, at my feet.

_A river of blood. Dancing flames that radiated heat even from far off. Two lifeless faces. An eerie song. A wooden stake grasped in my tiny desperate hands. The feel of a knife through butter. Lightening the brightened the inside of the house to the point of blinding. _

I dropped to my knees as well, the memory of that night hitting me like a load of bricks. I gasped, clutching at empty air. A desperation to reach out and touch the cold hands that had saved me already but weren't here to save me now. My head was spinning but I had to finish this.

I stood up on wobbly legs and glared down at the rapidly turning-to-ash-vampire. The incense could not cover the smell of something burning. I grabbed one of the candles from the nearby table, a can of gasoline out of my purse. I poured it in the shape of an 'S' and bent down with the candle in hand. The flame from the candle met with the liquid and instantly caught fire. I stood up, brushed a few ashes off my jeans and glared down again at the remaining part of Damien the vampire. It wouldn't be much longer but I wasn't sticking around.

"My name is Isabella Swan, remember that name in death," I whispered before throwing back the curtains enough for me to exit and made my way toward the room I'd seen Caroline in.

She was leaning against the railing with her eyes glued to me. Of course she had been able to see what had really happened in there and could still see the blazing flames that no one would see until it spread else where. Her own room was ablaze with dancing flames.

"Nice job," she muttered as the two of us made our way down the stairs.

"How was your first hunt?"

"Marvelous of course!" she laughed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Later that night, I was finally able to crawl into bed and let my thoughts dwell on happier memories. I was starting to get a bit worried though. What had happened back at the club? All those memories, those images, they came back like a slap in the face and literally knocked me breathless.

One thing was for sure, ever since I saw Edward Cullen again…weird things kept happening…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**The Next day at School **

Somehow I had managed to get our project done last night with Caroline and also sent both Vivian and Morgan an e-mail. I explained that I was too tired to call either of them or give them more detail before I went and crashed in bed. I don't even know how I had managed it all. After the hunt last night, I'd still felt somewhat drained. Even though it was something that almost never happened during a hunt, since it was what I was born for.

Friday was when our project was due and I was feeling confident that we'd get a good grade. So while other groups started opening textbooks or library books, I pulled out my sketch book. I didn't like to not finish something, and I was feeling the urge to draw today. So I flipped the page with the unfinished Edward on it and started drawing more detail, trying to be accurate but in truth not doing him one bit of justice.

Caroline had been awfully quiet this morning. I wondered if she was thinking about last night since she did seem to be deep in thought.

_Lizzy, what's going on?_

I smiled at Alice as she slid the note under my palm like yesterday.

**In general or about Caroline?**

_Why'd you just assume I was talking about her?_

…**.**

_I did mean her though. You're both awfully deep in thought this morning._

**I hadn't even noticed, I was too caught up in my own world, **I wrote the lie quickly, hoping she wouldn't notice my hesitation.

_Are you coming over today?_

**I guess so, I have to work on the rest of that piece with Edward. **

_I forgot you had a project in music too!_

**The teachers must be fond of projects.**

_Oh they are, believe me. By the way, what are you drawing?_

She craned her neck to see around my arm at the sketch pad that was pushed toward the side of the desk so I could write.

**It's nothing.**

_Oh come on Lizzy, if you're drawing something I want to see it! I bet you're talented. _

**How can you just assume that?**

_Because you are. You're in pretty advanced classes and you play the violin beautifully._

I felt my face redden slightly.

**It's nothing really, Alice-**

When she saw what I was writing, she took the opportunity to grab the sketch pad while I was writing and had it in her hands before I could object. I felt my face turn at least three shades darker as she began flipping through the pictures and showing a few to Jasper.

"These are amazing, Lizzy!"

And then she found the one I was dreading the most. She flipped over the last page and there was Edward. I think Jasper looked like he wanted to laugh, but not in a "wow you're a horrible artist" way more of an "I can't believe she was drawing Edward" way.

A large grin spread across her face that she didn't even bother to conceal, a mischievous glint in her eyes that made start to think she had an evil plan up her designer sleeve.

"This is amazing. It looks exactly like Edward!"

"Though I can't exactly say it's beautiful," Jasper laughed. Then he looked up at me. "I didn't mean it like that-

"It's ok, I know what you meant."

"I told you Jasper!" Alice laughed.

"Told you what?"

"That you are absolutely talented!" she said quickly, too quickly. She was obviously trying to cover something up. The question was just, what?

"It's not finished or anything yet."

"What do you mean? It looks done to me."

"You're not going to tell Edward are you?" Alice looked away from the picture again with an expression that said she was planning to do exactly that.

"Please Alice!"

"Why whatever do you mean?"

"Don't tell him, at least not until it's finished!" I grabbed the notebook out of her hands before she could say another word and put it back in my school bag- reminding myself to do it when I got home.

"I won't tell a soul…"

A little dramatic but whatever, as long as she wasn't going to tell him. I don't think I wanted everything out in the open yet. Even with him. I still had to sort out everything with myself first, to see if I really was in love with a vampire. Besides, if I did it would mean letting more than Morgan, Vivian, and Caroline know the story of how Edward and I met. Even if they wouldn't know about my being a vampire hunter part, I don't think I was ready to get everything out in the open. I'd spent so long putting up my walls for protection, and now one vampire- one angel was bringing them crashing down. One by one.

_Remember those walls I built  
Well baby they are turning down  
And they didn't even put up a fight  
They didn't even make a sound  
I found a way to let you in  
But I never really had a doubt  
Standing in the light of your halo  
I got my angel now_

_It's like I've been awaken  
every rule I had to break  
It's the risk that I'm taking  
I ain't never gonna shut you out_

_Everywhere I'm looking now  
I'm surrounded by your embrace  
Baby I can see your halo  
You know you're my saving grace  
You're everything I need and more  
It's written all over your face  
Baby I can feel your halo  
Pray won't fade away_

_I can do your halo  
I can see your halo  
I can be your halo  
I can see your halo_

_Hit me like a ray of sun  
Burning through my darkness night  
You're the only one that I want  
You got addicted to your lie  
I swore I'd never fall again  
But this don't even feel like falling  
Gravity calmed again  
To pull me back to the ground again_

_It's like I've been awaken  
every rule I had to break  
It's the risk that I'm taking  
I'm never gonna shut you out_

_Everywhere I'm looking now  
I'm surrounded by your embrace  
Baby I can see your halo  
You know you're my saving grace  
You're everything I need and more  
It's written all over your face  
Baby I can feel your halo  
Pray won't fade away_

_I can do your halo  
I can see your halo  
I can be your halo  
I can see your halo_

_**Ok, I think I'm done for now! Three chapters, I don't know what to do with myself. But I do expect a lot of review for my hard work on three chapters in one update. I haven't taken a break!**_

_**-V**_


	9. Bella

_**Hello readers! This is a later update so I might not get the chance to finish this tonight but I'll get as much done as I can before I have to go to bed. Yes, I do have a curfew to be in bed. But my parents are pretty loose about it and I don't want to be super tired for algebra in the morning so I'll be signing off at about ten ish. Just a head's up!**_

Chapter Eight: Bella's Lullaby

**E Pov**

The entire week was one big jumble of excitement. Well for one, it started out with Elizabeth coming to school. Bring with her the memories of a night that held part of my past I didn't care to revisit. And though nothing unordinary really happened after I left her on the front porch on Monday. I was still amazed that I had actually kissed her!

Elizabeth Marigold was something else completely! She was talented and beautiful and had the most amazing smile; her laugh- oh don't even get me started on that! It's like the most musical thing you've ever heard. And somehow she doesn't feel uneasy around us like most people do, she almost seems comfortable. But maybe that wasn't a good thing.

Tuesday I had been bombarded by Alice's constant mistrusting thoughts on Caroline Madison. Personally, I didn't think there was anything unordinary about her. I mean she was kind of pretty but in a cold and cocky way. Unlike Elizabeth, who just seemed as if it were all just so _effortless._

_I don't trust her, I hate her, the evil witch! She's trying to destroy me, I can just tell! And she's only using Lizzy to get to me. _

I sighed when I heard Alice's thoughts echo in her voice.

Esme was still putting the finishing touches on the living room- her latest design to make the house "really sparkle." A golden orange paint covered the walls with strokes that looked as if it were a giant canvas, that plus the wood floors looked nice- cozy and warm. A small table held a clear vase with a single budding daisy inside. My piano almost seemed to stick out in contrast with the black paint and the golden-orange.

Emmet and Jasper were currently playing the latest version of some new game that I didn't care to identify, shoving each other as they turned a corner in their racing game. "You cheated!" occasionally breaking the mild stillness.

Rosalie was out shopping for a dress and Alice would have gone too if she hadn't wanted to see Elizabeth so badly and also didn't "need" to color code her wardrobe.

So that left me, sitting on the bench of my piano and waiting to hear the familiar crunch of gravel to alert me to her presence.

"Edward, she's going to be here soon. I'm pretty sure _even_ she couldn't have found trouble since you last saw her," Jasper reassured quietly but then yelled at Emmet again for apparently cheating.

So I decided to just play some music to help me relax. I turned around and let my fingers follow the familiar music- a new song I'd recently made on sudden inspiration.

**A Pov**

I was feeling incredibly proud of myself at the moment, and mixed in with the bright colors of my many outfits- I was in heaven. I was only thinking about my mistrust of Caroline, not letting my thoughts wander back to Lizzy and the day that would follow the two when she got here.

I smiled at my designer gown- one that I'd just recently bought "too big" and in the perfect shade of blue that I thought would match "my skin tone." If Elizabeth only knew, and Edward too. I was secretly coming up with a plan to get them both to-

A beautiful sound fluttered through my open bedroom door. It was soft and sweet, a slow and almost sad tune. It was so soothing it was almost a lullaby. Something new, I haven't heard this one before. Edward is always playing the piano, there's no way that this is an old one. And then my smile was more mischievous because I knew it was working flawlessly.

Yesterday, Edward had confined himself to his room to compose a brand new song on "sudden inspiration" as he called it, and didn't come out until much later. Of course he had made sure not to make official plans- cleverly not allowing me to hear it before he was done.

And then, another glorious sound reached my ears. I couldn't hold back my laughter, and I didn't try. I felt like a villain from a cartoon as I laughed evilly. "Excellent, my plan is working!"

**B Pov**

I stepped out of my old beat up truck, parked usually outside of my house so I could hide my other car in the garage. The noise was thunderous and I was instantly glad about the silence that followed its absence. But I was also a little nervous about coming back. It's not that I didn't like the Cullens, completely the opposite. It's just, the last time I was here I was nearly exposed.

So I took cautious steps toward the big white door, again marveling at the beautiful house and knocked on the door tentatively.

A moment of silence was all that I needed to hear the beautiful music that was flowing like a breeze out the door and into my ears. It relaxed my tension almost at once, before I could realize that that may be a bad thing. The door opened slowly and Alice danced out the house, wrapping an arm around me. She didn't say a word but her expression said more than she needed to.

The two of us retreated back into the house, closing the door with almost no sound at all. I was amazed to see that the once white living room was now painted in a golden-orange sort of color that reminded me of a Tuscan sunset or something. Emmet and Jasper were sitting on the couch still holding their game controllers but not clicking the buttons rapidly like they would normally. They faced the screen but they were obviously listening to the angel that was sitting on the piano bench.

Even though the room had a slightly modern feel to it, the piano and the player himself seemed to be a window back into time. The piano was sleek and black, Edward looked like he belonged there. He was concentrating so much that he hadn't even noticed the absence of the normally loud video game or that Alice had already let me inside while he had been off in his own world.

I just couldn't seem to look away as he played, feeling lighter than air. A feeling I very rarely got anymore but seemed to be evoked when I was listening to Edward play or even just being near him. I didn't feel good enough to be right here, listening to him play this beautiful song that was peaceful but at the same time painting a colorful scene. The tune wasn't familiar, but at that moment I felt like I was looking through a window- seeing the real Edward for a moment.

If only I could be that honest with him.

But I don't think it mattered. Not when my body decided to move on its own and sit beside him on the smooth wooden bench. He stopped at once, a smile spreading across his face.

"Don't stop, your song was so lovely."

"If that's what you want," he said quietly before returning to playing the song but the hint of a smile on his face still.

It felt like heaven, even if it was the most unlikely place to find it. I wanted to scream it to the world now; I, Isabella Swan, was deeply in love with Edward Cullen and he could never know the other side of me. But even a little time it better than no time at all.

_I'll make the most of it, _I resolved.

_**______________________________________________________**_

_**Ok, I've only got a really short amount of time left to write so I decided to leave it here since it was a good place to stop without much of a cliff hanger. If I continued it would be length and probably a major cliffy. So just enjoy the fluff while you can. I'll try to add more fluff like this, and sorry again that it's short. Please review lots and make me get myself into gear. And then maybe there will be LOTS of chapter updates. **_

_**-V**_


	10. A Rose Among Daisies

_**Hello everyone! Since a lot of people really liked the fluff chapter last time, I think I'm going to add another one. Hopefully longer this time. Just let me know what you think!**_

Chapter Nine: A Rose among Daisies

**B Pov**

_There's a rose among daisies, a beauty with thorns_

_Watch out, watch out! She's a wild fire_

_Poetry in motion, dancin' like she's got no place to be_

_A rose that's dreaming of a feather high up in the sky_

_Floating aimlessly through cloud_

_Strutting like a rock star, wavin' to the crowds_

_[Chorus]_

_Heads turn as she walks on by but she doesn't even care_

'_Cause her minds far from there_

_She's smiling, walkin' like she owns the place_

_Her minds seeing another face_

_She's a rose among daisies, following her own style_

_A rose you'll have to convince to stay awhile!_

_Before you know it her name's all you know_

_Before you know you're fallin' at her blow_

_She's just- just a rose among daisies, a rose, a rose_

_She already knows, she holds the whole world in her hands!_

_[Verse]_

_A rose that's just dancing to her own drum,_

_Rockin' out to her own music_

_Hey, no one ever said you had to listen_

_She's a rose who pays no attention,_

_Unless you have her attention_

_She's got better things to do_

_Than buying clothes and looking cute_

_Dacnin' like she owns the whole club_

_A rose with thorns, get too close you might get pricked!_

_[Chorus]_

_Heads turn as she walks on by but she doesn't even care_

'_Cause her minds far from there_

_She's smiling, walkin' like she owns the place_

_Her minds seeing another face_

_She's a rose among daisies, following her own style_

_A rose you'll have to convince to stay awhile!_

_Before you know it her name's all you know_

_Before you know you're fallin' at her blow_

_She's just- just a rose among daisies, a rose, a rose_

_She already knows, she holds the whole world in her hands!_

_[Verse]_

_Maybe it's best you keep your distance_

_It's best you don't fight her resistance_

_It's probably best to forget her face_

_You'd better to get out of this place_

_Hey it's not my problem you can't get her out of your head_

_Just don't cry when she knocks you dead_

_Whose face do you see when you hear that song_

_Who do you want to tell they're wrong_

_Who do you think about when you see a lonely rose_

_What would you say if she already knows?_

_[Chorus]_

_Heads turn as she walks on by but she doesn't even care_

'_Cause her minds far from there_

_She's smiling, walkin' like she owns the place_

_Her minds seeing another face_

_She's a rose among daisies, following her own style_

_A rose you'll have to convince to stay awhile!_

_Before you know it her name's all you know_

_Before you know you're fallin' at her blow_

_She's just- just a rose among daisies, a rose, a rose_

_She already knows, she holds the whole world in her hands!_

_[Ending]_

_I'm just a rose with thorns among the garden flowers_

_I'm the rose that's rockin' at all hours_

_It's not my problem you've fallen in love with me_

_You'll just have to wait and see_

_If I feel the same way you feel toward this rose_

_We'll see if you still want to kiss my nose_

_Can you handle this girl who's gonna be big some day_

_Can you stand to listen to what I've got to say_

_Can you handle this rose among the ordinary flowers_

_Can you handle this inner flame at all hours?_

_If not, then you can forget about this rose_

_And you want fall at my blows_

_You won't watch as I walk by_

_You won't think of me 'till the day you die_

'_Cause I know one day you'll think of me again_

_You'll think of the rose and see my face_

_Just smiling back at you…!_

I was stretched out on the floor as Emmet and Alice started playing Emmett's new race car game. Alice was once again winning…for the fifth time.

Edward and I had finally finished the last of our song and I was beginning to feel incredibly mellow. Of course, Edward was still looking for a CD of his upstairs that he wanted to show me when I heard that song. _A Rose Among Daisies_ by a new band called _Sun-Kiss. _

I liked it, but as soon as it was over someone turned the radio off. Edward was standing beside the stairs and was at my side a moment later.

"Found it." He held out a smooth CD case that was kept nicely.

"Wow, I thought you were kidding!"

"Nope, I knew the lead singer of Summer Rain very well." There was a groan from Emmet as Alice jumped up with a victorious smile.

"Yep, they were pretty good friends. Oh and by the way, you owe me twenty bucks, Emmet!"

"Damn little pixie," I thought I heard him mutter.

"Excuse me?" Alice turned around slowly and glared at Emmet with eyes that would chill even the best vampire hunter. It seemed to work because a moment later Emmet was recoiling, putting his hands up like an armed criminal with an apologetic expression.

"That you're an amazingly beautiful person who I adore."

"And?"

"And what?" She raised an eyebrow slowly. I had to fight back a laugh at Emmett's petrified expression.

"Andi'lltrytofindtwentydollarsbyyournextshoppingtrip."

Smiling evilly she said, "What was that? I didn't quite catch it."

"I'll try to find twenty dollars before your next shopping trip…"

"Good." And without another word, she skipped away from Emmet- passing by with a wink toward me- and up to her bedroom I assumed.

"Elizabeth," Edward said quietly. I turned back to face him just as Emmet went into the kitchen.

"Yes?"

"I want to show you something."

**E Pov**

_How has it that an angel's landed here?_

_Right beside me, this perfect angel?_

_When she speaks it's like falling rain._

_A rising tide just behind her eyes,_

_Swallow me in their depth._

_[Chorus]_

_An angel without wings that's the only reason,_

_For the change from winter to spring season,_

_For this perfect person with watching eyes,_

_For the clear blue heaven skies._

_Bathed in light I can see her halo,_

_But where oh, where are her wings?_

_How is it that this angel still sings?_

_An angel stranded here on planet Earth,_

_Landing right beside me on this day._

_I can't say I mind one bit,_

_But this angel just doesn't seem to fit._

_This angel's taken my breath away._

_What more can I say?_

_Laughing like there's nothing funnier,_

_Never seen a day that's sunnier._

_A smile that'd light the sun,_

_A smile to make me feel I've won._

_She's an angel without wings, laying in my arms tonight._

_An angel shining with her own heavenly light. _

_[Verse]_

_How can one person be so lucky,_

_To find the person as perfect as her?_

_How could I be so lucky to even see her?_

_I'd die a happy death to hear her voice,_

_I'd go out smiling if I could see her smiling,_

_I'd go down grinning if I could hear her laugh._

_Say goodbye, kiss your dreams farewell;_

_Angels never stay forever._

_Soon she'll have to go away,_

_Then what will I think to say?_

_How do you say goodbye to an angel?_

_[Chorus]_

_An angel without wings that's the only reason,_

_For the change from winter to spring season,_

_For this perfect person with watching eyes,_

_For the clear blue heaven skies._

_Bathed in light I can see her halo,_

_But where oh, where are her wings?_

_How is it that this angel still sings?_

_An angel stranded here on planet Earth,_

_Landing right beside me on this day._

_I can't say I mind one bit,_

_But this angel just doesn't seem to fit._

_This angel's taken my breath away._

_What more can I say?_

_Laughing like there's nothing funnier,_

_Never seen a day that's sunnier._

_A smile that'd light the sun,_

_A smile to make me feel I've won._

_She's an angel without wings, laying in my arms tonight._

_An angel shining with her own heavenly light. _

_[Verse]_

_She's riding in the skies tonight, reaching for the moon,_

_Hoping to get there soon._

_Shaking off the chains that keep her tied to the ground,_

_Untying the ropes that keep her bound._

_How much light can my angel hold_

_Before her story's old?_

_How perfect can she be before it all falls apart?_

_How much love can she hold in her heart?_

_How much love is too much?_

_What does she feel with every touch?_

_What have those eyes of hers seen?_

_Does she like eyes the color green?_

_What does she see when she's staring at me?  
What, I wonder, what does she see?_

_What reflects from my eyes to hers that she's watching so close?_

_This angel's like a drug, maybe I've got an overdose. _

_[Chorus]_

_An angel without wings that's the only reason,_

_For the change from winter to spring season,_

_For this perfect person with watching eyes,_

_For the clear blue heaven skies._

_Bathed in light I can see her halo,_

_But where oh, where are her wings?_

_How is it that this angel still sings?_

_An angel stranded here on planet Earth,_

_Landing right beside me on this day._

_I can't say I mind one bit,_

_But this angel just doesn't seem to fit._

_This angel's taken my breath away._

_What more can I say?_

_Laughing like there's nothing funnier,_

_Never seen a day that's sunnier._

_A smile that'd light the sun,_

_A smile to make me feel I've won._

_She's an angel without wings, laying in my arms tonight._

_An angel shining with her own heavenly light. _

_[Ending]_

_I won't watch her fly away on a chariot of white_

_I told myself I'd be able to stand the sight_

_But I just can't hold myself back as I call her name_

_Telling her this just ain't a game_

_She's turning around again a smile on her face_

_She's saying let's leave this place_

_I won't look back if you don't_

_But I know I won't_

_Leaving a world of yesterday_

_And entering a world of tomorrow…_

Carefully, I helped Elizabeth onto the ground and then uncovered her eyes. She gasped and looked slowly around.

I'd decided today that I'd show her my meadow but now it was _our _meadow.

The grass was long and green, swaying in a light breeze. The ground was slightly damp but not enough to bother either of us. The sky above was a beautiful blue with puffy white clouds that were no doubt rain clouds but wouldn't spill their rain for a while. The sun was shining brilliantly, making the meadow a very warm place. The trees seemed to dip their branches toward us- as if they were bowing to us.

Wildflowers of every shape, size and color swayed with the grass in the meadow, tickling my arms and legs.

"It's beautiful," Elizabeth whispered in an awed voice. I smiled then and hers reflected mine.

"It really is. I like to come here to think sometimes, it's really relaxing." I leaned down onto the grass and faced the sky. A moment later I saw that Elizabeth was lying beside me with her head tilted toward mine.

"What do you think about when you come here?"

"Well lots of things."

"What about recently?"

"I think about you mostly now…"

"That makes two of us," she laughed. 

"Does it really? And what are these thoughts that involve _me_?" I laughed again when her cheeks turned slightly pink.

"Maybe about how you saved me so long ago, how grateful I am…" she trailed off thoughtfully.

"Really it wasn't like I had a choice. Something just told me to save you, but I had to save you from me first."

"And for that I'm grateful," she put a warm hand on my arm and looked at me with her chocolate brown eyes that were already making me feel like I was drowning in them.

"I love you Elizabeth." I didn't know I was about to say it. I just suddenly heard myself saying it. Her warmth was amazing, it seemed as if she were glowing in an inner light.

"I love you too, Edward." But said quietly, almost as if she had forgotten I could hear, "But could you love me after all that…?"

**A Pov**

_Cupid's meddling again_

_Shooting arrows left and right_

_A mischievous grin, an evil plan_

_There he goes, cupid's done it again!_

_[Chorus]_

_Cupid's little helper glued on some patchwork wings,_

_Ignoring her cell phone's rings,_

_Grabbed her arrows and went out dancing._

_She shot them left and right,_

_Dancing through the night._

_Oh no, the bartender's in love with the DJ's girl!_

_Oh no, the bouncer and the dancer!_

_Mr. President and Mrs. Mayor! _

_Cupid's little helper's done it again._

_What's the world to do when cupid's got his helper,_

_turning the world upside down?_

_Oh no, the teacher's in love with the class clown!_

_What are we gonna do, a human in love with a vampire!_

_Oh but you wouldn't dare call her a liar._

_Striking love in everyone's hearts,_

_Help or harm, you decide!_

_If you ask me, we should all just hide!_

_Cupid's done it again, sent his girl here instead,_

_Well if you ask me, she should've stayed in bed._

_[Verse]_

_She's turned the world upside down, but she's got a plan._

_Why you ask, oh because she knows she can._

_She's counting down the minuets, catching every eye,_

_Searching for every person, seeing every lie. _

_She's feeling the breaking hearts and crying for the broken,_

_Take this arrow as her token._

_She'll shoot you an arrow, send you spinning back into love,_

_Watching with a smirk from above. _

_Seeing hearts all over the place._

_She's wearing a smile on her face._

_Cupid's girl is devious, messing with hearts,_

_Sometimes feeling them break into parts. _

_She's making the whole world a mess;_

_Tom boys wearing a dress?_

_Players becoming kind?_

_How ever did she find them?_

_[Chorus]_

_Cupid's little helper glued on some patchwork wings,_

_Ignoring her cell phone's rings,_

_Grabbed her arrows and went out dancing._

_She shot them left and right,_

_Dancing through the night._

_Oh no, the bartender's in love with the DJ's girl!_

_Oh no, the bouncer and the dancer!_

_Mr. President and Mrs. Mayor! _

_Cupid's little helper's done it again._

_What's the world to do when cupid's got his helper,_

_turning the world upside down?_

_Oh no, the teacher's in love with the class clown!_

_What are we gonna do, a human in love with a vampire!_

_Oh but you wouldn't dare call her a liar._

_Striking love in everyone's hearts,_

_Help or harm, you decide!_

_If you ask me, we should all just hide!_

_Cupid's done it again, sent his girl here instead,_

_Well if you ask me, she should've stayed in bed._

_[Verse]_

_The cold becoming gentle?_

_Has the world whole gone mental?!_

_Cupid's girl, what's her name?_

_It doesn't matter, this is her game!_

_There she goes, meddling again!_

_I wonder what she has planned for poor Ken._

_One little arrow sends him after Barbie doll._

_She's just too busy to listen to him call._

_Romeo's chasing Hannah,_

_Already bought a house in Montana._

_Prince Charming loves the witch,_

_But she's just a royal b****_

_Snow White's pinning after the mermaid's man,_

_Knowing full well she easily can._

_Sleeping beauty slept in late,_

_Too bad, she's missed her date._

_But Ariel's not complaining, she's got him wrapped around her tail,_

_She has a plan that Alice said won't fail. _

_[Chorus]_

_Cupid's little helper glued on some patchwork wings,_

_Ignoring her cell phone's rings,_

_Grabbed her arrows and went out dancing._

_She shot them left and right,_

_Dancing through the night._

_Oh no, the bartender's in love with the DJ's girl!_

_Oh no, the bouncer and the dancer!_

_Mr. President and Mrs. Mayor! _

_Cupid's little helper's done it again._

_What's the world to do when cupid's got his helper,_

_turning the world upside down?_

_Oh no, the teacher's in love with the class clown!_

_What are we gonna do, a human in love with a vampire!_

_Oh but you wouldn't dare call her a liar._

_Striking love in everyone's hearts,_

_Help or harm, you decide!_

_If you ask me, we should all just hide!_

_Cupid's done it again, sent his girl here instead,_

_Well if you ask me, she should've stayed in bed._

_{Ending}_

_A midsummer's dream, everyone loves wrong,_

_It all started with that little pixie's song!_

_Hey Miss Alice, don't you know you're not cupid?_

_All this mess, well truthfully it's just stupid._

_Hey, you knew it wouldn't last_

_When you spoke the spell you cast._

_But you did do one thing right,_

_You kept the two together and tight._

_I doubt that cupid himself, couldn't have started a better flame,_

_It was all thanks to you Miss Alice, and you little love game._

I opened my eyes and found myself still in my bedroom. I knew it! It'd finally happened! I closed my eyes and tried to remember every detail of the vision.

"_I love you too, Edward," Bella said softly. Barely a moment later the two of them were leaning closer to each other, Edward's face hovering over hers for a moment before their lips met. Both of their expressions were of pure bliss, and I knew there was nothing outside of that moment for those two. _

"Alice, you are a genius! Cupid's got nothing on you!" Hmm… "This calls for a shopping trip!"

_**____________________________________________________**_

_**Ok, so it was kind of long but Bella's song was kind of bouncing around in my head and once I started writing it I just had to include a song for each point of view! Bella's song is called **__A Rose Among Daisies. __**Edward's song is called **__A Wingless Angel__** and Alice's song is called **__Unlicensed Cupid. __**Personally, I think I like Alice's the best. I just thought it was funny. Tell me what you think, I LOVE reviews and this took probably from 5:30 to about now at 8:18 so almost three hours! Enjoy!**_

_**-V**_


	11. When trouble comes

_**Out of sudden inspiration, and a new idea to match, I am writing another chapter for this story! I'm sorry for not updating but I only had a few reviews but I'm determined to write a good update to get LOTS of reviews. **_

Chapter Ten: When Trouble Comes Knocking

**B Pov**

By Monday morning I half expected to sprout wings. Things with Edward couldn't have been any better, not to mention I had somehow managed to balance my life in the daylight with my after hours job. Caroline was pretty good at her job but by Monday we were going our separate ways. We were becoming fast friends but it seemed it was just easier to work alone.

So I was holding onto the impossible hope that today would be another successful day. Another mission was scheduled sent to me in an e-mail from the Council Secretary.

**Target(s):**_ Maria Stars and Jessica Hopkins. _

**Description:**_ Maria- 5'9, dark brown hair. Usually sporting designer clothes and high tech cell phones. _

_Jessica-5'4, short purple hair. Usually seen in darker or black clothes. _

**Location:**_ L.A Hot Spark underground club, Manhattan, New York._

**Objective: **_Get close to the two and watch carefully for coven movements. _

I shut my laptop with a sigh, knowing already that my date with Edward would be ruined. Well, I had a job to do after all.

I headed off to school, my mind barely focused on the lessons I'd already learned. I'd past high school already and even had most of a college degree, but high school was part of my alias. I once again found myself in first period, a timeline and a series of made up letters in a small portfolio binder Caroline and I had put together for our project.

"Miss Marigold, Miss Madison, why don't you go next?" I grabbed the binder and pulled out the timeline and Caroline got the letters. The two of us made our way up to the front of the classroom and began an explanation of our project. Caroline was reading a series of made up letters and their answers between two characters we had named Charles and Mary.

_Dear Mary,_

_I have long since lost the hope that this war will end. But regardless, my remaining service time is drawing to a close and we'll once again be reunited. I'm always thinking about you, and our plans for when I return. Are you sitting beside our pond when you're reading this? How is Lara? Are our families well? I can't imagine what you are thinking now but it is my dearest wish-_

"Ah, Miss Marigold? It seems you're wanted in the office," Ms. Johnson interrupted. Caroline looked a little mad that she'd been interrupted when she had really been getting into it. I had to work hard to bite back at laugh at her expression and grabbed my books and shoved them quickly in my bag before shuffling awkwardly out the door. Alice waved sadly as I stepped through the doorway and into the abandoned hallway.

I closed the door and the remaining sound of Caroline's died away. It was eerily quiet in the empty hallway; not a person in sight and no movement or sound whatsoever. The gray sunlight streamed in through the doors at the end of the hall, giving the hallway a horror move scene feel. A shiver went up my spine but I tried hard to repress it and made my way, along with my uneasiness, toward the office.

I already knew that whatever, or whoever, had called me out of class, would mean that I was not coming back to school today. So I made my way toward my locker, spinning the combination quickly and shoving my books roughly inside. But then I caught a glimpse of something. Something that shouldn't have been there but also something that sent a rush of pleasure to flood my chest.

A single red rose, thorns and all with a silky blue ribbon tied around the stem. I could think of only one person who would have done this, and it made me feel better than I had in many years. I felt heat rush to my cheeks as I pulled the fragile looking rose out of my locker. I was just attempting to shift my binder with my notes for biology when one of the thorns slide across my pointer finger.

"Damn!" I cursed under my breath and examined my finger closely. A tiny droplet of blood beaded on my finger, bright red and warm. I pressed it to my thumb absently and stalked off toward the office again. How had I managed to turn a nice gesture into a screaming death trap? Well, we were talking about me of course. If it was dangerous and or life threatening, I was probably on their hit list.

However, my day went downhill after that. Maybe it was some kind of sign. Because when I walked through the doorway and into the pleasantly warm secretary's office, I noticed a tall woman sitting with her leg neatly over the other and her expression somewhat stern.

Morgan. Mom.

By first impressions alone, Morgan was a very strict, uptight person. But in reality, she was the opposite. At 5'9, completed usually by bright designer clothing and earthly beauty to compliment, she looked like she was inspecting every little thing. She had slightly almond shaped eyes the color of the usual violet, and thick waves of dark almost black hair that fell effortlessly over her shoulders. Morgan is the type of person who thinks a lot, and you can usually tell when she's thinking deeply because her expression will grow somewhat cold or scrutinizing, sometimes even disgust- giving someone the impression that she was sucking on a lemon.

But when she saw me, she changed completely. Her expression became warm, her eyes dancing with excitement in the florescent lights. She could easily be compared to Alice's natural bubbliness.

"Elizabeth!" Two strides and she was squeezing every bit of breath out of me in a hug that almost seemed as if she hadn't seen me in months. Well, she hadn't but…

"M-Mom, what are you doing here?" She stood back, a wide grin on her face.

"Well, I just couldn't wait two whole weeks to see my baby!" She pecked my cheek quickly and started leading me through the door again and out into the parking lot.

"I can't believe this!" I really was happy. But I didn't know what I'd do. If she was here, how was I going to be able to be a good house guest if I was going to be running around everywhere?

"I know honey! I even brought Vi with me. Well actually, she stowed away in my car," she laughed.

"Hey, I heard that!" I whipped around and came face to face with Vivian Smith. She was small at about 5'3 with wheat colored hair which was currently pulled into an elegant knot on top of her head where two jeweled pins held her hair in place- though I knew they were actually carefully disguised daggers.

She threw her arms around me and pulled me into a hug almost as strong as Morgan's as I sat in pleasant shock.

"You guys, I wish you would have told me you were coming early!"

The three of us slipped into my truck, not even bothering to turn on the radio. They exchanged a glance quickly.

"Well, we thought it would be better to surprise you." I nodded, meaning that I understood but made sure my gaze was glued to the road as we pulled out of the parking lot.

"Unless you have a mission tonight of course…," Vivian said absently. I sighed, feeling the weight of my work all over again.

"When don't I have a mission? The Council's been sending me out on a mission everyday for the past week…"

"They're overworking you! I'll make sure this whole mess is cleared up-

I knew to stop Morgan while I was ahead. She was getting that determined Mom face on. She'd be unstoppable if she was in that mode and decided to take on the Council's decision to have me working.

"No, you shouldn't do that. This is a good thing, really. It means they trust me with more responsibility now and that I'm getting extremely well."

"How much better could you be? You're a freakin' protégée! And you're already at assassin level! I mean you've been an assassin since like…"

"Since I was nine," I reminded her quietly.

"Yeah!"

"Well that means there's more work to be done. Soon they'll be letting me in on all the Council secrets."

Like Operation Gold and Operation Rose, two heavily guarded Council secrets that I had found out by sneaking into one of the vents at Head Quarters. And as my silence trailed on, I saw the two exchange worried glances again out of the corner of my eye.

"I'll be home before school tomorrow. Don't call me on my cell unless it's an emergency."

"Where are you going this time?" Morgan sighed, putting a hand to her temple as if she had suddenly gotten a minor headache.

"Manhattan."

"Be careful, Bella."

"I always am." But the look she was giving me almost seemed to me as if she meant something more than the new targets.

The flight to New York had been speedy and quick, barely giving me time to gather my rapidly jumbling thoughts.

"Fifteen minuets till decent, Ma'am," the black suited Council officer said in a dull tone. I could feel the steady decreasing of height and knew I would even have that long, but none the less I stood up and walked toward the spacious changing room the Council had so graciously provided on their private jet. The constant hum of the engine below my heels was the only indicator that I was still on the plane and that I was racing to meet my next assignment.

"Welcome, Kate," said the doorman as I stepped inside. The music was pulsing but it was somehow more metallic sounding than the music at Club Spark. The room was dimly lit, a silver-ish glow casting around the room and the faces. The atmosphere was very different here. While at Club Spark I could be sure I'd be able to walk over to the bar and order an apple martini, here it seemed more likely I'd find bottle of blood passed off as wine.

"Joseph, show our guest to the V.I.P section." The slightly smaller man beside him nodded.

"This way, Kate." He grinned at me and held his arm out. I took it and let him lead me through the crowd of swaying bodies. Even the dancing was different here.

Tonight I was wearing a black wig that was cut in a bob style. My silver attire made up of my mid-thigh length dress and heels didn't look a bit out of place.

I blinked and we were stepping through a door that had been closed a moment before and into a room that was similar to the sectioned off rooms of the V.I.P section of Club Spark.

The only lights were the burning of hundreds of red candles- casting the room into a red aura. And here they were dancing too, though the music was very different. And there were only women here.

The two vampires were easily detectable. Jessica and Maria were lounging on the matching maroon lounge chairs, both watching the girls carefully. Jessica's hair was now pin straight bleach blond that hung loosely around her face and all the way down her back. Her blood red fingernails were tapping with the rhythm of the music outside, her eyes still searching.

Maria was different as well. Her dark hair was streaked through with neon red, her lips painted in almost the exact shade. But she was tapping her foot, almost impatiently but also to the beat on the other side of the door which by the way had been closed and let in no other sound.

"Ladies, this is Kate Vicks. Damien recommended her." I smiled at them but really I was smiling because I had sent the club my own recommendation.

Jessica and Maria stood up almost simultaneously and glided over to me in a with matching friendly expressions.

The two were the very images when vampire came to mind. Jessica wore a floor length, V necked maroon velvet gown, and beautiful silver jewelry that wound in many intricate designs. Such as the intertwining roses that dangled from her neck.

Maria wore a long sleeved black top that fit snugly, and black pants. She was almost wearing what I had worn during my assignment at Club Spark. Joseph had left us, and the small number of women were merging around me.

"Tell me, Kate, have you ever dreamed of immortality?" Jessica purred.

_**___________________________________________________________**_

_**Well that's it for now! I wasn't able to get the full idea out on paper yet but I have it in my head and most of it's out so…hope you like it. Please review or I may not write anymore updates, 'cause I'm sad from lack of reviews! **_

_**-V**_


	12. The truth about Isabella

_**Oh my gosh! I'm so touched! 20 reviews on one chapter! I am now up to 112! I'd like the thank the academy! Just kidding, but thank you guys! But don't think that means I'm satisfied for my fill of reviews. If you have any questions at all, please let me know and I'll try to answer them without spoiling the next chapter. **_

Chapter Eleven: A Rose Pricked with her own thorn

**B Pov**

"_Tell me Kate, have you ever dreamed of immortality?" _

The two smiled at me, drawing closer like the group of humans. They may not have been vampires but they would be soon enough. Covens like this chose specific dates to change the ones they pick. Now all I have to do is make sure I get picked and allowed into the inner circle.

"When haven't I dreamed of it?" I laughed. The tension seemed to seep out of the room gradually. Jessica smiled back, a pleased smile telling me that that had been the answer she was looking for.

"Then we'll just have to show you then…"

"Oh and how are you going show me that?" I purred back. The two flashed identical grins.

"I like you, Kate. You've got potential. Why don't you come sit with me for a bit?" Though it was phrased as a question it sounded more like an order. And seeing no choice in the option, I let her lead me over to the lounge she had been sitting on and sat the two of us in one. Her blazing eyes were burning holes right through me but I didn't look away. I tried to look like someone awed- as most hallows and indos alike are used to.

"Tell me about yourself, Kate. I imagine you already know what we are, correct?"

That wasn't a surprise. Damien was a vampire and if he suggested me to other vampires, they normally assumed I knew.

"Well I grew up in Manhattan all my life."

"Excellent."

It was now already one in the morning. I danced a little, talked a lot, and all together made sure I was noticed. And I was. As I mingled with the other girls, I started picking up on how new they were the world of vampires.

But I wasn't ready for the sudden change in plans.

"Ladies!" Jessica called over the small group of girls. Someone turned down the music but everyone's attention was turned onto the two vampires who were smiling at the group in a hungry sort of way.

"Tonight, you get to see how_ we_ live," Maria purred. Excited cheers came from every direction and I found myself not having to work hard to seem excited. This was a good thing. If I could get close enough I may be able to-

"…since there are so many of you, we've brought in a few friends to help…" The door that led back the main room opened and seven female vampires strode through with confident expressions.

They stood beside a few girls and led them to chairs and couches I hadn't noticed before. The girls who weren't picked groaned.

"Don't fret; we'll pick more of you later." Jessica looked at me then. "I think Kate will be our last tonight." I smiled broadly but inside I felt my heart thundering loudly.

"You won't regret this!" I laughed as I stepped off the raised platform dance floor.

"I already know I won't."

**E Pov**

It was getting late. Elizabeth had cancelled our date, so obviously I went to check on her. But when I found she wasn't at home, I began to wonder where she was. Was she hurt or dead or worse? If she wasn't here, where was she? And why did she lie about needing to study?

That's what I found myself asking as I crept through her open window and into her darkened bedroom. All around me the soft scent of freesia floated through the room like waves of light perfume. Though it was dark I could see a tall bookshelf with many varieties of books in alphabetical order. I laughed to myself quietly when I saw an almost hidden Dracula novel.

Her bed was covered with a tasteful black and white bedspread with matching pillows. But the room had little else. No personal effects or anything.

But one solitary laptop sat on her desk. Papers were scattered across the surface as well as a few pens here and there.

I know I shouldn't have but my curiosity was getting the better of me. There wasn't a doubt about the fact that I was in love with Elizabeth but she was always so secretive. She was always busy at night, except for the weekends and left school without explanation. Like today, or yesterday according to Elizabeth clock (3 in the morning), she hadn't shown up for class but I remember seeing her this morning in the parking lot.

I picked up a few of the papers, none of which made any sense. Each paper had what looked like initials on it as well as a location. All of them had red letters stamped across them.

**Completed**

What did that mean? Upon further inspection, I noticed that there was only one that didn't have "completed" stamped across it.

**M.S and J. H. Manhattan, New York. **

Things kept getting stranger and stranger.

"What are you hiding, Elizabeth?" I said to the empty air.

It was going against all of my better judgment but I did it anyway. I opened her laptop, which appeared new and high tech. More so than I had seen on any recent models.

As soon as it turned on, I noticed a file on the desk top, one of the only ones.

**Assignments**

I had a gut feeling that it didn't mean school assignments. I clicked it and watched as the file unfolded before me. I only paid attention to the most recent. An e-mail that had been sent from a C.S to Isabella Swan. Then how did Elizabeth get this?

**Target(s):**_ Maria Stars and Jessica Hopkins. _

**Description:**_ Maria- 5'9, dark brown hair. Usually sporting designer clothes and high tech cell phones. _

_Jessica-5'4, short purple hair. Usually seen in darker or black clothes. _

**Location:**_ L.A Hot Spark underground club, Manhattan, New York._

**Objective: **_Get close to the two and watch carefully for coven movements__. _

And there were more a lot like it. I couldn't believe my eyes. Did this mean Elizabeth was some sort of spy or assassin? And most importantly, how was she connected to Isabella Swan, the most infamous vampire hunter ever?

I was about to leave and tell Carlisle what I found when I felt something sharp against my neck.

"Move and you die, Mr. Vampire," growled a voice from behind me. I looked at the mirror beside Elizabeth's desk, and saw my reflection. Behind me was a very tall woman with dark hair. She held a silver dagger to my throat.

"If you know what I am then you know that a knife won't kill me," I replied coolly.

"Oh this isn't any ordinary kind of knife." A girl opened the bedroom door, carrying the same type of weapon.

"Who are you and what are you doing in Bella's room?!"

"What are you talking about? This is Elizabeth Marigold's house! What are you doing here?"

"Marigold?" They asked at once.

"Mom, let him go." I whipped around and saw that Elizabeth had somehow managed to slip into the room unnoticed by any of us until she stepped past the girl.

"Elizabeth, what's going on!?"

"Bella?" The woman asked.

"Lower your dagger," she commanded in a stern voice. Slowly, I felt the knife drop away and the woman take a step back. Before anyone could blink, I had Elizabeth wrapped protectively in my arms.

"Get away from her!"

"Everybody just relax!" I looked down at Elizabeth and noticed that she was glaring at the other two. "Obviously I have some explaining to do but just let me have a second to chill. I've been busy…" she sighed and put a hand to her temple as if she were getting a migraine. I let her go slowly before she sank onto the bed. The two women sat on either side of her, shooting icy glares at me. "Just don't kill each other."

"Elizabeth…?"

"My name isn't Elizabeth Marigold." She sat up slowly. The woman put a hand on her back, steadying her. I saw that she was twice as pale as she normally was and she had numerous cuts all over her arms and legs. Ranging from shallow to deep.

"What?"

"This is Vivian Smith, a friend of mine and Morgan, my mother."

"But your mother-

"Died? I know, she's my adoptive mother."

"But how-why- What the hell is going on?!" She looked at me with knowing eyes.

"I love you, Edward but that doesn't change who I am. My name is Isabella Swan…"

_**_____________________________________________________**_

_**There we have it folks! The anticipation I promised! She told him and soon I shall update with good reviews! LOL CLIFFY!**_

_**-V**_


	13. The girl who cried love

_**Ok, I may not be able to finish this. I'm just trying to get down some ideas so please bare with me…**_

Chapter Twelve: The girl who cried love

**E Pov**

She watched me carefully, almost as if she were expecting me to run out of the room at any moment. In truth, I didn't know what to do. My Elizabeth, the girl I'd saved, reunited with, and finally fallen in love with had turned out to be the fiercest and most wanted vampire hunter in existence.

While I was out hunting with my family and trying to blend into the human population, she was out hunting vampires. Killing them off one by one in various ways and never leaving a trace except for a cold trail. Just enough for the entire vampire world to know she'd done it. Isabella Swan, the one person who would kill a vampire without a second thought, and scarily easy.

I couldn't help but to glance at the silver daggers in the hands of the women beside her. Did Eliz-Isabella have one just like it? Had this whole thing been just a plot to kill me and my family? The world as I knew it was falling apart at the seams and it was all thanks to the girl before me. The girl who murdered without regret.

Things that had seemed like good qualities were actually characteristics of hunters. The swift grace as she moved- the lethal agility that every hunter possessed, the unwavering fearlessness…everything!

The worst thing was that I didn't know if I regretted saving her or not.

"Where were you tonight?" I growled. She closed her eyes for a moment, a brief flash of pain in her expression before she opened them again and looked at me with the same unwavering brown pools that I knew so well. But this time, they seemed to pull me right into a stone wall.

"You have every right to be angry."

"Of course I do! I can't believe I've been so stupid!" I refused to look at her again, so I turned and began pacing as I ranted on and on about my idiocy. "I've put my entire family in danger, and for what?! Someone who would kill me without a spare thought!"

"Edward you don't understand!" I looked up for a brief glance at the sound of Isabella's pleading tone.

"I understand perfectly well! Now answer the question, where were you tonight?"

"This isn't an interrogation!" The girl beside Isabella yelled angrily, Vivian I believe her name was.

"You're right; I can let the Voultri the interrogating." Morgan's expression twisted furiously. The entire time since Isabella entered the room, she looked as if she had been barely tolerating my presence. And now it seemed she had had quite enough. She stood up tall, her eyes burning holes right through me. I was embarrassed to find that I took a step back from her intimidating gaze.

"Edward is it?" She asked.

"Yes."

"Well, _Edward_, it seems to me that if Bella can love you despite you being a bloodsucking leech, then you should be grateful."

I looked back at the bed where Isabella had been sitting a moment before. Both she and Vivian were gone.

"Where did they go?!"

"Never mind that, Vivian is taking Bella somewhere safe."

"No where is safe if she's really-

"I am not about to have you ruin my daughter's life, young man. She became a hunter because of that night that _you_ stood by and let her parents die. If you want to blame someone for this, blame yourself. And secondly, no matter what you say, it's in her blood. The Swans were the strongest of us, and Bella is the very last of that clan."

"I don't care about your vampire hunting history lesson!"

"You should." She sat back down, her arms and legs crossed- giving her a menacing appearance. "I don't approve of her choice in men," she looked me up and down quickly. "But that doesn't change the fact that she loves you. And I believe she has every right to be angry, and try to take back the world from the evil that rules it. The world was once in the hands of humans, and it will be again."

"Not if the Voultri get Isabella first. And I think they'll find it particularly easy to find her when she's this vulnerable."

"Listen to yourself! Did you even really love her?"

"I did…until I found out who she really was!"

"Fine but don't blame me when you change your mind and barge into her execution and try to get her back!" She stood up angrily, glaring at me. "Now get out. If you want to tell the Voultri, fine. But I will never forgive you and neither will she and you may have to live with the consequences for your entire existence."

"Not if it's the right thing to do. She's killed innocent-

"Hardly."

**B Pov**

That expression. I couldn't get his face out of my head, or the last of his words.

"_I can let the Voultri do the interrogating…" _

His eyes were so angry…and hurt, his expression was the coldest thing I'd ever seen. It took every ounce of my acquired self control not to break down and weep miserably. He hated me and with good reason. I couldn't help it, not really. It was as instinctive as a vampire's need for blood. And the sight of my parents' murderers had awakened that instinct and I couldn't ever take it back.

With a swirl of miserable thoughts and the fatigue that was settling over me, I found it hard to keep my eyes open. Vivian's silhouette was blurred against the passing lights on the highway. The car lurched forward as she accelerated. She had that expression on. That set and determined vampire hunting expression that was beyond serious but would have been humorous to picture when she was her usual bouncing self.

"He hates me, Vi," I whispered brokenly.

"What did he do to you, Bella? No, it doesn't matter. We're going to get help and then they'll help-

"He didn't do anything. He was the second vampire from the night my parents were murdered." I had only a brief second to see Vivian's eyes widen angrily before the car jerked and swung around in a narrow U turn.

"I'll kill that son of a-

"Vi, don't!"

"You're right, we need to get you help first."

For the next half an hour my vision blurred and cleared, the only noise the constant sound of the engine. I was being pulled under a dark curtain, the world as I knew it slipping away.

_Jessica took out a slim sleek blade, almost like a Swiss army knife. She smiled at me with her menacing smile before taking my wrist and slicing the silver blade across it in one smooth motion. I winced purposely, though the slight sting registered as nothing to me. _

_Jessica brought my wrist to her lips, careful to drain a lot of blood. I could feel myself growing weaker as she drank from my wrist. But I knew it was all working, I'd be out of it for a while but I'd win eventually. I'd been lucky that tonight was the night they were changing the group. Before I knew it, my eyes were growing heavy and my head tilted side ways of its own accord._

_I heard bells of laughter in my ear. _

"_Don't worry, I'll make sure you have plenty of blood." I opened my eyes a little bit, seeing only an outline of Jessica. At first, I thought she was going to cut my wrist again but this time she sliced her own pale wrist. _

_No! My mind screamed at me. No, it should have already started working. No, no, no! I was too weak to fight her off and she was already beginning to raise her wrist to my mouth. And that's when it happened. _

_She stopped right before her wrist met my lips. Her eyes were wide and I remember that I could vaguely hear the sound of coughing. It took all my strength, but I sat up slowly and looked around. One of the vampires that Jessica had brought in was coughing loudly, clutching her throat from one of the chairs near by. The girl beside her seemed to be in a daze but otherwise fine. _

_The vampire's eyes widened, looking around pleadingly at everyone before she gasped and collapsed to the floor. In one fluid motion, Jessica stood up and walked over to the body of the vampire on the floor. I tried to look horrified, playing my part until the very end. _

"_Via?" Jessica asked in a horrified voice. "Via, wake up." There was another gasp from across the room and everyone turned their head to see the other vampires falling to the floor one by one. "What's going on here?!" Jessica demanded. _

"_Jessica, we've got to get out of here-_

_Maria began but was cut off suddenly. She was shaking, her eyes widening. "P-Poison," she managed to choke out. _

"_Who's poisoned us!?" Jessica screamed, her eyes scanning the crowd of humans angrily. A few of them whispered while others watched Jessica with scared expressions. "Who?!" She strode over to a small woman, grabbed her by the arms and slammed her into the nearest wall. _

"_Who's done this?!" She screamed at the girl whose eyes were wide and afraid. _

"_I did." Jessica dropped the girl, who instantly fell to the floor and crawled away. She turned to look at me, her eyes a blazing fury. _

"_You? You did this? You killed Maria and the others?" In truth I'd only spiked the punch bowls full of the poison. A human could drink it and have no effect but it made their blood a lethal toxin for 24 hours to all vampires who come in contact with it. And all the vampires in the room had just drunk the blood from the humans who'd been drinking it. _

"_Yes I did. Though I admit, you're a pretty strong vampire to still be alive this long…" Her eyes widened, more in a furious way than the horror struck way the others had. _

"_You!" She screeched. It all happened in slow motion as I took in many details at once. _

_The humans stood frozen and fearful in the corner, huddled together. Even the ones who had been sitting on the couches as they prepared to become vampires were joining the other humans. A few of the girls yelled out in terror. The music from the other side of the door was suddenly pulsing, the door was thrown wide open as some tried to flee the scene. _

_Jessica was running at me, her fingers curled as if anticipating wrapping them around my throat. _

_I moved out of the way just in time, an unnatural breeze fluttering against my skin as she flew past. She turned around and lunged at me again but I grabbed her wrist and flung her to the ground. Whatever humans had not managed to get through the door shrieked in fear and scuttled out the door faster. _

"_Who are you?" _

"_My name is Isabella Swan and I am your assassin, sent to kill you and Maria." _

"_And the others?" _

"_Well they were an added bonus," I laughed. _

"_And everyone calls vampires monsters," she chuckled back. _

"_Jessica Sue Hopkins, you've killed and changed many and for that you won't be forgiven." Now she seemed to be fearful. "You've been a great host, so I'll be merciful and make it quick." _

_I pulled out my silver dagger, Swan flashing in the dim lightening. And in one moment, it was all over. The familiar feeling of a knife through butter, of no resistance- the familiar flashback from that night and the familiar burning anger that poured through every nerve and almost buried me in my own memories. _

_I straightened up and glared down at the pitiful sight. And then I heard a bloodcurdling scream. _

"_MURDER! JESSICA'S BEEN MURDERED!" Screamed the last human girl, the one who Jessica had grabbed in her blind rage. She ran out the door screaming as she went. I heard the music die down as people to watch the girl running through the club. And then slowly, they turned back to the room from where she'd come. But I was already jumping through the window, and no one had even seen me. They were too busy gazing at the body. _

I was still weakened from blood loss but it was something else too. I wasn't sure what, and I knew that none of Jessica's blood had even made contact with me, but something was going on. Vivian rushed toward head quarters with an urgency I hadn't seen in a long time. And I didn't appear hurt, much that is, so why did she speed along the deserted roads as if she knew exactly what was happening?

In the darkness of the car, the single rose flashed through my head. I wasn't sure what it meant but it was but it couldn't have been good and I highly doubt it was from Edward. But one thing was for certain, this was beginning of the end….

_**__________________________________________________________**_

_**I'm going to post the next chapter. This was getting lengthy and I really wanted to do some other pov's so I'll get to work on that right away. In the meantime, I'm going to post this so you have a chapter to read while I'm working. Please enjoy and review!**_

_**-V**_


	14. A Chance to change

_**I'm back everyone! Yay! I've been reading a lot of fan fictions so I know a lot about all those annoying cliffies so I'm trying to be nice and not leave you with a long waiting period. So here we go, we're off to NEVERLAND!**_

Chapter Thirteen: Project Rose

**A Pov**

"NO!" I screamed when I came to the end of the vision. I saw the confrontation in Elizabeth- or Isabella's room. I saw it as it was happening and I'd been too late to stop it from happening!

"Alice, what is it?"

"Edward's in trouble!" I said to Jasper as I ran out the door. There wasn't time to waste on explanation, I had to find Edward. I heard Jasper following me as I ran through thick brush and trees and I felt bad that I couldn't better control the swirl of misery, fear and anger.

"This can't be happening," I whispered to myself.

"Alice, what exactly did you see?"

I knew one simple sentence would be enough explanation, enough to ruin everything that I'd worked for and make Edward miserable for a longer time than I hoped to imagine. I didn't care! Edward was in trouble and I didn't know what to think about Isabella. Had it all been an elaborate illusion? Or did she really love Edward? Oh god, I've never been so confused in my life!

"Elizabeth isn't her real name."

"What?"

"Her name is Isabella Swan!"

"What?" He asked in a horrified voice. I stopped for a moment to see that Jasper had stopped running and was gaping at me with a shocked expression. "Please tell me it's all some sort of coincidence."

"I wish I could."

"We've got to get to Edward!"

I nodded and the two of us were running again, toward the house we'd never once actually been inside. I didn't know what sort of things awaited us inside but now that the others were gone, I could actually see what was happening. I couldn't seen vampire hunters, it was an extra protection thing that was in their DNA. So they could be waiting inside and I'd never know but for Edward, we had to go inside.

I didn't know if I should be angry or sympathetic. Isabella had seemed sincere when she said she loved Edward but hunters were good at acting as well. But then again, why would she bother saying she loved him as she told him her real name? Oh, I don't know! I don't know the inner workings of a hunter's cruel mind!

When we finally did get to the house, everything was cleared out. Furniture was overturned, all personal effects gone and the entire house stripped of anything that appeared to have been important.

"I'll check up stairs." Jasper nodded and turned to start searching the kitchen. I smelt Edward here but I didn't know what else we'd find in the rest of the house- best to check everything.

"Edward?" I said quietly. No answer. I quickened my pace a bit but still moved slowly, so as not to be noticed by anything or anyone. A shiver went up my spine at the eeriness as I crept down the hallway. The door was slightly ajar, a dim light coming from behind. I pushed it opened slowly to reveal the room inside.

Papers were strewn everywhere, the room just like the rest of the house- hurriedly packed up. Edward sat under the window sill with his eyes staring straight ahead and his expression agonized.

"Edward?" I asked again. I don't know why I did it, but I crept to his side just as tentatively as I had through the rest of the house.

"I loved her, Alice," he whispered. "But she's not who I fell in love with." If I had felt confused and undecided now, it was completely swept away with what he said. Edward was a brother to me but Isabella was my sister too. No matter what, there was good in her like there was in everyone. It was a choice. And from what I had seen of the vision from Isabella and Edward's past, I didn't blame her for wanting to kill the creatures that had so viciously killed her family.

"I made her like that…" he whispered brokenly.

"Edward, you still love her."

"No, I don't love-

"Edward, look at me!" I put a hand on his face and turned his chin so that he was looking at me. I glared at him angrily.

"She's angry and hurting and she's been this way for years! I don't know about you but when she was around you, I saw her whole self light up. Even if she was happy with me, there was no faking that instant lighting in her eyes when you entered a room. Maybe you were healing her, and you've just hurt her again- making her want to go out and do her job ten times more lethally!"

"You're wrong, she's not capable of love!" My own anger was starting to bubble in my chest. I hated Edward for feeling self pity and for hating the one girl who'd given him happiness for the first time since the time Jasper and I came here. I was furious that he would just give up like that! And as surprised as I was, I slapped him. His eyes were wide with surprise. "Wha-

"Edward Anthony Mason Cullen! If you won't give love a chance- No, if you won't give _her_ a chance- then you don't deserve her!"

_**________________________________________________**_

_**Ok, I have to sign off for now but I hope that was enough until tomorrow. Review!**_

_**-V**_


	15. A Choice, Chasing Bella

_**Ok everyone let me explain for my absence this time. Well I am being completely and utterly overwhelmed! Today I had a second practice gateway algebra test and then a practice ACT. I was losing my voice this morning and had to sing in front of class with one other person, our principle was lecturing us about the low practice gateway scores that I was ALREADY freaking out about. Plus I have an online course I have to start doing not to mention trying to get myself ready for the art school audition in February. Top it all off with frequently updating and I'm ready to explode! I woke up feeling creative and optimistic and ended my day with a depressing pessimism. So I hope this chapter will work out, if not I'll attempt to rewrite it…when I find time to. **_

Chapter Fourteen: Chasing Bella

**E Pov**

To say that I was stunned was an understatement. In all the years I'd known Alice, I'd never seen her get so angry. I gaped at her with stunned silence while she fumed in her own boiling anger- any moment now she'd be shaking with fury and screaming at me with all the volume she could muster.

"What's going on?" I heard Jasper say from the door. I didn't bother to look up at him and neither did Alice, who didn't seem the least bit calmed by Jasper's presence. And I knew for a fact that he was probably trying to send her calming "vibes".

"Edward won't give her a chance," she said through clenched teeth.

"There's no possible way to give her a chance, Alice! It would be complete and utter insanity to even consider such a thing!"

"Then I must be deranged because I know that _you_ need _her_! I've seen what happens to you if you don't go after her…and what happens to her…"

The last bit was slightly muted, though she knew both of us could hear her clearly. Something seemed to snap into place and before I knew what was happening, I was standing up angrily- towering over my pixie of a sister.

"Alice, what happens to her?!" It took all my willpower not to grab her shoulders and shake her but she didn't seem at all fazed by my outburst.

"…it's best not to say…"

A thousand images and conclusions swam into my mind like a flood. I groaned at just some of the ideas that were already beginning to form in my mind.

"Just tell me," I sighed. I watched as she turned her head away, her expression pained beyond what I'd seen from her before. I knew at that moment that if vampires could cry, Alice would have been sobbing.

"She…" I listened closely, leaning toward her as she took a ragged breath and looked at Jasper for comfort. Even though I knew the wave of comfort was for Alice, some of it was sent my way as well. I smiled the best I could at Jasper but I'm sure it was closer to a grimace than an actual smile.

"She dies in a sense…"

"What do you mean?" I urged her. She shook her head quickly, not wanting to go on. But even the little she had said sent me crashing through the bedroom window and running at the fastest speed I'd ever gone.

Alice was predicting the end of Bella's life somehow. And even though it went against all logic and sanity, I knew that her end would bring mine…

**Vivian Pov**

Oh god, this wasn't happening! My best friend had fallen in love with a vampire! And now just any vampire, a vampire that had contributed to the rise of the Voultri years ago. There was nothing worse at the moment except for the life that was hanging in the balance in the seat beside mine. I pressed the gas further down, weaving through the traffic with perfect ease.

Morgan. I just didn't understand her. She was as complicated and shadowed as Bella herself sometimes and whatever she had planned for Bella was a secret even from her. The way she spoke to that leech, like she might actually consider him! Bella and the bloodsucker? Can anyone else see the irony here?! How could she just allow herself to be pulled in by all his hypnotic tricks? But I suppose it only proved the first law of the vampire hunters: Even the greatest fall but it takes the strongest to rise up again. I'd make sure she did just that. She'd be herself again soon; the healers at headquarters would give her the best care.

Still, I couldn't help but to feel the panic that I had so badly shut behind a floodgate. It was breaking and already I could feel myself near hysteria at the sound of her small moans every once in a while. She laid in the back seat awkwardly, her body rigid and her expression pained. Every once in a while, meaningless words would fill the air in her voice.

"_I've ruined everything", "Isabella Swan". "'You won't be forgiven,'" she_ only quoted the hunter's assassin line once.

I was a bit to surprised to hear her say it though. Even in this state she managed to make that one simple sentence seem powerful and poised- like the practiced words of an actor in a drama. They rang with the authority of the bloodline that dated hundreds of years back.

"Just hold on Bella, I'm going to get help." I pressed the gas all the way to the floor and shot like a bullet. Just a little longer…

**Morgan Pov**

It wouldn't be much longer from what I'd heard from the others. The vampires were tracking her trail already and they'd soon catch up to her at this rate. But what they'd find was completely dependent on whether or not I got through to the others at headquarters and found out the necessary information. True, I knew the very basic outline of their plan but they had been careful to be vague when it came to details.

So I didn't know much about what was happening, mostly I had to trust that headquarters knew what they were doing. It would sound so ridiculous to some people that I'd place my daughter's life in the hands of people I knew only as colleagues that had more authority than I did. But I wasn't going to allow her to be left in the hands of that vampire, _Edward_, he said his name was. It doesn't matter, he's a part of a disgusting race of creature that we hunt and kill- we could number them all for what it's worth!

Suggesting that this vampire was like anyone else, had even an ounce of humanity left was boarder line insanity. Though it was absolute insanity that Bella would want to be with him and that she thought I would even allow for such a thing! Well, whatever he'd done to my daughter to rob her of her sanity, she'd get it back and see the real focus of her duty. Maybe I'd send her off to clan meetings and such, celebrations where she could meet people like her and find real love.

Because if Bella was desperate enough to love a vampire than it was obvious that there was something that needed to be fixed. Whether it was her or _him_.

**A Pov**

We couldn't possibly move fast enough. I didn't know how I'd ever be able to stop the possible future that remained unchanging. Not long, we're almost there, I chanted in my mind- the mantra that kept me running at my top speed.

If I had any say Bella and Edward wouldn't end up like what I was seeing.

**B Pov**

I opened my eyes and instantly regretted it. The light that filled my eyes was blinding, unnaturally so. Like I'd somehow been raised up so that all I could see was the blinding sunlight. But eventually, it began to dim. In the dimness I began to see an outline that looked remotely human and then a figure that was growing more defined with each moment.

A girl in a dark robe smiled at me. She had violet colored eyes, like any other hunter with mahogany colored hair that was pulled into a smooth pony tail. I sat up slowly and was amazed to find that I could stand but that was about it. The world was still spinning dizzily, a strange thing as all that was around me was the whiteness from before.

"Am I dead?" To my surprise the girl laughed. She had to be about my age, I realized suddenly. As if sensing my thoughts, a smirk spread across her face.

"You're not dead, Bella," she said simply in a velvety tone that was almost like a seductive purr.

"Then where am I? And who are you, exactly?" I crossed my arms stubbornly and stared at her as she laughed again, almost as if there was nothing funnier. I was beginning to wonder if this was one of those near death experiences in which an angel comes to you looking as you and tells you to change your life or else. Please, she can spare me the details. I already knew I screwed up.

"We're in a middle ground between our two worlds. And me? Well I'm you I guess you could say. Well more specifically, I'm the hunter in you."

"And?"

"And? My, my aren't we anxious?"

"Yes very. I have a life to get back to and serious ass to kick."

"Well time is passing at snail pace. You could be here for days and only be gone for minuets in your world."

"Look can you just explain what the hell is going on?" I said in an impatient voice.

"I'm here to offer you a deal obviously."

"Is this one of those 'live like you want but your soul is mine when you die' kind of thing?"

She laughed again.

"Of course not. Helping you benefits me, so I'm here to make you an offer that I _know_ you can't resist."

"And what kind of offer is that?"

"You already know you're the best of the hunters and the last surviving member of the Swan clan no less. But that won't mean anything; a new generation will be born in years to come. Don't you want to keep the title of the best there is?"

"I'm not the best there is. True, I'm fairly decent of a hunter but-

She snorted. "Decent! That's hilarious Bella!" I glared at her. "But the point is, if you're the best you'll be able to take control of the Council and make your own decisions and laws over hunters. _Anything_ you want," she leaned forward with half glassy eyes, exaggerating the world Anything.

"Anything?"

"Anything," She repeated.

**Third Person**

Bella was being carried by a male hunter into headquarters as Vivian followed behind.

"I'll be right back!" She called to the healer as she dashed behind a door. As soon as the others were out of ear shot, she sank to the cold tile floor, hugging her knees to chest and sobbing into her jeans.

You'd most likely expect sheer chaos at a disaster like this, a complication of a wound from on the job work but the healers and assistants moved with calm certainty, speaking calmly as if it were nothing more than a bloody nose.

But neither the healer or any of the assistants seemed to notice the single drop of blood on Bella's pointer finger- the long since healed finger that had been pricked by the rose that very morning. It was only a small bead of scarlet blood, laughably insignificant to anyone else in the room but it was of much more importance because Bella's decision would snap the future into place.

The whole world held their breath in these few moments.

Alice, already aware of the outcome of Bella's decision, prayed with all her might that Bella wasn't about to do what she already knew she would.

Edward was fighting with everything he had to get to Bella in time, he was already nearing the headquarters- too worried to take in the fortress like exterior or the guards posted at the roof.

Jasper could feel the worry emanating from Edward and Alice and even his own worry added to the strange concoction of raw emotion. Fear, anger, those two were the strongest. Though from Edward he felt a desperate determination and a burning love for the girl they'd all come to think of as their adopted sister. He wasn't worried about Bella being a hunter anymore- not when everyone around him gave him reasons only to love her like a sister and fought to get back to her. He'd never felt anything but sincerity toward them from Bella and a strange want to be better.

Morgan paced anxiously with the phone at her ear and every swear word she could think of pouring out of her mouth in a matter of seconds when she heard the busy signal. Her daughter's life was on the line, it was changing in ways she couldn't fathom and here she was, making calls and excuses about Bella loving a vampire. Well one way to break his spell would to end the spell caster himself, she thought to herself. And with startling anger toward herself for not realizing it sooner, she flipped her cell phone shut, shoved it in her pocket and raced toward her car. He'd follow her to headquarters, and there she'd find him…

Vivian didn't understand what was going on but she could feel the tension in the air. It made her want to weep bitterly for hours in sheer frustration and terror for her best friend. And those healers are just walking around as if there's no rush, she thought angrily. There was a secret, something was going on and she knew it- she just didn't know what exactly and how it related to Bella. But she was getting the sneaking suspicion that Morgan knew about it too. One thing was for sure, she had to get back to Bella before something happened!

And the Cullens, as well as all of Forks, were on edge as well. They all felt the sudden tension rise in the air, like an invisible cloud of doom that hung over one particular house but that everyone else could see and feel. The Cullens worried about Edward and the others, they didn't know exactly what'd happened in the time since Alice left when she saw the vision. They didn't even know what she saw, and that made them uneasy.

"_Well do you accept or not?" _The girl asked Bella in an impatient tone, tapping her foot and crossing her arms in the same fashion Bella was usually seen doing.

Bella thought for a moment but the answer was quite obvious. For everything she wanted to change, there was no other option.

"_I accept…" _The girl smiled then, the widest smile Bella had seen yet. It was completely victorious. The girl walked toward her, her palm outstretched toward Bella. She didn't know what to expect but she didn't expect for the girl to take a small blade from her pocket and slide it across her palm.

Bella gaped at her in horror, wondering how she had entered a world with a vampire. The girl smiled again.

"_I'm not a vampire, " _she said simply before she pressed her rapidly growing red palm against Bella's forehead.

The once small bead of blood from Bella's finger became slightly more, still undangerous but completely wrong. The once scarlet black was a dark violet color- almost a dead color. And the healers gaped in slight awe of the small red moon that had formed on her pale forehead- a stark contrast for the crimson moon.

_**_________________________________________________________**_

_**There we have it folks! I found out, just so you know, that I could have just skipped the student tutorial thing and gone straight to the lesson. I'm a week behind roughly translated to a unit. And if that isn't bad enough I had two more lectures and my past bad grades shoved down my throat again. +Sigh+ It's a big of a depressing day…BUT! I did get this finally finished!**_

_**-V**_


	16. Confrence

_**Ok I have finally got things going now! I've committed to myself to an hour a day on the online course and I'm almost caught up. I don't have homework for the moment and it's almost Friday. Yay! Well, I've managed to survive this far, if I can only make it to the weekend.**_

_**Anyway thanks for all the encouraging reviews and just reviews. I'm sorry for complaining in my author's notes but I thought I was going to have to send myself off to the physic ward the other day. Phew! Well at least I've hit that road bump, went flying into midair but I landed on my feet! Oh and sorry for the dramatic cliffy yesterday. I wanted it to be vague and I knew I'd update as soon as I could. I think I like third person, it kind of turned out well. But I'll still make most of it first person unless said otherwise. Just to let you know, the last scene in third person had been in my head forever and I had to do it. **_

_**The blood on her finger was both insignificant and very significant…just not in the way you'd think. It's supposed to show the "change" Bella goes through when she makes the deal. P.S- I found the perfect techno song that first Bella for this fan fiction. It's called Remember the name. **_

Chapter Fifteen: A conference

**Morgan Pov**

It was nearly dawn before the air cleared of the uneasy tension that had been hovering over all of Forks. I was driving Bella's truck, off to meet Bella and the vampires that would try to get her back. I was relieved, what ever I had been preparing for had already happened and it seemed Bella was in the clear. Of course the healers at headquarters were very capable- but then again, they'd never seen something like this. All I know is that it's an experiment that only the inner circle of Council Members knew about.

I happened to find out by chance when I had been tying my shoe and hidden from the view of the others. I heard them say that Bella was the perfect candidate to try it out on but they didn't go into specifics. That was why I had come so early to visit her, I was afraid they were planning something incredibly dangerous for her. But it was quite obvious that whatever it was, it had worked. The only question that remained was what I would find when I did get there.

What exactly was this experimental thing? Whatever it was, it didn't sound good. _Project Rose_, they called it. Fidgeting with in nervousness, I pulled the cell phone out of my pocket and began dialing the headquarters main office phone.

My heart was beating frantically as this new danger occurred to me. I was worried but in a different way, now that Bella was still alive I didn't have as much to worry about but enough to worry about. I hummed tunelessly to myself as I waited for the receptionist to pick up.

"International Cultures headquarters, code please," said the cool tones of the curly haired blond that sat at the president's office.

_**(A/N International Culture headquarters is their cover up, they're so secret only a small portion of the government know about them but provides them with funding and offices as such for their services. Hence the secret service like body guards on the private jet Bella rode on in chapter ten. The code is the only way to access any information and lets them know who you are. Each hunter has a code to be recognized by when they call the office phone but can also have certain codes to get certain information that's not given to everyone.)**_

"Code: 457-62-34."

"Morgan, how are you?"

"Melanie, you know perfectly well this is no time for chit chat!"

"Fine, fine. I just thought you would have called your own sister more."

"Shh, don't say that or they'll kick you out of office."

"I don't care. I'm not providing top secret information to you or anything."

"Melanie!"

"Alright, alright, fine! Where can I direct your call?"

"Richard Gibson's desk actually." Since she had answered I had heard the flutter of papers being shuffled around and at once there was complete silence. I imagined her eyes widening at the phone.

"R-Richard's desk?"

"Yes, if you don't mind."

"How's Bella?" She asked suddenly, she would have sounded convincing had I not been asking what I was and the slight bit of hysteria in her desperate change of subject.

"This is very important and I need you to direct my call!"

"I know, I know."

"It's you're job and I've been trying to get through since last night."

"We've been flooded actually. There seems to be a dramatic uprising in vamps lately."

"What?"

"Yeah we sent some hunters out and they were successful but just barely. We think they may have a head's up a few minuets earlier."

"I-I..." How could this be connected? I had a sudden sinking feeling that the two events were connected somehow. "You don't understand. They're planning on something…and they're going to use Bella…"

**B Pov**

When I opened my eyes I was surprised to see bright sunlight streaking in through a window. I was lying on a small cot, surprisingly comfortable for a hospital I thought but then realized where I was. Headquarters.

I must have been asleep for only a few hours at the most but I felt alert and completely recharged, like I could go run a marathon right now and have plenty of time to get to school. I'd already missed most of yesterday but I had to keep up appearances. So I made my way into one of the bathrooms that was so graciously provided in the recuperation room. I was surprised to find that I didn't look touched at all, not the smallest bandage or prick of an IV or anything.

And after all that, it seemed so serious to everyone at the time but I was just a little weak from major blood loss. After all, I had nearly been sucked dry by a vampire just the other night. I think it was pretty good that this was one of my only times actually as a patient in this room. But usually I woke up to a healer or one would come in a few minuets later to explain what had happened and how I had been treated. But no one came. The entire place was eerily silent, even as I cast out my senses.

I didn't like this, not one bit.

I was glad to see that at least my clothes were here. I quickly slipped on a slim fitting maroon colored cami, my long black jacket and a pair of dark wash jeans with my usual heeled boots.

I didn't bother with make-up this morning or pulling my hair up. I just ran a brush through it and hoped I looked presentable, thanks to the no mirror rule of the headquarters. It seemed as if everything I needed was here as usual. I grabbed my back pack and keys and headed out of the room.

I was again surprised to see no hustling and bustling healers. But then again, there was probably a meeting and they'd decided to let me sleep. Oh well, I have a life outside of this place and appearances to keep up. They couldn't expect me to actually stay here.

So I strode out of the headquarters' healing sector and into the parking lot, not at all surprised to find my familiar truck waiting for me. I smiled to myself at the simplicity of this- for once not hassled by the healers about staying until I was "fully healed."

Plus, I was full of a new found optimism that I found invigorating.

When I finally got to school, I was glad to find that I was right on time. I pulled in next to Caroline's sleek black 2009 Saturn Solstice. **(Ha! I'm so proud of myself; I did research on a car!) **

I strode into class just as the bell rang and slid into my seat next to Alice and Caroline. Alice's eyes widened when she saw me. My good mood disappeared at once and I expected that at any moment she'd turn away.

But to my amazement, a note slipped into my hand when the teacher began the lesson.

_Our house after school._

That was all it said and that was all I expected. Well actually it was more than I'd ever hoped for.

**Third Person **

What Bella didn't know was that she was quite right in assuming that the healers were attending a meeting with the other Council Members- save for one member who was somehow absent. Though President Richard Gibson had no time to waste on waiting for such an inferior member of the Council. Besides, she was too involved and therefore would be biased.

Richard straightened his tie and looked over his appearance in the floor length mirror that stood beside his office door. He was the picture of youth an authority; a twenty-three year old with dazzling emerald eyes and smile that made women go weak in the knees. His honey colored hair was slicked back neatly. He wore a black business suit and red tie.

"Beth!" He called. One of his many assistants rushed into the room at the sound of his call. She straightened up and smiled at him.

"Yes sir?"

"Get the stuff for the meeting; I'm heading to the conference room."

"Right away sir!" she almost saluted him the way she stood so pleased to be in his presence before marching back out of the office.

Richard opened the door and strode down the long bare hallway that led to the conference room. Upon entering he saw many of his associates and greeted them with the same business like smile.

"Richard," A few of them nodded as he past them and made his way to the front of the room at the end of the table. He set his briefcase down, took a sip of water and motioned for the others to have a seat. Once they did, Beth came rushing in with all the stuff he'd prepared for this meeting. A meeting that was meant to detail the experiment and the success of it last night, and briefing the healers on the stuff they didn't already know.

"Thank you Beth, you may go."

"Thank_ you_, sir!" A moment later she was gone.

"Good morning everyone!" Richard flipped on the projector screen and removed the remote from his suit pocket. "As you all know, my scientists have worked out a very special something we like to call Project Rose." He clicked the first button and a full screen "Project Rose" showed up in fancy red font with a rose at the bottom of the page. There were a few murmurs from the men and women but he continued on as if he hadn't been interrupted.

"You are also aware of our choice of test subject, one Isabella Swan- age seventeen, currently ranked as one of the best agents of ours."

"Why Miss Swan?" Louise Bloom asked in a thick French accent.

"Because Isabella is highly qualified and able to withstand much. Last night she was sent on a mission to kill two vampires by the name of Jessica Hopkins and Maria Stars and given direct orders to use poison as her method of killing. However she didn't "foresee" the coming of extra vampires called in by the two vampires and was forced into using herself as the method of killing."

"And how does this fit with Project Rose?" Louise asked again.

"Because, she came to us last night with apparent loss of blood. Project Rose was put in effect yesterday, a simple toxin formed inside the DNA of a single rose in which was placed in Isabella's locker on Monday morning. We are aware that she is seeing someone and would automatically assume it was him."

Louise gave him another skeptical look at which Richard just smiled.

"She pricked her finger," he explained. Only a few people looked confused still, most everyone else murmured in excitement.

"And the DNA from the rose was transferred!" Bob Dillon said with astonishment.

"Correct. But the DNA was made not to take effect until it would be able to more easily attach its self into the blood and since she had already suffered blood loss…" He trailed off; pleased with the dramatic effect he was giving. He flipped through the screens and began to explain the process of constructing this DNA toxin/strengthener.

"If you'd please look in the cases sometime today, it will provide you with any additional information you may need," Richard smiled one last time and strode back out the conference room door an hour and half after he began.

Louise Bloom hopped into her black limo and opened up the small black case that she as well as everyone else had been given at the beginning of the meeting, once the limo pulled away from headquarters. She peered inside cautiously and pulled out a sheet of stats from Isabella from the previous night. There was also a written statement of what they thought this new experiment would result in as.

_Project Rose started two and half years ago by a highly developed branch cooperation of the Council. It too was funded heavily by the government to be made so that they could create super soldiers. Now, we have finally perfect this tool and imbedded it into the DNA of a plant that was able to transfer the DNA to Isabella. If the result of this experiment is as was predicted, then we will have on our hands something to make all hunters much, much stronger and finally wipe out all vampires from this world in a single night. _

_**__________________________________________________**_

_**Wow, dramatic. I think it's a bit weird personally, especially how they talk about Bella like she's just a lab rat. Well technically she would be but an unwilling one of course. I hope that explains everything from the strange accident to the rose from no one. If you have any questions, please ask. And also….PLEASE REVIEW!**_

_**-V**_


	17. Reunion

Chapter Sixteen: Reunion

**B Pov**

I couldn't be anymore nervous. School had past at an alarming speed and before I had time to really worry about what was going to happen after school, it was already the end of last period. The bell rang so loudly I jumped a foot in the air in surprise. A few people looked at me for a moment before scurrying out the door, glad that the day was finally over and unwilling to spend another moment at school.

But I could take all the time I wanted, I needed time to collect myself. I walked slowly toward my locker and even slower toward my truck. Alice was waiting, leaning against the passenger side with a carefully guarded expression. It wasn't cold or friendly; it was more calculating than anything. However, she didn't need to say a thing for me to be able to understand what her expression meant.

I hope I'm not making a huge mistake.

I smiled weakly at her before climbing into the driver's seat and putting the truck into gear. The passenger door shut quietly and we were already making our way down the highway toward the Cullen house. The silence in the truck was suffocating- the only noise was the overly loud engine.

I don't think I'd been as nervous as I was now. It was like waiting to hear if you'd be found innocent or guilty, though I didn't know what the Cullens wanted to say to me. They had every reason to be angry at me and tell me that they never wanted to see me again; I think it would hurt most if I heard _him_ say it though.

It hurt to think about him. Like the last time I had seen him and the last words I'd heard him say. There was no doubt in my mind what they were going to say to me now; it was only a matter of how I'd be able to handle it. I would just have to prepare myself for this, start building the walls I'd spent most of my life learning how to make. Now I was only wondering about who was still on my side, if anyone. Even Alice seemed to be carefully guarded toward me, not that it surprised me. But the dead silence and the expression that said she was alert and watchful but also deep in her own thought- it was so unlike Alice at all.

It was like seeing the sun become a dim glowing light, like a tall ancient tree had suddenly been cut down. It was unsettling to see how different she was, it was like seeing someone completely different.

Not long after we pulled out of the Forks High's parking lot, I was making my way down the winding driveway that led toward the Cullen house. And even sooner after that I saw the white Victorian styled house.

When I stepped out of the truck I heard Alice's door shut just as quietly as when she had entered. The woods around the house were unnaturally still, the clouds above gray and puffy- no doubt it would rain very soon. I walked toward the front door like a prisoner on death row, and it made it no better that the house seemed to stare down at me accusingly. I wondered numbly if that was because I was nervous or someone else inside was staring at me like that.

Like a dream, I floated through the open door and followed Alice into the dining room. It was just the two of us at first, and to that I was grateful. Alice motioned me to sit down, as I pulled out a chair and took a seat.

"The others will be back soon, they just went out hunting," Alice said in an uncharacteristically quiet and calm voice. I nodded and fixed my gaze toward the middle of the table, looking anywhere but the chairs where they would sit or where Alice was standing. "I'll be back soon; I've just got to go make a call."

A moment later she was gone, like she'd suddenly disappeared into a wisp of smoke. I hadn't ever seen them move that fast, which meant they weren't bothering with keeping appearances around me anymore.

I don't know why that bothered me but it did.

I took the time alone in the dinning room to compose myself and wait patiently- even though on the inside I was screaming in anxiousness. And then I remembered the lullaby my mother used to sing to me when I was young, the tune and the words themselves came smoothly- falling into my mind as I hummed the tune.

_Angels circle far above_

_Showering flowers down on her_

_On a girl who thinks she's in love_

_A veil of golden light, a halo they say_

_A muse that sits silently upon your shoulder_

_On a bed of roses is she lay_

_While others spread lies in spite_

_She speaks words of truth_

_And spreads her golden light_

I ran through the lullaby three times in my mind before I found I was fully composed. It made me feel a little happy to think of the days before anything changed- back when I was just Bella. My parents were happy and we lived like nothing could ever go wrong- but that's how every story is, something always goes wrong. But, I was so sick of focusing on the bad things. I wanted to remember everything good, because isn't that what everyone works for? The good times, to make themselves happy?

"_Bella." I looked up into the deep brown eyes of my mother. To a seven year old me, there was no one more beautiful than Renee. She had soft brown hair that she always pulled into a crazy looking pony tail and a kind expression that always melted any kind of pain from a scraped knee. She was just good like that. _

_Charlie was the best dad there ever was. He didn't spoil me or anything but he also wasn't too strict. Things with the two of them were very balanced. Every afternoon during kindergarten, I'd come home and Renee would already be making me a grilled cheese sandwich. When Charlie came home on Fridays, it was with the promise of something fun to do on Saturday. _

"_Bella." _

_Renee was smiling down at me again, her expression stern but her eyes dancing with mock scolding. _

I opened my eyes and found I was still in the dining room of the Cullen house. Renee. That wasn't a memory but it was more like a dream. It was almost as if Renee was telling me not to give up. I found myself with a smile on my face that mingled with a few tears that ran down my face. How strange I must have looked to anyone else.

"Bella." I turned around slowly as I heard my name. The voice wasn't surprised or angry sounding, not even laced with disappointment. Edward was standing in the doorway between the dinning room and the living room. His eyes were focused on my face, two depthless pools that seemed to be reading me. A slight frown tugged at his lips and he was at my side instantly and wiping away the stray tears.

I held my breath, waiting for me to wake up and realize I'd fallen asleep in biology again. But I didn't wake up. There was only Edward and I, the two of us like a reunited couple. But he hated me, he had practically said it that last time I had seen him. Nothing could have changed since then; he would have hated me more once he had time to remember everything that had happened.

And then, as if reading my thoughts, he pulled me into his arms- leaving me completely bewildered. All the composure I'd worked so hard to build snapped and I was sobbing into his shirt. It was so strange, to be crying. I hadn't cried since the three days after Charlie and Renee died. But that was so long ago.

It didn't matter that I had prepared myself for the burning hate in his eyes or the coldness of the others, because I had been completely blind sighted by the fact that he may still love me. Even if it was only a little bit, even if it shocked me to think about him still loving me- if ever.

I was shaking in his arms and he didn't even seem the least bit angry or anything, all I heard was the gentle soothing reassurances he was whispering to me. I didn't care that Alice and everyone else was filing into the room as well, quietly observing the two of us locked in this embrace. I felt like I was holding onto my only lifeline, clinging on for dear life. Because Edward was what kept me holding on, and he was the reason I'd chosen to make the deal with the hunter side of myself. Things had to change if I wanted to be with Edward.

And I would have to be the one to change them.

**E Pov**

It shocked me to see how vulnerable she was. Alice's vision didn't mean anything to me, I knew this was the same girl I'd fallen in love with. She may have changed her name and twisted some simple facts around but she was the same. Elizabeth Marigold of Isabella Swan, I loved her and I was positive she loved me to.

I was just as surprised as she was when I pulled her into my arms but I wasn't complaining, it felt like she belonged there.

The others followed me through the doorway and took the remaining seats around the dinning room table- the perfect prop for our human façade. Carlisle cleared his throat quietly but I was the only one to look up.

_I'm sorry to interrupt but we have something to discuss _–Carlisle.

I nodded and pulled back. Bella looked up at me with watery eyes. "We've got to talk." She sniffed but nodded and stood up slowly before seating herself in the chair she had been sitting in before. She sat stiffly, as if waiting for hateful words to be exchanged. She kept her gaze focused on the table, refusing to look at anyone.

I had to prove to her, I had to tell her or she'd get the wrong idea about this. I bent toward her ear and whispered the words I'd been dying to say since Alice had snapped some sense back into me.

"I still love you, Bella." I heard a slight intake of breath, her eyes widened but still focused on the table, as if not daring to believe it. I smiled to myself and sat back down at the nearest available chair.

The rest of the family was strangely sympathetic toward her. Carlisle looked at her with fatherly compassion, Esme patted her hand lovingly and Emmet looked like a big brother who was oddly serious- like he wanted to make her feel better. Jasper looked at her knowingly- like only Jasper could, while Alice watched Bella with sad, sisterly eyes. Rosalie was Rosalie; her expression was an odd cross between sympathy and frustration.

"Bella." She looked up at Carlisle as he said her name, her cheeks now faintly tinged pink. He smiled warmly at her but at the sight of his smile she flinched slightly, as if not finding his smile comforting.

"You're still family to us," Alice said quickly. Astonished, everyone looked at her. Alice had seemed strangely quiet today but now she seemed to be vibrating in urgency- as if what she had to say just couldn't get out of her mouth fast enough. She seemed a bit desperate for Bella to know this, and Bella herself seemed amazed at the startling rush of words. In essence, Alice had said what everyone else had wanted to say but had somehow not found the words for.

If vampires could cry, Alice would be sobbing. She looked at Bella with pleading eyes, like she was asking for Bella's forgiveness. Any human could have blinked in the time it took Alice to spring from her seat and be at Bella's side, grasping her hands and looking at her with the same sad eyes.

"I'm so sorry Bella! I never should have believed- I should have given you a change. This doesn't change anything, I'm so s-sor-

Bella placed a hand on Alice's and smiled at her softly.

"Why are you sorry? I should be asking for your forgiveness; I lied to you and I put you in danger- I made you worry. You all wasted your kindness on me…," she looked away from Alice for a moment and toward the floor, still blinking back tears.

"We didn't waste a thing," Esme said with a warm smile. "Alice's right, you're family to us and nothing's changed."

I watched the family as each spoke reassurances to Bella who seemed to take in each word carefully, slowly it was beginning to make the broken girl in front of me seem more whole. It bothered me that I'd blind to how hurt she really was.

"You're always my little sister!" Emmet laughed and hugged Bella with a force that normally would have crushed a human.

"Well I have to tell my side of the story before everyone rushes off with the idea that the vision was wrong," Bella said slowly after she'd once again settled onto the chair. The smiles dimmed, but just a bit.

"What do you mean?" Carlisle's thoughts matched his words, and he wasn't the only one confused.

_What's she talking about? Of course it didn't happen! _–Alice

_I'm getting a bad feeling about this… _-Jasper

_So does that mean…it couldn't, could it? _–Emmet

_Oh my! This really can't be easy can it? _–Esme

_Of course not. A hunter's life is always more complicated. Still, I hoped._

–Carlisle

Bella sighed sadly before continuing. "I had to, it was the only logical choice." She closed her eyes for a moment, as if remembering something. "I don't exactly know what this means…but I had to do it to be with Edward."

"What do you mean? You didn't have to do anything to be with me." She shook her head.

"It was the only way to change the way things are, otherwise…they'd come after you."

Just when I thought nothing else could surprise me. But some small part of me was whispering to me that I always knew that, since I found out who she was. She was a hunter, I was a vampire- the two just didn't mix. We were even less compatible than a human and a vampire. It was an unwritten law, it was against nature- of course they'd come after me. They'd probably go after her as well. It wouldn't have surprised me to find if there were already hunters after me.

But that determined expression on Bella's face, that burning hatred in her eyes. She stood angrily and looked close to storming out the door. At first I thought she was mad at me or something I'd said but not once she began speaking again.

"So that was why I had to do it. I had to protect everyone from them and I may be good at what I do but I'm not that good!"

And then I repeated the words that didn't quite make sense in this situation but had been echoing in my mind since the night Bella was taken away. It took almost losing her for me to realize how desperately I loved her and how much I needed her- it made me see how much she needed me too.

"I understand."

_**________________________________________________**_

_**And so chapter 16 ends! Somewhat fluff but it was pretty important. I was so into it that I had to skip over the first author's note and get right into the chapter! I haven't decided yet on what to do next exactly or how the project rose would affect Bella but there's definitely going to be more hunters involved soon, and more devious plots! MWHAHAHAH! PLEASE REVIEW!**_

_**-V**_


	18. The Deal

_**Wow, almost two hundred reviews! I can't believe it, pinch me I'm dreaming! Lol. Anyway, thank you everyone for all the support for this story! It even beat my 24 chapter fan fiction- but then again that was a really random kind of fan fiction. I'm really trying with this one-trying not to make it a random bouncy of weird ideas. I've gotten a lot of questions about what exactly the deal involved that Bella made, well I'm about to reveal that in this chapter hopefully. Thank you everyone and please enjoy but make sure to…REVIEW!**_

Chapter Seventeen: _The Deal_

**B Pov**

I felt so relieved. When I heard Edward speak, his expression was so sincere. I couldn't possibly believe otherwise. Even Rosalie! I mean, we hadn't exactly been enemies but we weren't extremely friendly like Alice and I. Still I felt there was something I was missing. And thinking about it as well as the hurried voices of the Cullens as they each rushed to say that I didn't have to make any sort of deal to keep them safe, well it was so naïve. It was a nice thought but it was the only way for us to go on living- unchanged and unharmed, even if I was different.

I was leaning on Edward's shoulder in the living room now, the sun slowly disappearing behind the horizon. I was so tired now that all the adrenaline had rushed out of me. So I closed my eyes, tuning out the jingle for super carpet cleaner.

"_What do I have to do?" The hunter me smiled dangerously, if I hadn't known who she was I would have said she was a vampire. I looked somewhat different than her though, she was more penciled perfection- like a rose come to life. Her dark hair tumbled in silky waves, her skin a smooth white and her body seeming to move fluidly. Everything about her screamed lethal predator- a predator of predators. _

_She smiled again, as if hearing what I had been thinking. I didn't like her smile; it was cold and somewhat hungry. One that I'd seen all too well to like being a mirror reflection of myself. _

"_I pride myself at being at the top of the food chain," she laughed. I gave her a blank look. "It's a cruel world, Bella. Vampires seem to make it even more so by existing- making it more of a darker world. They survive by draining the life from anything or anyone who could have had a life." _

"_Not all vampires!" I defended. She laughed again, the sound like bells. She shook with menacing laughter. _

"_I'm not here to argue about your conflicting thoughts on vampires. I'm here to make a deal with you." _

"_Of which I'm aware," I glared at her, trying with little success to send an ounce of the fear back toward her. _

"_Well all I'm asking is a little control…" Her expression was almost gentle, smothering me in her tempting words. It took all my will not to agree right there. _

"_Control over what?" _

"_You," she said causally before she shrugged. "I mean just when I see fit." _

"_Deal." _

"_You don't want to think about this some more?" _

"_No, I can't afford to waste time. I've got to save Edward." _

"_So eager to rush off to the leech. Ah well, your life I guess- if it's drained out of you I suppose it's not my fault." _

"_Edward would never do that," I almost growled back. She smiled that familiar dangerous smile. I felt my own lips curl back in a familiar fashion. _

"_We have a deal then Isabella." She glided across the thin line that seemed to separate us. All I could see were her dark brown eyes, shimmering in something I didn't recognize, a faint smile still tugging at her lips. _

I blinked a few times and focused on the TV. 50 First Dates was showing on the screen, Emmet booming with laughter even though it had only just begun. Had I made a stupid mistake then?

"Bella," Edward whispered in my ear. Without thinking, I looked up at him. He was smiling at me, a much different smile from the hunter. It was full of love instead of malice or barely concealed threats. He reached out a hand and brushed my bangs back from my forehead, bangs that I had specifically brushed over my forehead this morning to cover the blood red crescent moon that the hunter had drawn. It seemed like everything was in slow motion as I noticed several things at once; Edward hadn't noticed yet in the dark but he would and the others were oblivious to us as they were still watching the movie.

And then, his cold fingers recoiled as if he'd been burned by my skin.

"Bella? What is that?" Simultaneously, Alice and Jasper, Emmet and Rosalie looked toward us. I felt my face redden and hurriedly flattened my bangs over the moon shape again.

"Would you believe that my cat is an artist?" I laughed. "I mean she just got into my paints the other day and stepped all over my face!" The looks I was getting said that not one of them was convinced by my faulty story.

"What happened?"It was almost sad to hear how worried Edward sounded now, and over nothing more than a little red splotch.

"It's nothing really. Vivian decided to take me to a football game the other day and we painted the team logos on our faces- only mine still hasn't washed off," I lied again. It was almost scary how natural lying was getting to me now.

"Bella!" Alice demanded in an impatient voice.

"Alright, alright! It's just something that happened that night, I don't know why!" Everyone exchanged glances.

**E Pov**

You could almost cut the tension in the air with a knife. Bella was ok and that was all that mattered. Plus all had been forgiven with the added bonus that there didn't seem to be any hunters after us at the moment. But I was still a little worried, sometimes Bella would just space out or seem like she was deep in thought. I didn't know if she was coming to good or bad conclusions either.

I was getting an uneasy feeling about that moon shape as Bella hurriedly tried to turn everyone's attention elsewhere. There was something…unnatural about it. And the color was bright, almost as if blood had been painted on her face. But how in the world would that have happened? She didn't have it on her before Vivian drove off with her and I'm pretty sure that it wasn't added while she was there either.

**B Pov**

_Isabella Swan's Log- Tuesday November 4, 2009_

_The deal is weighing heavy on my mind now. It seems like more of a mistake than ever, even if my intentions were good. Exactly how much control had I allowed the hunter over me, and exactly when is it that she sees fit to join in? It's almost like an uninvited guest- or a teacher who doesn't intervene when two children were fighting until one of them has a close call. I don't like this one bit. Edward and the others saw the mark today and I had no choice but to tell them the truth. But even I don't know what that is. I had just woken up with it on me. Had the doctors somehow given me an identifying tattoo? _

_It means I can't hunt anymore. Not that I still did but still, now all my enemies will be able to identify me. I was marked and that means I'll have to face the fact that I've got to get out of here. Forks isn't safe anymore. For the Cullens, the humans, or even me. I'm too vulnerable. I've got to get a hold of the Council branch office and have them set up a place to go into hiding. How long? I'm not sure. Where? Not much choice but I'm open to ideas. What does this mean exactly for the Cullens? It all depends on them, I suppose. They've come to be my family but as I've learned, sometimes we have to leave our families._

_After returning to the house, I've found something amazing. It's an oval shaped golden locket. The Swan crest is carved beautifully into the surface, surrounded by a border of intertwining roses. I haven't managed to open it yet but I can feel how old it is. It feels like it was mine in some sort of distant memory but I know I've never seen the beautiful locket in my life. I hold it in my hands or wear it around my neck like I am now and I can almost feel my ancestors doing the same. Elizabeth's pale fingers holding it delicately like it may break in her fingers, Diana drawing strength from a reminder of her family, Violet feeling the weight of the knowledge of the past flood into her fingers, and Renee. She looked into the shiny surface of the precious locket and saw a future for herself. A loving husband of the same clan and a small daughter who was a smaller version of herself. _

_I feel the Swan family pulsing behind this locket, as if they're all sleeping inside-just waiting for me to open it and wake them all up. I wonder what Renee would say now that I'm older and in love with a vampire. But not just a vampire; a guy who understands me, loves me regardless, and would protect me no matter what- who just happens to have a diet of animal blood. Because that's how I see it now, they're not just vampires…they're family and Edward is the love of my life. I'll open this locket, I'll figure this out and I won't let anyone ever come close to hurting any of them._

_-Isabella Marie Swan_

**Third Person**

Bella didn't know that as she sat up late scribbling furiously in her log that others from the Council were wide awake as well- planning the demise of the very things she fought so hard to protect.

Though there was no actual conference meeting, several members and guests were conversing to each other through e-mail, phone or letter. They simply could not believe that they had finally perfected Project Rose, a super weapon who could wipe out all vampires off the face of the Earth in a span of 24 hours. And Rose would not allow for weaknesses that some hunters tend to let show all too often. Isabella Swan was a very good choice, they all agreed.

They studied her progress through computers and lap tops, the built in nanochip giving them a good idea of how well it was already beginning to work. Rose had come to Isabella as a hallucination in the form of herself- but with the idea of a deal in which Isabella would choose to reject Rose or keep her attached in which she could begin to make progress. Rose was indeed special, she had spoken carefully and chosen the right words to make sure that Isabella had kept her there and not died.

The prospect of this one special girl was mind blowing to many who had attended and many whom had been hunters and knew how difficult things could be and how easily things could get out of hand.

But one Dr. Newton was the one who was actively providing information to curious members and guests alike. He was the one who was solely credited for the creation of Project Rose and containing it in the small rose that would star the process. He kept special tabs on the monitors, watching for anything to happen. The others who had been able to acquire monitors of Project Rose were not minuet by minuet as Dr. Newton's was. Isabella was in the company of vampires which in turn made Rose react crazily but not to the point of intervening…yet.

"Mike!" Dr. Newton called to his son. Mike came trotting in moments later with an annoyed expression. He glared at his father as if he'd asked him to swallow mercury.

"What?"

"I want you to bring that Swan girl over for a date!" Dr. Newton laughed, making his tone sound more like a concerned parent who was worried their child wasn't socializing enough.

"Oh yeah that's gonna happen! She's dating that Cullen guy." 

"That hasn't stopped you before."

"Yeah…I guess you're right!" He said as if it only just occurred to him. Dr. Newton sighed mentally at the stupidity of his son sometimes. Mike was walking back out of the lab when he turned back to gaze at the monitors. "What are you working on this time?"

"Oh just a gene strengthening serum we're practicing on a hamster." Mike rolled his eyes.

"Sounds boring, later!" And disappeared behind the lab's door. Dr. Newton sighed in relief and smiled to himself when he saw that an e-mail had popped up from one of the guests who had attended the meeting.

_Dr. Newton,_

_Congratulations on the find! It must mean a lot to you that Project Rose is fully operational and with a subject at the moment. I am curious though, who picked Isabella? Not that I'm complaining. All seems to be well in your choice…or whoever picked her. If you did, is there any particular reason you did so? I'd appreciate an update on the results. Thank you very much. _

_Sincerely,_

_John Theodore Henderson. _


	19. Rejected

_**Hello readers, I am alive! I'm really sorry for the prolonged delay in my updates. My parents disconnected our home phone to use one of the cells instead and none of us was aware that it included the internet. So I've been without internet for too long, I'm using my dad's laptop now and we should have internet by tomorrow. I'll try to get more updates to you guys as soon as I can and again I'm super sorry for taking so long but I also had a serious case of writer's block. I've been putting all my creative juices into a new novel that I hope to have actually published before I graduate in three years. Wish me luck and please review on the chapter. I appreciate all the support I can get and I can already tell that this chapter is going to be hard to write since I only had a very basic idea for this chapter. Who knows, while writing it may get better… **_

Chapter eighteen: Rejected

**B Pov**

I didn't want to go. I had a bad feeling about going to Mike's tonight- not that Mike himself was bad; it was just that it felt like I shouldn't go. When I mentioned it to Edward he gave a typical Edward answer, but that was good news to me.

"Do you want Alice to check it out?"

"No, it's probably nothing. I'm sure it'll be fine." But Edward wasn't convinced, it still amazed me how well he seemed to know me.

"No, let's just stay home tonight. I'd rather have you all to myself," he grinned the ever familiar crooked grin that I'd come to know and love. I couldn't help but smile back, relieved.

"That new movie is on stars tonight, do you want to watch it with everyone?"

"Which one is that?"

"You know, the one with the girl who played in North-West and how she travels to Rome and-

"No, can't say I have," he laughed.

This was the way it was supposed to be, I thought to myself. I was supposed to be with Edward, thriving in this warm happiness that was unfamiliar but gladly welcomed. Don't get me wrong, I've been happy before. It's just that they were short bursts, ended when I had daunting work ahead. Well, it wasn't daunting at the time- but it did leave me feeling oddly empty.

Still, this was the way things were supposed to be. Edward was safe and I was alive, however I had managed to stay that way, and no one seemed to be after us. Vivian was probably safe with Morgan and it seemed to me that only good things lay ahead. It was enough to make me giggle aloud at this elated feeling.

About nine o'clock Alice, Jasper, Emmet and Rosalie joined us in the living room to watch the movie. Popcorn sat in a small bowl on the coffee table, though I was the only one who ate some, Edward had insisted that popcorn still smelled nice. Just not in an edible way. The lights were off and I could already feel myself becoming sleepy. Maybe it was this relaxed atmosphere that was so different to me since I usually felt tension that kept me alert and ready for anything like a shot of adrenaline. Or maybe it was Jasper, sitting on the love seat opposite the couch Edward and I were sitting on, his arm wrapped around Alice's shoulders and his focus seemingly on the movie. Whatever it was, it was funny how I could so easily let me guard down when I had lived with walls around myself for longer that I cared to remember.

Before I knew it, the living room faded away into a quiet and peaceful place full of shades of gray. Dreams would come soon, they always did. I waited patiently in the calm space, waiting for a dancing picture to spring up from my subconscious mind and send me into my dream world.

I didn't have to wait long until I was pulled into a dream, but it was an odd one. In the dream I saw someone put the rose that I had thought was from Edward into my locker. Someone who looked suspiciously like an older Mike Newton. But I couldn't be mad, it was a dream after all and everything is hazy in a dream. But I watched anyway as he strode away with a triumphant smirk on his face, talking to himself about Project Rose.

Dimly my mind registered the name; I knew that-Project Rose, a top secret project of the highest ranking Council members. Not even my mom knew about it, or at least she was good at acting if she did know. But what did Project Rose have to do with the rose in my locker?

Time seemed to shift and I saw myself open the locker door, the rose practically falling into my hands. I saw my own pleasure, thinking it was from Edward. It was just the sort of thing he'd do for me, so I guess it wasn't so off to think it was from him. I watched closely as the other me almost dropped one of her books and caught it just in time but the swift movement making her finger slide across one of the thorns.

"Damn!"

The blood made a small ruby bead on my pale finger. My heart sunk at the sight, this was a very important fact I realized. The rose was a key part of what was going on- or at least in the dream, but then again, I might as well make the most of my dream logic.

The dream me strode away down the hall and suddenly I was in a dull room with a long wooden table and pale walls. Several chairs were placed all around the table, occupied by the biggest and most influential hunters of all time- hence why they were on the Council in the first place. A tall man about his mid thirties stood at the end of the table wearing an expensive looking suit. He smiled pleasantly at the Council members, and some extra guests who weren't members at all.

All of them seemed to be absorbed into what the man was saying. I didn't hear much from what the Council was saying but I did catch key points that got me caught up in the conversation and made me furious despite the hazy fog that seemed to cloud my thoughts.

"…_our choice of test subject, one Isabella Swan, age seventeen who is currently ranked as our best agent." _

"_Why Miss Swan?"_

"…_However she didn't 'foresee' the coming of the extra vampires." _

"_How does this fit with Project Rose?" _

"_Because she pricked her finger." _

"_And the DNA from the rose was transferred!" _A gray haired man said with sudden clarity.

I read over the shoulder of one of the ladies that had attended the meeting, the letter was from the president of the company but only one phrase seemed to jump off the page at me.

_We have on our hands something to make all hunters much, much stronger and will have no choice but to eliminate all vampires when we give the order._

Horror crept up on me like an unseen ghost. This was terrible. Somehow I had become part of Project Rose; no…I was Project Rose.

I closed my eyes to get away from the words that echoed through my mind like thunder. But it wasn't fast enough to escape the glance at an open file that was lying open on the desk of the Council president. I saw my face slashed across the front page, an unsmiling picture that was on my ID badge to get into headquarters. Underneath it was information as basic as my name and age but it also went into more detail such as my family history, health, rank and even some things as personal as my favorite food. But I was also furious to the point of almost getting in a blind rage when I saw the second page laying to the left of the page with my picture.

It had the address and names of all the Cullens including where they worked, frequently shopped, and went to school. There was a detailed report about my day to day activities for the past six months. It practically had every word I ever said and every thought that ever crossed my mind in that file. But the truly terrible thing was not my lack of privacy or even the fact that I'd suddenly been thrown into a living nightmare/science experiment, the worst thing was that they knew about the Cullens. They knew where they lived and where they could possible go, who they'd associate with, and I'm positive that they probably have a GPS on me.

I've been with the hunters since I was seven years old; I knew this place and the people that worked for them. A GPS is the least they could do, not even a microchip would be as bad as they could be. Even worse that all of that, thought it didn't seem to get much worse, was that I wasn't sure that the Cullens wouldn't be tracked if they left- even if I wasn't with them. But this was Edward for crying out loud! The love of my life that saved me then and saved me now, it was time I returned the favor. I wouldn't be able to live with myself if anything happened to the Cullens.

As I floated in this odd dream, but also not a dream, I couldn't help but to picture little, bubbly Alice hissing and snarling, like I'd seen so many other vampires do, with hunters- maybe even the Council themselves- cornering her. I imagined the glint of silver as moonlight reflected on the hunters' smooth daggers. I saw the blurring colors as many people moved at dizzying speeds; Alice moving as swiftly as a vampire and the hunters not even fighting to keep up. Because we were born for this. Yes, it had been branded into me since day one of being a hunter.

But I also realized that, though we may be born for it, it may not be right- it might just be murder one way or another. Maybe two wrongs don't make a right. Whichever it was, it was a choice. Everyone has a choice; like the Cullens who chose not to kill humans and me, who decided that I wouldn't hunt vampires unless it came down to protecting the Cullens.

I couldn't stop the flooding images that became a scenario. I saw Edward and the others, moving this way and that-only a blur of color. Esme, sweet motherly Esme, I couldn't think of her fighting but I'm sure she would if her family was in danger. In my mind I heard animal like growls and the arrogant laughter of the pompous Council president. After all, there was no one better to fit this sinister scenario than him. He had the appearance of someone barely concealing malicious and deep loathing that didn't seem to be directed at only one person.

Well I wouldn't allow it to happen! The Cullens were my family now too and I wouldn't let anything happen to them, I'd rather die. I'd do whatever I had to save them and give up whatever was needed.

"_That won't be necessary." _

I spun around and was amazed to find that I was facing myself.

"_What's going on?" _

"_Really Isabella, must we go through the same routine every time we meet?" _Regardless of her words, she was smirking and her tone was light and almost joking.

"_Who are you really?" I needed to know because her answer seemed less and less true. _

"_I already told you, I'm you." _

"_You couldn't possibly be me. I'm not like you! I'm not a killer!" _The other me frowned, looking as if she was barely managing not to scream back at me.

"_I'm not a killer either, so if you let me explain maybe then you'll get what's going on!" _

"_Fine then, I'm all ears," I said bitterly. _She was silent for a moment, keeping her eyes on the ground and seemingly thinking about her answer.

"_I'm not part of Rose," _she answered simply. _"I know that's what you were thinking when you asked me who I was."_

"_I don't deny it." _Hurt flashed in the other me's eyes for a moment, but as quickly as it had come, it was extinguished again.

"_Well I'm not. I'm you but more than the hunter you, I only said that because you hadn't decided yet whether to be Isabella the hunter or the Isabella who was madly in love. I reflect you; you could say I am your reflection." _

"_That doesn't make sense!" _

"_I know it doesn't make sense! But you have to trust me!" _

"_How? What do I need to do, what do I need to know?" _She shook her head, staying quiet for another few moments before sighing, as if exhausted.

"_You need to stay with him; otherwise they'll go after him and…and…" _

"_And they'll kill him," I finished in horror. _She nodded sadly before looking up at me with a broken expression.

"_You can't let that happen." _

"_But how am I supposed to-_

"_Project Rose didn't work," she said suddenly._

"_Excuse me?" _

"_It didn't work, at least…not how they expected it to."_

"_What do you mean?" _

She smiled again but it was a weak attempt really. _"Because you were already reaching the decision to stop hunting, and Project Rose is something designed with a hunter in mind- strong enough to influence a hunter's mind. But it became deluded and couldn't do much damage since you'd almost made up your mind. It will make you stronger, yes, but it won't affect your will." _

"_But when I first saw you, you said that I had to give you control-_

"_I told you already that Project Rose did affect our meeting. It made you think you were hearing something completely different from what I was actually saying." _

"_And what were you saying exactly?" I asked skeptically. I was starting to feel doubtful again. She smiled again, a warm and genuine smile. Almost as if listening to small child try to impress an adult with big important talk but only succeeded in sounding silly and cute at the same time. _

"_To live, to get back to Edward since he is your reason for this new life now." _She let that soak in for a while. All I could do was think about what she was saying and how bad I felt for accusing her of being Project Rose but most importantly I was thinking about what to do next.

"_But what should I do? We can't run, they could easily track and kill us before we even made it out of the state. And we can't fight, too many people are at risk and they're likely to send large numbers of highly skilled hunters." _She laughed.

"_Isabella Marie Swan, whether you want to believe it or not, you are the best agent the Council has and with you turning the tables on the Council, it's them who should be worried. They'll regret ever crossing blades with you." _

"_I hope you're right, after all, it's not only my life on the line. If it was it wouldn't be so hard." _

"_Well all I can say is that you should leave with them but be prepared for a fight. And whatever you do, don't tell them about it. Suggest a vacation to relax and if hunters just so happen to arrive you can call it coincidence."_

"_Thank you." It seemed as if what I had said surprised her as much as it did myself._

"_Whatever for?"_

"_For helping me save Edward." _

"_It's purely selfish, I assure you. After all, Edward means the world to me too."_

"_Of course he does." I smiled and she smiled at the exact same time. A mirror reflection. I suppose that's a good thing._

I sat up and saw that the movie had hardly even advanced. It was still in the same scene where the two star-crossed lovers attempted to board a train to Paradise Island and get away from all the people who told them they were wrong for each other. No one even seemed to suspect anything strange at all, which made a lot of sense. I wasn't sleepy anymore, though I couldn't have been asleep for even ten minutes. I guess it was like getting lost in your thoughts and losing track of time but in this case it was shorter than I thought.

I looked up at Edward who had been watching the screen with a glazed look like he too had been thinking, but he looked down at me a moment later when he caught me watching him. He smiled at me through the dark but it could have been pitch black in the living room and I would have been able to tell when he was looking at me. My answering smile managed to surprise myself still. I was so happy, even if the Council was after me and technically I would be a fugitive, I felt confident that they would never even touch one hair on Edward's head.

"You know what? I think we should get out of Forks for a while. How does Rome sound?"

_Just like a shadow_

_I'll be right beside you_

_I'll be your comfort_

_And let it guide you home_

_I'll provide you a place of shelter_

_I wanna be your zone_

_Tell me what to do_

_Tell me what you wanted me to do_

_If I could be your angel_

_Your angel, your angel_

_Protect you from the pain_

_I'll keep you safe from danger_

_You'll never hurt again_

_I'll be your A N G E L_

_I'm gonna be your A N G E L_

_I'll be your angel_

_Just like the moon_

_I'll step beside _

_And let your sun shine_

_While I follow behind_

'_Cause baby what you got_

_It is with all the props_

_With everything I'm not_

_Tell me what to do_

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_**Good news everyone, the next plot has fallen into place! I will try and start on the next chapter as soon as I'm done with this but I won't make any promises to post it tonight because when I do it ends up being longer than I expected and I don't have time to finish it. More good news! My algebra grade went back up, if only if it was because of the extra credit points I earned for just showing up at tutoring, my online class is almost finished (one more unit, yay!) I've already started on all my EFG projects so I won't have to worry about those; my chorus performance is on Friday and we'll have at least one more dress rehearsal before Showtime (but we sounded amazing today!). I also got flirted with, talked to, and complimented by people I didn't even know all day due to the Alice-worthy outfit of mine for the performance. So I'm in a good mood, which means a more likely chance for frequent and length updates, so keep the comments flowing and put me in an even better mood! Thank you, thank you! +bows+ just kidding!**_

_**-V **_


	20. Locket of Memories

_**Hello guys! So sorry for the delay but I am finally trying to get going with this again. Please don't hate me! I've had computer malfunctions and writer's block. Somehow, I don't think I've been writing as well as I normally have even though everyone says I write fine. Please review since this is going to take a miracle to pull out of thin air.**_

Chapter Nineteen: The Locket of Memories

**B Pov**

The plane ride was incredibly uncomfortable, regardless of sitting in first class. I was just too anxious that we were gonna get caught, even though the plane was already in the air- it was only hours into the flight. I fingered the small locket that I had decided to start wearing again. It was just like the Swan family dagger that I had, it had my initials on the back made of what looked like a rose vine. Inside were the memories of the Swan family, all the lives of my ancestors. If I chose to open it, like a movie I would see all the actions and lives of my family. Entire lives in fast flashing seconds- lives that seemed to pass an entire lifetime but only just a few seconds.

As a child I would sit on my bed at night and watch the strong women of the Swan family over and over again. They would smile at me, one by one, as if they were telling me that I would be like them- I would be strong like them. Their smiles were wise and knowing and seemed to communicate a hidden message that I could never quite put my finger on. Morgan always said that I would one day open the locket and hear them, the words that pass their lips always but are still hidden from me. She always said that those words would not be memories but the real spoken words of my ancestors.

The face was smooth and warm, like it was alive and buzzing. Even if the whole house was an ice box, the locket was never cold. Morgan said it was because the Swan family kept it alive- kept a little bit of themselves in the locket…the Locket of Memories. I remembered being given this as a child, even if I didn't know what it was. It was surprising that I remembered that day; I was little more than a year old.

"_Renee are you and the baby ready?" Charlie called up the stairs. He waited a few moments as he heard a bustling noise and watched as Renee glided down the stairs practically glowing. She was wearing an emerald green gown that would soon be hidden by the black cloak the priestess would provide for the ceremony. He couldn't help it; Charlie smiled at his wife wondering to himself why such a radiant woman as Renee would love him. _

_But then he saw their daughter in her arms and couldn't help but smile even wider. She was dressed up in a traditional white cloth that looked more like a dress than anything else. Her little arms waved as she reached out to her father, as if to say "Don't worry, this is perfectly normal." Charlie chuckled to himself and filed out of the house with Renee and the baby as they drove to the edge of town where Morgan Farewood lived. She was the priestess that would lead the ceremony today and Renee was happy that her friend would be the one to do it. She couldn't think of someone better. _

"_So explain to me again what this ceremony is for?" Charlie asked a few minuets later. Renee thought over her words carefully, fidgeting with the edge of the cloth dress that their daughter was wearing. _

"_Well it's a naming ceremony. Morgan will ask the spirits of our ancestors to look into her soul and her future and past lives to see the name that the spirit already holds." Charlie gave her a look like "You've got to be kidding me." _

"_It's not as bad as it sounds really. The white cloth represents the purity of a soul and she'll be changed out of this dress when she's named. And then she'll be given an heirloom of the family, one that fits with her. Every soul that will ever be in the Swan family has already had at least one life so an object from their first life, an object that was crafted by their own hands, shall be given back to them." _

"_Honestly, this all sounds complicated to me. What are we supposed to do?" _

"_Well we just stick around looking nervous and listen to what the spirits have to say." _

"_I thought you said we wouldn't be able to understand them." _

"_We won't, but Morgan will. And sometimes, there are those gifted with the gift of being able to see the spirits of our ancestors or being able to hear their whispered words of wisdom. _

_They arrived minuets later to a rather intimidating Victorian styled house. (Not the Cullen house) The wood looked ancient giving it the feeling of a haunted mansion, even the windows seemed like gaping holes. Charlie didn't like this place, it gave him a bad feeling. Like standing in front of a tiger and not being able to admire the sheer power of the animal. Or maybe it was more like being in the presence of something that was incredibly powerful. _

_Renee and Charlie, both nervous and both for different reasons, tread up the rickety steps and up the black door. It opened slowly and Renee's face broke out into a wide grin as she saw who was behind the door. She smiled and gave Morgan an awkward half hug as she tried to keep a hold on their daughter still. _

"_Your daughter is quite beautiful, Renee," Morgan smiled as her whole face lit up. She was envious of her friend since she could have children, and what a beautiful child she was. Her serene face seemed to glow when she saw Morgan; she reached out her hands and cooed softly as if knowing who she was. Morgan smiled down at the child and touched her lips to the baby's small palm. _

_They were all standing in a circle before a small little tub of water that almost looked like a tube for baptizing babies. It was golden with small rubies and sapphires lining the outside. The water its self was very special. It was purified water from the Oasis Pool, the pool of water that some called the Fountain of Youth. It was as alive as any spirit is as it was filled with the spirits of many people from long ago. The purest of souls. The water could draw fourth the spirits of their ancestors who joined the pool long ago and call them forth to the room where they would appear to the child and call forth her name from their memory and hers. The water would show what her soul had endured from lives long ago and what might be in store for her in the life. Only flashes and they were very difficult to catch. _

_Renee and Charlie stood among family from Renee's side, clasping hands to form a circle around Morgan and their daughter. Charlie was still feeling ridiculous about the cloak that he had to wear as well as everyone else. Everyone's hoods were down and with the candles, their faces were hidden from view and the effect was eerie. They all wore the same solemn expression as they waited tensely. Who had their daughter been in past lives? A queen? A writer? A hero, perhaps? A princess? _

_Morgan was the only one not wearing a cloak. Her hair was pulled into a long braid, baby's breath twisted with it. She smiled at the child who smiled back. Her eyes danced happily, much more alert and intelligent that she'd seen any baby act before her. After all, Morgan had done many naming ceremonies. This wasn't the first and it wouldn't be the last. A sense of familiarity still clung to her as she looked at the child, but she quickly pushed the feeling away and gazed into the pool of spirit water. _

"_Spirits of the Oasis, Charlie and Renee Swan have brought forth a daughter to be named. I, Morgan Farewood, call you from your world to tell me the name of this child. Tell me who she was and who she will be. Tell me the name of this Swan so that her life can be remembered and lived again. _

_Like a quiet knock at the inside of my mind, I felt someone trying to enter my thoughts. Trying to tell me something. My eyes fell on the grinning baby beside me. _

_**Don't you remember me? **_

_I was so startled I almost lost all concentration and broke the connection with the spirits. That voice, it was so familiar, but it was not the voice of a baby. It was much older, much more like someone…someone I should remember…this face is much too young for me to be able to tell-_

"_Spirits, you must cross now!" The room is beginning to shake like an earthquake has suddenly hit Forks but no one else looks afraid. Of course they don't feel the approach of spirits, only a priestess can. The candles flick simultaneously, leaving a vague chill in the room. And then the water stirred. The spirits were emerging. _

_One by one, figures came out of the water and climbed off the table until they lined up and formed the outside circle. The faces were laughing and smiling, giggling and chatting with each other as if the cross hadn't at all altered their after lives. When she saw that she had their attention, Morgan called out to the spirits. _

"_Tell me the name of this spirit," she commanded in her "priestess voice" that could not be refused. One spirits, a small woman in raggedy clothes who had fiery red hair that was pinned into a braid and grayish colored eyes. She smiled at the baby, walking up to her and not even looking at Morgan. It wasn't unusual, the spirits were most likely people she knew in other lives that died. The girl smiled even wider when the child smiled back, cooing softly. She looked up at me, as if asking permission, before kissing her cheek softly and looking back at me again. _

"_**Her name is Isabella." **_

"_**Isabella the Beautiful," **__a different spirit called._

_And just like that, Morgan knew why the child had felt familiar to her. Isabella. The girl who Morgan had been born to protect, she had lived many lives some with and some without Isabella. The last two lives she hadn't been able to find her, but she had her here now. And Morgan was beyond happy. _

"_Her name is Isabella."_

_Renee gaped open mouthed at Morgan. Isabella? There was just no way! Renee had heard how Morgan was born in every life to be Isabella's guardian but she had heard of her failures and not believed it was possible. Her own daughter was the Isabella who had lived thousands of lives and every one was remembered and glorified. Isabella was the very foundation of the Swan family and any hunters at all. She was the very first hunter. _

I smiled to myself as I remembered that day. How could I ever forget Morgan? Her face was always imprinted into my mind, smiling and laughing with me. I'd seen her as young as a teenager in the prime of youth and even wrinkled and weathered, looking as if she had been alive since the dawn of time. My anxiety seemed to drain away when I thought of Morgan, my protector. Even if Edward was my protector, so was Morgan.

When the plane landed much later, I was very relaxed. I don't know if that was because Jasper sent me waves of calm when I had been freaking out or if I was just naturally like this. Well I shouldn't be so paranoid; maybe he had nothing to do with it. Jasper turned and smirked at me then and all doubt faded away. Or maybe he did!

Edward called for a cab and soon were all stuffing our bags into the trunks and climbing into the backseats of two cabs and heading to the hotel. (I don't even know how we managed it!)

I won't bore you with much detail about how beautiful the hotel looked or how amazing Rome looked as we passed it since it seemed to go on forever and I'd really rather that I don't waste your time.

It was three in the afternoon and Alice had decided to take Rosalie shopping which meant that Jasper and Emmet had to go too. Carlisle and Esme were busy flipping through brochures as Edward and I sat on the couch and watched TV, neither of us really paying attention to what was on.

"Edward," I said on sudden inspiration.

"Yes?"

"I want to show you something." I took the locket from around my neck and held it in my hand for a moment just admiring the detail on the locket. The interacted roses that wrapped around the opal and the large rose vine I.S on the back.

"What's that, Bella?"

"Did I ever tell you how I got my name?" He thought for a moment before shaking his head.

"I don't think so. Did you get named after an aunt?" He laughed a bit. I smiled to myself, still gazing at the locket.

"No, I wasn't named after anyone."

"Why do I have the feeling is has something to do with Swan customs?"

"It does. I was named at a naming ceremony." He froze and looked down at me.

"And what happens at these…naming ceremonies?"

"Nothing bad. A priestess would have the parents and family members come and the child being named would be placed next to a tub full of water from the Oasis pool. The priestess would call forth the spirits and they would search their memories for the name of the spirit that had been born, since we've all had at least one life, and that's what they'd name it. They could tell the priestess what happened in pervious lives and even give a glimpse into the current life."

"Sounds…interesting." I laughed at his expression.

"It's really great. That's also how I got this locket. I made it in a previous life."

"Oh and who were you in your past lives?" Edward asked, smirking.

"Isabella Swan."

"That's your name now."

"But we keep our names, well we can alter them but that's our soul's name."

"The Swan family sure do have a lot of customs and stuff…"

"Yeah…"

"So what we you saying about the locket?"

"It's called the Locket of Memories. It has the lives of all of the Swan family's ancestors in it, like a movie of their life at hyper speed. Even my mother's…."

"Wait, back up. You can watch their lives?"

"Yep, I'll even show you." I opened the locket just a crack, hesitating for a moment before opening it all the way. Instantly a sweet music filled the air, spinning a web of warmth around us. A woman was singing softly as she hung up the laundry on the clothes line, a genuine smile on her face. Soft waves of mahogany colored hair tumbled down her back as she bent to pick up the wet clothes.

It flickered, the scene being replaced with one where the woman was dancing out of the way of shadowed blades. She was fast and easily dodged their blows, even though the shadows seemed to keep pressing closer, she fought harder.

Renee…

**Aro POV**

I tapped my fingers against the table impatiently as Fiona tapped into Bella's past. Isabella Swan, a hunter from the Swan family and she was fraternizing with the Cullens! How could Carlisle do that to me?! Harboring a killer! That girl was wanted dead by every vampire from every corner of the world, every sane one that is. Fiona's talent was wonderful for being able to get the history and background of a target. Only this time it seemed to take longer, too long. There couldn't possibly be that much on her, she was only human and humans didn't that have hidden and in their minds.

Finally, after what seemed like decades, Fiona took a staggering breath and stared at me with terrified eyes.

"You need to call Felix back, they mustn't touch her!"

I blinked at her, startled.

"What do you mean, Child?" Baffled would explain me right now, I was absolutely baffled as to how Fiona could be so petrified of a human who fancied going after vampires. She may be lucky but she probably just had the help of another vampire. But she could help me get to that vampire.

"Isabella isn't human!" What did she mean? I had seen Isabella for myself and she was perfectly human.

"Of course she is, Fiona."

"No! She's a hunter, this new species that I've never seen before…she and her family, even other families, can hunt vampires. She's one of their strongest; she's got a bigger reputation than even you Aro."

"That's impossible. And to prove it to you, Felix will bring her back and she'll be just a pathetic weak human like I told you."

**Midnight **

I was reading a book when Fiona came running into the room. Several heads turned at her entrance and I found even myself a bit surprised to see her.

"There's a problem!"

"What is it my dear?"

"_She's_ here," Fiona whispered.

"Excellent, tell Felix to bring her in."

"You don't understand-

But she was cut off when the door banged open again. Instead of Felix as I expected, I saw a small girl about the age of seventeen. Her face, although beautiful, looked livid. Her eyes glowed with rage that seemed to melt every rational thought I had. Looking at her was like looking at Mother Nature herself, there was definitely a storm of the way…and I was looking at it.

"Which one of you is Aro?" She demanded.

"I am Aro," I said trying not to sound shaky. She dragged Felix in, his eyes wide when he saw me and dropped him at my feet.

"I don't appreciate _this_," she gestured to Felix, "trying to attack me out of no where and take me here. I have enough to deal with without vampires trying to get on my to-kill list!"

I was speechless. Not only did she manage to defeat Felix, she didn't even flinch in my presence. No, she was practically on fire in her fury toward me. Never, in my thousands of years on Earth, had I seen someone like her.

"If you even think about trying something funny again…" she trailed off angrily. "So I won't expect to see any of you again." She glared at me and I felt my self nod, almost without control, and stalked out the door.

"What a force of nature," I found myself gasp once I found I had use of my voice again. "I must have her!" Fiona gaped at me in horror but already a plan was forming in my mind.

_**Phew! Ok, it's done! What'd you think? Please review, I've hardly gotten any reviews for the last couple of chapters. Anyway, if you guys could tell your other author buddies on fan fiction to hurry up and update since almost all of them have been seriously delayed in updates, which is why I updated mine. Thank you for reading!**_

_**-V**_


	21. Over my Dead Body!

_**Hello everyone! Sorry for not getting this done earlier but I was enjoying a little bit of my down time. Anyway, since it was requested, I am going to put the part of last chapter that was in Aro's part and make it B POV for the first part of this chapter since you've all just been amazing! You guys really know how to make an author blush! Seriously, I've never felt more Bella-like…well except when I tripped on my pant leg…among other things. T-T I'm more of a destructive klutz though. 50% damsel and 50% destructive. Not a good combination, trust me on that. Onward readers!**_

Chapter twenty: Over my Dead Body

**B Pov**

Of course it was ten o'clock when _that _vampire showed up.

**Mistake number one**.

He came waltzing through the door with a determined expression and glared at Edward who promptly stood up in before pushing me behind him. A quiet growl seemed to echo through the quiet house, it was just Edward and I now against this vampire who looked like me meant business.

"Oh this hardly seems fair." Felix grinned.

"Does it? There are only two _vampires_ here," he laughed. Now he was pissing me off.

"Well since you seem so determined to raise some hell!" But he just laughed like there was nothing funnier.

**Mistake number two. **

But while he was still laughing himself sense-less. But I just smiled to myself. While he was distracted, I whispered to Edward as quietly as I could.

"Play along, I have a plan." He looked a little worried at what I said but nodded. Not long after that, Felix recovered himself and strode over to me. I cringed away from him, looking like I was terrified. And then without a moment's warning, Felix slammed Edward through the living room wall. Ooh Esme's gonna be furious. But it was Felix's fault. I was hoping that Edward would just stay down so that Felix would just take me and leave, I kept thinking it, trying to unblock my mind if even for a second, but I didn't have to.

Another smaller vampire that looked fairly young (at least when she was changed) stride through the door with a careless stride. She didn't even glance at me, her focus was on Edward. A moment later I saw Edward get up and then collapse again without a sound as the vampire's focus seemed to intensify.

I couldn't help it, I screamed. I screamed at the little vampire who wouldn't shift her focus and at Felix who had a hand wrapped around my arms and rendering me unable to move for the moment. "PLEASE STOP!" I screamed at her again. But this time she turned around slowly, the intensity of her gaze focused on me as she smiled angelically. I waited with held breath, knowing I was sunk if she had some kind of power to cause pain. I kept waiting for something, but…nothing happened.

She frowned slightly and then her frown turned to a glare and then a look of menace. I was surprised to admit that I had been afraid of her but she didn't seem to be able to do a thing.

But Felix wasn't going to wait around for the little vampire to finish off the fight. "We're leaving Jane," he said in a stiff tone that made me think he was a little bit afraid of her too. Ha!

Jane smiled, waved at Edward and danced over to us as we moved through the hotel room and out into the twilight. And then, everything went black.

When I finally did wake up again, I found myself lying on a not so comfortable couch and that Felix was sitting on the chair beside the couch smiling evilly at me.

"Finally awake huh? Took long enough, come on. Aro wants to see you."

**And finally, mistake number three. **This guy was seriously out of luck.

"Who's Aro? And what does he want?!"

"Oh you'll find out…" I'd had enough. I stood up and so did Felix. Now normally he would seem intimidating to most people, especially since he towered over me.

"It seems we're at an unfair advantage," I said as a smirk twisted at my lips.

"In my favor of course, but it can't be helped."

"Oh I didn't mean in your favor," I said quietly. With blinding movement, I swung around and kicked Felix in the chest sending him flying through a brick wall or two.

The expression on his face was on of rage, embarrassment, and shock. I kid you not, the combination was hilarious!

"What the hell?!"

"You see Felix, I'm not a _vampire_ but I'm not exactly human either."

Not long after that, Felix was on his knees looking at me in amazement and anger as I dragged him through the hall in search of Aro. Of course I only took him so he'd tell me which one it was but I was hoping there weren't that many vampires since even I wasn't _that_ good. Two would be difficult and any higher would be practically impossible.

That's when I saw another small vampire run into the room that Felix had pointed out. I heard her hurried warning to someone inside.

"There's a problem!"

"What is it my dear?"

"_She's_ here," she whispered.

"Excellent, tell Felix to bring her in."

"You don't understand-

I burst through the door, absolutely beyond furious. Inside I could see a few vampires including the one I saw rush in and several very frail and old looking ones. The one closest to me had chalky white skin that looked like it might crumple if someone touched him. His milky red eyes were fixed on me, his mouth hanging open slightly in awe. I was pretty sure that I even looked furious, which may not sound like much but the way he was staring made me think he'd seen god or something. Which I'm obviously not.

"Which one of you is Aro?" I said in a steely tone. I half expected for every vampire in the room to point to Aro when he spoke up.

"I am Aro." His tone sounded as if he was trying to regain some composure and authority. I dropped Felix in front of Aro. I almost laughed when Aro caught sight of my expression, cringing a little.

"I don't appreciate _this_," I said gesturing to Felix. But I'd meant to say, "I don't appreciate _this sort of welcome_." But I was so furious I only got to this. I was still mad from before, when Jane did whatever she did to Edward and when Felix had 'kidnapped' me. But he knew why I was furious so there wasn't really a need for saying it out loud.

"Trying to attack me out of no where and take me here. I have enough to deal with without vampires trying to get on my kill-list!" Aro looked petrified now. I couldn't have cared less at the moment though, I wouldn't forget about Jane.

"If you even think about trying something funny again…!" Then I turned and stormed back out of the room. I'd given them a warning and it would be their fault if they tried to attack me again.

"_What a force of nature!" _I heard Aro say breathlessly from the room as the door swung shut.

**Back at the Hotel**

I was relieved to see that Edward and the others were fine. Of course Edward was worried about me but I was more worried about what Jane did to him.

"How can you be worried about me?!"

"How can I not? Jane did something to you, I don't even know what! Are you sure she didn't hurt you?"

"No, she can only create the illusion of pain," he answered, sitting down and still looking worried.

"I'm fine too."

"Well I can see that, I just don't know _why_. I mean, Aro sent for you. How in the world did you leave?"

"He let me go," I lied casually.

**Aro Pov**

Isabella was starting to make much more sense now. Her history explained much of the girl I'd seen- like an avenging angel of sorts. Of course Jane had told me why she was really that furious. And needless to say I wouldn't let it happen again. Jane had made an idiotic mistake, and I did as well when I finally encountered her. I'd been left speechless…an occurrence that I'd never before experienced. A vampire hunter, one of the best of her agency.

"Well, well I must say, I'm impressed," Jane mused from the doorway. Fiona was typing away; hacking into god knows how many computers. She had that set expression was she broke through firewall after firewall and then smiled triumphantly.

"I've managed to hack into the President's computer," she said in her professional voice. "He has access to all the files of their employees as well as their personal background and recent missions they've been sent on. Stats, rank, and location."

"Very good!" She moved over for me to scroll through the files of information on Isabella Swan. The longer I read, the more I was impressed.

**Name:** _Isabella Swan "Bella"_

**Age:** _17_

**Rank:** _C- Ops._

"What in the world are c-ops?"

"I don't know, but I'm going to find out," she said joyfully and began typing commands into the computer again.

"Ok, says here that C-ops are the group that's closets to the Council. They're like the Secret Service to the president, except they work for the Council. They're apparently super tough and elite; there's only about twenty of them at a time and most are between the ages of twenty-one and forty-five."

"Amazing."

"There are no ranks above them, well except the Council. But they're just pulling their strings."

**Background:** _Swan_

_Isabella's parents were killed by vampires when she was seven years old. She survived miraculously after staking the vampire who killed her parents. She was then adopted by Council member and priestess, Morgan Farewood. Since the time of her parent's death, Isabella had trained and work to become one of the strongest hunters under the Council. _

"Oh my…," Fiona trailed off.

"She's been stakin' vamps since she was seven?!" Jane squealed. "And my power doesn't work on her!"

"Most wouldn't, she's a vampire hunter after all."

"Click the links on the page."

Fiona clicked on the one labeled Elizabeth Swan which then opened up into a page that had information that looked like Isabella's except the picture was a portrait. It went on to explain the life of Elizabeth Swan and all about her descendants.

"I always thought she was a fictional character…"

"Apparently, someone wanted her story told." We searched for hours, looking at her family tree and getting as much on her missions and activates as we could. Names and words stuck out on the page and I couldn't help but feel a little star struck.

**(A/N our villains don't have last names because I don't know what they were)**

**Missions of the last six months**

Damien Thor

Victoria

James

Laurent

Maria Stars

Jessica Hopkins

Jamie Lamoure

Thomas Baker

ect.

**Aliases of the last six months**

Kate

Elizabeth Marigold

Lola

Jackie

Diana Smith

Anne Watson

Lillan Frost

"Truly impressive. She will make an excellent addition to the guard…"

"Don't tell me you're still hooked on the idea of changing her," Jane groaned.

"Sir, if you don't mind my saying so, Isabella Swan doesn't seem like the type to enjoy being a vampire," Fiona said warily.

"Oh she will once she's changed. Plus I can offer any kind of payment, how could she not want to be part of the guard? Or even like a daughter of Voltri!"

(sorry if I spelled it wrong again!)

"Sir, she just doesn't seem the type to want that kind of life. I just don't want to put it past her to…resist…"

"Oh she will resist at first, but that will change. I'm beginning to understand Bella more and more. I'm getting close girls, and Bella will be a vampire by the end of the week tops. I have my way of getting things done."

The plan was well in motion. I mean, I'd never changed a vampire hunter before but I do know someone who has. And that little experiment ended with extraordinary results. The only thing I had to do was talk to an old friend and ask for a little favor. An ex-hunter against a hunter would mean that there was a way of getting Bella to be changed but also without risking getting killed. It was in every way an evil plot, but it was with good intention of course.

…Very good intentions…

_______________________________________________________

_**Sorry I couldn't get it finished the other day! But it is now since I love all my adoring fans! Ok, just out of curiosity, how many people read Maximum Ride by James Patterson? I love his books and if you haven't read them, YOU HAVE NO IDEA WHAT YOU'RE MISSING! They're awesome and if you're looking for a good read, I suggest those books. They're not Twilight but they're fun books that keep the pages turning rapidly. There's even a section of fan fiction for the book! There have been Twilight-Maximum Ride crossovers and most were pretty successful! Later readers and don't forget to review…please…?**_

_** -V**_


	22. Epilogue: Conducting Buisness

_**Super sorry for the million and one time! Way too much has happened that it's a wonder I haven't keeled over! I had a practice gateway test that was going to determine whether I get to take the actual test- which my class credit depends on. (I have a good class grade but if I fail the gateway the average would screw me over) I was freaking out to the point where I was about to become violent (which is not something I do). **_

_**Turns out, I passed but not well. I was one of the highest grades but if you knew our classes, was terrible. I escaped with a maybe C. But I still have to work my butt off the rest of the school year and there are a heck of a lot of tests involved. I also spontaneously decided I would sing a duet with this girl in chorus which got me a speaking part in our school musical.**_

_**I'm the quit girl who NEVER does things like this, so it took everyone by surprise- including me. On the down side, the character is completely different than me and I'm pretty sure that I have the wrong voice for acting. I can act serious and look convincing, but I have a rather quiet and childish voice so the combo is pretty terrible. And when I sing, projecting is not my thing. I realized this when my singing partner was amazing at singing Beautiful Liar, even as nervous as I was she was amazing.**_

_**People said I sounded good, but I think it was more curtsy than actual praise. I encountered some family problems as well over this period of time, and I've had to get out of the house with my mom to try and help her regain some composure. It was fun but I've also been working on my novel. These aren't excuses, I'm just telling you that this was why I've been reluctant to update. But since this story has been going on for a long time, this will be the end I think. I will come back with the sequel but you'll have to wait until I post the new story. It'll be called **__Vampires, hunters, werewolves- Oh my!_

_**-V**_

Epilogue: Conducting Business

**Aro Pov**

With both Jane and Fiona accompanying me, I felt rather safe, or at least as safe as I could ever feel outside the protection of the castle walls. Tuscany at night is really stunning; I suggest all the people who never leave their homes go to see it. The stars shone brightly up above, tiny pin pricks to guide us to our destination- not that we couldn't see perfectly well without any light. We moved slowly, the dark cloaks swirling around our legs and obscuring our faces. Fiona and Jane, each on both sides of me, talked in whispers only other vampires could hear- reviewing our plan of action.

To humans, we must have stood out against the scenery- but it was well past sunset and there were no cars or even houses here. I smiled to myself, already imagining the victorious moment when the hunter-vampire would sink his teeth into Isabella's pale neck. She'd look into the vampire's eyes and hers would grow wide and fearful. She'd try to fight him off but ultimately be unsuccessful and then…

"Aro, we're here." I nodded at Jane as the three of us glided soundlessly along the gravel and up to the metal door that would have been quite pretty, had we not known what was behind it.

And just as Jane was about to knock on the door, it swung open and he stepped out. His name was Antonio Paulo and he was a good friend and ally of mine. He was one of the only vampires I knew who didn't actually look like a vampire. Sure he was inhumanly beautiful as all vampires, but he didn't have ultra pale skin or the frequently changing eye color- it always remained the same Mediterranean Blue.

I saw Jane stop dead in her tracts and gasp almost silently at him. She looked down at her feet, and I couldn't help but to chuckle at this. Jane, the great and powerful Jane, was blushing (or would have been, had she been alive) because of Antonio, the Italian vampire?

"Antonio, it has been too long!"

"It has, hasn't it? Come in, come in, all of you," he said waving us in like only old friends would. Fiona seemed unfazed by Antonio, but Jane however, still had her head bent partially to hide her bashful expression. The three of us removed our hoods once we were safely inside and sat respectably in four of the chairs in the parlor.

The house of Antonio Paulo was just as I had remembered; with its light and airy feel that allowed windows to be thrown open during the day and allowed air to flow freely through the mansion. It sat upon a beautiful hill that overlooked the bordering town, old churches and buildings that have been there for centuries. Antonio also did not "sparkle" in the sun, so he was free to be out and about in the sun of Italy all the time- and his house provided privacy for other visiting vampires to be allowed the same luxury.

The interior was beautifully done, red pillows to accent the white couches.

"What brings you to Tuscany, Aro? I do believe I'm right in assuming you didn't come just to say hello to an old friend." He flashed one of his famous smiles that would make girls weak in the knees- in fact; Jane did look a little like she was slumping against the couch…

"You are. I need your help."

"And what kind of help are you looking for?"

I leaned across the table, and seeing my movement, Antonio bent forward slightly as well. His expression was still light but I was pretty sure he knew what I was hinting at.

"I need you to help me change a hunter." I said it in a quiet voice but one of the maids had heard me. She dropped the basket of sheets she was carrying and clasped a hand to her mouth to stifle her gasp. The dog on the pillow beside Antonio's chair growled demonically in response; and the second maid made the sign of the cross before retreating from the room with the first maid- both speaking quickly in panicked Italian voices.

Antonio looked shocked, surprised and maybe even a little angry. His blue eyes seemed to be a bit darker as he straightened up to respond to my request.

"Do you realize what you're asking, Aro?"

"I believe I'm well informed, yes." But Antonio shook his head anyway, almost regretfully.

"Doing that, it's almost taboo. Fire and ice don't make rainbows-

He was interrupted briefly by Jane's quiet giggling response and Fiona's almost inaudible snort. He glared at the two before continuing.

"For one thing, it is incredibly dangerous to do and there are many variables that apply to it for another. Even if I succeeded, it could go terribly wrong during the transformation. Out of all the transformed hunters, still only two successful cases."

"Only two?" Fiona snapped, her brow wrinkling in frustration. "Aro has been gracious enough to ask for your help in a small matter and this is how you repay him? Do you not realize-

"Small matter? Hardly, child," Antonio spat back, equally as venomous. A hissing sound erupted from Fiona, her hands shaking a little as she scribbled down notes of this trip.

"I'm not a child, _Paulo_. I am three hundred-fifty years old!"

"Fine then! But you're still a three hundred- fifty year old in a child's _body_!"

"I was sixteen when I was changed!"

"Well good for you!"

"Fiona, stop this argument at once!" I hissed. She glared icy daggers at Antonio but nodded and sat back on the couch. "You were saying, Antonio?"

He too sat, flipped back a stray piece of hair and relaxed into a more comfortable position- wrapping an arm around the back of the couch and pushing up his sunglasses so that they sat on his head instead of falling angrily into his eyes like they had when he was arguing with Fiona.

"The first success was named Willow Dirr. She'd been captured while she was on a routine mission almost one hundred years ago- her mission was to assassinate the nomad Alfonso, whom I heard was an ally of yours."

"He was indeed, I never knew he was targeted."

"Well, she was transformed in twenty-four hours but the result was disastrous. Even a regular hunter transformed into a vampire proved that the hunter would have too much bloodlust. Roughly two or three times the regular amount- she and the others were much too noticeable.

"How did you even have one full success if it was two or three times the regular-

"Oh it wasn't for her. She's proven quite effective in being a spy on our side. She has regular bloodlust but she prefers to exercise in different ways." Antonio smiled to himself.

"Would you show me?"

"Oh you mean you'd like to meet her?"

"Yes, of course!"

"Melanie, dear, please come out here. Aro would like to meet you."

Not even a heartbeat later, the vampire prodigy was sitting on the arm of Antonio's chair, her smile dangerous.

She was tall at 5'9, soft silvery-blond hair tumbled in waves over her shoulders to about a quarter of the way down her back. She had slightly narrowed eyes that were a shocking violet, almost as if she were scanning every inch of you- inside and out, assessing you. Her skin was slightly tanned, as if she had gotten one during the days in Tuscany. Her expression was mischievous and flirty at the same time, watching everything at once like a cat.

Yes, even her movements were vaguely feline. Even if I hadn't known she had previously been a hunter, I would've been able to tell that she wasn't exactly all vampire either. She looked as if she were about to spring, like she had the mouse within her sights and was only toying with it.

"Hello, Aro. Jane, Fiona," she recited in musical tones that soothed as well as terrified. "Antonio tells me you're interested in hearing the finer points of my 'rebirth.'"

"But he didn't have any time to tell you…," Jane trailed off in a confused tone. Both Antonio and Melanie's faces twisted up in identical smiles.

"One of her many gifts. She can hear thoughts, but it's also easily turned off. She's a very skilled tracker, but she also has skills that allow her to get very close to her prey as well as mingle among humans."

"What did you mean when you said she had other ways of exercising her bloodlust?" Fiona asked, straightening defensively as she gazed at Melanie.

At her question, Melanie laughed- the sound like bells.

"I don't drink blood if that's what you're asking. In fact humans aren't even interesting to me, I prefer the occasional hunter but usually I just enjoy collecting bits of people's essence."

"People's essence?"

"Thoughts, memories- they have them but I have them too, I can know them better than anyone else."

"A perfect spy!"

"Of course. Why do you think I've done so well at Headquarters? I don't leave a messy trail." At this her smile grew, twisting like the smile of the Cheser cat in _Alice in Wonderland_. "I'm very close to Morgan Burns, in fact, I portray her sister. Her mother 'adopted' me when she was younger, and as I can make myself any age, I gradually grew up with her."

"Morgan Burns?"

"Yes, she's on the Council."

"So who did you have in mind to change, Aro?" Antonio asked cautiously.

"Her daughter, one Miss Isabella Swan."

Antonio's eyes blazed angrily, his skin going almost white at once. Melanie jumped as if I had physically slapped her.

"Are you insane, Aro?" Antonio whispered almost hoarsely. He abandoned the relaxed position and bent forward, try to keep the conversation quiet.

"No, I'm not. She would be excellent-

"She is the most wanted vampire hunter in, in…

"The world!" Melanie supplied helpfully.

"I don't believe she'd be that hard to overtake," I said defensively. "Why, Felix was simply caught off guard-

"She came to _you_?" Antonio and Melanie asked at once. "And you lived?"

"She's on the run, she wouldn't want to fight us all single handily- even if she could do it. She's tired of it, that's why she's running," Fiona said out of the blue. Everyone stared at her. But she just stood, straightening up so that her tall, elegant body looked intimidating.

"It is _my_ gift. I can also know my prey well, mostly it's used in surveillance of possibly dangerous threats. I can get flickers from her, much intuition and vague emotions. She is running, but not looking for a fight."

"So it seems now is the time to advance," Jane said, straightening up beside Fiona. "And if you won't help us, so be it," she snarled. Her icy glare was familiar, but it almost unseated Antonio.

"Do you realize this could end in all of our deaths?" Antonio asked again.

"But think of the weapon we'd have when it was over!"

"She's the most wanted hunter for a reason, she hunts vampires with the thought that it's right- almost a bloodlust in and of its self. If you added that to a vampire transformation…"

"Trust me, this will all turn in our favor," Fiona supplied. Antonio gaped at the tree of us one last time, searching our eyes like he'd find a weak chink in our armor to unsettle us from doing this. But he found none. When he realized this, he too stood up and composed his face into a business like one.

"Then we will begin our hunt for the hunter tonight, after the sun has set."

"Isabella?" Melanie questioned again. "She's my niece…" Everyone turned to stare at her. "Not my real niece! I mean, she's Morgan's daughter. This will blow my cover and-

"No, it won't. We'll leave no trail of evidence," Antonio said in a voice of finality.

"Yes, Antonio," she said with the return of the mischievous expression.

_**Sequel: **__Vampires, hunters, werewolves- Oh my!_

_**Melanie is hot on the trail of Bella, getting closer and closer each day. Even though she's her aunt, Melanie can spare no sympathy and hunts with the passion Bella used to. With everyone vulnerable, it's hard to keep eyes from seeing the inevitable- who's going to be exposed? Forks is concealing too many secrets, it's not going to be long until someone lets the cat out of the bag- or cats. **_

_**Vampires, hunters, werewolves- Oh my!**_

_**-V**_


End file.
